A Place to Belong
by thoroughlymodernJulie
Summary: One girl's story of love. Maria has found the perfect life in her husband and seven adoring children. But a war has raged; can she ever find her true place to belong? Life proves that it is in no way a bowl of cherries- good and bad moments accompany.
1. Tyranny's Termination

Maria nearly dropped the plate she had in her wet hands. The small radio in the background was blaring some of the most joyful news since she had married Georg.

She hurriedly set the plate down on the rather small kitchen table and flew out the back door. Georg would be in the barns, taking care of the livestock that lived on the land they were renting out.

"Georg! Georg!" Maria dashed breathlessly down the large hill, calling for her husband.

* * *

Georg turned from the stall he was mucking out, head cocked. Was that Maria? He listened harder, over the sounds of the cows and horses shuffling around in their stalls, munching on their breakfasts. Her excited voice was calling urgently for him. He threw down the pitchfork and jogged for the barn door. Just as he stepped outside, she rushed into his arms, eyes bright, smile wider than he'd seen it in a long time.

Gripping his arms, she said in broken speech, trying to catch her breath, "Georg...Georg, he's dead! Hitler's been assassinated!"

Georg's ice-blue eyes pierced his wife's deep, blue ones. "You're sure?"

Maria stepped away, wiping her forehead with her arm, smile still plastered all over her face. "Yes! It's just been announced on the radio! 'Der Führer ermordet!'"

Georg's deep, comforting laugh sounded through the late morning air as he took Maria in his arms and swung her around, hugging her close. His eyes were bright. "It's over, Maria. It's over."

* * *

Maria softly closed the bedroom door behind her, smiling to herself. The girls were all sleeping peacefully, much more cheerful than they had been in the last year in Switzerland. On the other end of the hallway, Georg was closing Friedrich and Kurt's bedroom door softly behind him.

Georg raised his eyebrows at Maria when he saw her gesture silently to go into the small living room, then followed her into it.

"Aren't you tired, darling?"

"Quite awake, actually." Maria looked up from her hands, which she was twiddling absentmindedly. "Georg, are we going home?" Her voice was soft and imploring.

Georg sighed. He knew this last year had been hard on Maria, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted their first year together as husband and wife to go as this year had gone. It had been extremely difficult to find lodgings for a family of nine without arousing too much suspicion. Georg, of course, reported his presence to Swiss officials, but tended to keep quiet about his family's situation around the local villagers. The children had been so brave, acted so maturely. Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta had been such a help to both of their parents, especially with Marta and Gretl.

Maria had proved her strength through and through. She cooked and cleaned for nine, as well as tailoring a very large amount of the family's clothing needs. Even on top of all of that, she still found plenty of time to spend with both him and all of the children nearly every day. She would take the seven children out into the Swiss Alps and sing with them after their homework was done. She would settle into the living room with the new guitar and teach them how to play it after dinner. If she couldn't manage that, she spent several minutes at the end of each day talking individually, one to one, with his children. The four youngest quite often broke down in tears of homesickness during the nights, and she was always there to comfort them. They always fell back asleep with a content smile on their faces.

And himself? The pair certainly didn't get the time with each other that they wanted, not with the children in such close vicinity. But nevertheless, every night that the weather would allow it, the two of them would go for a stroll in the hills, talking of today's doings, tomorrow's worries, the children, home, and each other. Georg didn't know if he could get along without his wife at his side at all. Maria was his pillar of strength.

"I really don't know, Maria, darling." Georg moved to sit down next to his young wife on the shabby divan. He put his arm around her and hugged her close to him, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. The scent of her hair was sweet and refreshing. "I don't know." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "But do you want to know what I _do_ know, my love?"

Maria raised her head slightly, looking into his eyes. "What, darling?"

"I know," said Georg, hugging her closer, "that I love you with all of my heart."

"Oh, Georg, I love you too." Maria's voice was a soft whisper, nearly soundless. She rested her head on his chest. "How soon will we know?"

"I intend to ride into town tomorrow, Maria. Once I find out what's become of our villa, I'll know what we need to do. Austria never switched over to Hitler's currency; the Anschluss didn't get a chance to happen. So our finances aren't completely lost."

"One thing we can praise God for."

Georg hugged Maria close to him again, holding her tight. "Yes, Maria. Praise God."

* * *

Maria woke the next morning, as she did most, to the sound of the children arguing and yelling at each other to be quiet and hurry up in the bathroom. Georg was already up, and probably in the barns. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She yawned, standing up and tossing her dressing gown on. She laughed to herself as she walked out into the small living room. Who would have imagined Baron Georg von Trapp living in sane condition with seven children and a wife under the roof of a six room house? Maria jerked out of her thoughts as she entered the kitchen and heard Liesl and Brigitta bid her good morning.

"Good morning, girls." Maria smiled at her daughters as she took out a stack of tin plates from the cupboard next to the stove. "Would you mind starting breakfast? I should shoo Friedrich and Kurt out to the barns to help your father before they take off for school."

Liesl grinned at her mother, replying, "It's not a problem." She handed Brigitta the potato she'd been peeling and reached for the bowl of fresh eggs.

"Thank you, darling." Maria grabbed an apple and walked into the living room. The boys were kneeling on the floor, pulling on their leather boots. Louisa was braiding Marta's long, silky hair, and Gretl was trying to brush out her own long locks.

"Kurt, Friedrich, once you've gotten your boots on, go out to the barns and give your father a hand, okay?" She held out the apple to Friedrich. "And give this to Belle."

Kurt gave his mother a mischievous grin. "Yes, Mother!" He gave a final tug to his boots, stomping his heals down hard. Then he scrambled up and followed Friedrich into the kitchen and out the back door.

Maria had her hands on her hips as she watched him go, chuckling quietly. She glanced over at Gretl. "What have you got there, honey?"

Gretl held out her brush hopelessly. "I can't get all the tangles out!" Her lower lip was trembling slightly.

"Oh, sweetie, come here." Maria knelt down and held out her arms for the little six year old. "Your hair is getting so long." Maria took her silky tresses gently and began to even out the snarls in them. When she was done, she asked, "How would you like your hair today?"

Gretl paused to think, then said, "Could you French braid it, Mother? Like Louisa's doing with Marta?"

Maria smiled broadly at the girl. "I think that can be arranged."

Ten minutes later, Maria's slender fingers had skillfully woven the child's long locks of honey-brown hair into a neat, tight French braid. Sending Gretl into the kitchen with a gentle swat on her behind, Maria got up from the floor and went over to the divan, where Louisa was struggling to pin up Marta's thick, dark-brown hair.

Louisa looked at her mother, exasperated. "Her hair's so thick and silky that the pins won't hold it."

"Here, let me see." Maria quickly undid and re-braided the lower portion of Marta's hair, then deftly twisted it around the crown of her head, sticking the pins in quickly and carefully. "There! Here's my little munchkin, all ready for school."

Marta turned and grinned a rather toothless grin at her mother, then hugged her. "Thank you Mother, Louisa." She too wandered into the kitchen.

Louisa was eying Marta's hair as she went. "How did you do that?"

Maria glanced over at Louisa and put her arm around her, laughing. "It takes practice, dear."

"I'll say."

* * *

Maria grabbed the milk buckets and headed for the barns to collect the milk from Georg and the boys, who would be finishing up the feeding by now. The girls had the cramped table set, and the frugal, yet filling meal complete. They'd learned so much in the last year. Things such as cooking, cleaning, sewing, and doing the laundry. Sometimes Maria marveled at how fast they learned things. But she wasn't overly surprised; after all, these were the children who had learned to sing so beautifully in a matter of days.

Upon reaching the open barn doors, Maria knew something wasn't right. Kurt and Friedrich were usually waiting with full milk pails to dump into her large one. But neither they or Georg were waiting. She set the bucket down just outside the doorway, venturing in. She called cautiously, "Georg?"

Hearing Maria's voice, Friedrich suddenly appeared from one of the back stalls. "Mother, Belle's foaling and something's wrong."

Maria was at the end of the barn in an instant. Belle was one of the last to foal, and also happened to be the smallest. Georg had been anticipating complications with her, though he hardly knew what to do. The local farm boys often stopped over these days, but one had a rather late case of spring fever, and the other was up in the mountains with a herd of goats.

"Maria, stay back. This isn't a job for a woman."

"Georg, I'll have you remember, I grew up on a farm. I know what to do. You don't."

She turned to Kurt and Friedrich, who were watching the small mare nervously. "Boys, there's breakfast up in the house. Make sure you and your sisters leave for school on time."

"Aww, Mother, why can't we stay?" Kurt was always looking for a way out of school. And he loved animals.

"You know full well there's only two weeks left of school. You have to go."

The boys looked over at their father, who curtly nodded in agreement. "Your mother's right. Be sure to leave before eight o' clock."

Maria and Georg watched as the pair defeatedly left the barn and ran up towards the house.

Maria glanced at her husband. "We could have used an extra pair of hands, but we'll manage just fine." She was rolling up her sleeves.

* * *

Maria turned slightly when she felt her husband's hands on her shoulders. She smiled at him, then nodded at the mare and foal. Arms crossed and resting on the stall door, she said quietly, "Isn't he a beauty?"

Georg scrutinized the small, still wet creature that was trying to remain upright on his wobbly legs. "If you say so, darling. But he could use a good rubbing off." He held out the towel which Maria had sent him to get.

She took the towel, sticking her tongue out playfully at him. She gently slapped him with it, saying as she pulled the door open, "You're just a big wuss, and I love you for it." She ran the towel over Belle's wet flanks, rubbing her velvet nose encouragingly. Maria then turned to look at the foal, silently holding her hand out for him to sniff at. When he made an attempt to come closer, Maria knelt down in the straw next to him and began to rub him down. The end result was a beautiful dark-chestnut foal that wanted his meal. After seeing that he got what he wanted, Maria backed out and rejoined her husband.

"Was that the last one to be born this spring, Georg?" Maria's eyes were still riveted on the little colt.

"Yes, Maria, he was."

Maria grinned. "Wonderful. All's well that ends well." She glanced down at herself. "Good thing it's laundry day, though." She looked up to see Georg watching her curiously. "What is it, darling?"

"You knew exactly what to do."

"I grew up on a farm. I've already told you that. I've seen plenty of foals being born in my time. Kids and lambs too."

"Who could have taught you so well, Maria?"

Maria's demeanor changed slightly, and there was a faint storm in her eyes. "I have work to do." With that she draped the towel over her arm and picked up the milk bucket as she reached the barn door. Georg was confused. Maria never hid anything from him. What secrets could his wife be harboring behind those stunning blue eyes?


	2. Pain

Maria hummed quietly to herself as she kneeled over the big washbucket. She scrubbed forcefully at the skirt she had managed to dirty up in the barn earlier that morning, attempting to ease out a stain. The children would be home soon, and she wasn't quite sure where Georg was. But, try as she may to concern herself with inane matters, her mind could focus on nothing but his innocent question. No matter how hard she tried to forget it—forget the memory that the question had aroused—she couldn't.

At first, she'd thought she had forgotten it, having buried herself into her studies at Nonnburg Abbey and devoted herself to the von Trapp children, and, eventually, their father. But she now realized that the memories were still there, just as sharp, deep, and painful as they had been upon occurrence. It seemed as if her life now, in comparison to her childhood and time at Nonnberg Abbey, was an entirely different world. A completely different time. Something she hadn't been a part of. At least, that was the way it felt.

Looking up towards the mountains, Maria felt the breeze ruffling her hair. She touched her wet hands to the gently falling tears that she now realized were streaming down her cheeks, whispering, "But they _are_ a part of me."

Wringing out the skirt, she hung it quickly on the line with everything else she'd washed that afternoon. Her heart was silently aching for the solace that the hills of Austria's mountains bought her. Hearing some faint whinnying, her gaze drifted towards the barn. "I'll go check on Belle's colt, then take a short walk." At the prospect of seeing the already energetic, spindly-legged colt again, her smile returned, but sadness was still etched in it. Sighing, she gathered up her long skirts, heading for the barn. "The Swiss Alps are better than no alps at all."

* * *

Georg scuffed at some stones on the dirt pathway, head down, hands in his pockets, his mind only on one thing: Maria. He was worried about her, but he knew it was useless to brood over it—she would either tell him, or she wouldn't. He was determined that she would. There were more dimensions to his gorgeous country wife; that he knew. The thing that plagued him, though, was the fact that the sides of his wife that he didn't know about were causing her internal pain. Georg hated seeing his wife in pain or out of sorts. He loved when her eyes were bright and shining, smile glowing and cheerful. Seeing her beautiful face in his mind, his thoughts soared to some of their happiest days together as husband and wife. Paris was something he'd never, ever forget.

_By the time Georg and Maria reached their luxurious hotel and managed to navigate their way to the honeymoon suite that he'd reserved secretly several weeks before, night had fallen on Paris, and the splendor of the city in the dark of night was in full array. _

Insisting that Maria allow him to carry her into their bedroom, Georg swept her light frame into his strong, muscular arms, and escorted her grandly into the large bedroom suite. "And how does Baroness von Trapp like her lodgings for the next month?" he inquired, setting her on her feet so she could have a look around.

Maria simply circled in place, trying to take all of it in. She'd never seen such luxury before, and could hardly believe that she would be living like a queen for a month. Georg noticed her eyes glistening with tears and he discovered that he was falling more in love with her, even when he thought he couldn't love her more than he already did.

His love only mounted as she melted into his arms, hugging him close to her body, resting her head on his shoulder, whispering softly, "I must be dreaming."

Georg gently pushed her away and took her chin in his hands, looking squarely into her stunning blue eyes. "I assure you, Maria, that you are not dreaming. A whole month of just me, you, Paris , and this honeymoon suite. No children, no Max, no work." He pulled her close to him again, wanting so to prove that he was serious, that he loved her. And quite honestly, he couldn't get enough of her. When she wasn't holding his hand or kissing him, he ached for her soft touch, the sweet smell of her hair, and to just be close to her. He'd loved Agathe dearly, and always would remember her fondly, but there was something different in Maria; something that made him completely and madly in love with her. He'd never felt that way before, and longed for more of it.

"A whole month alone to get to know each other better." Maria gently nuzzled Georg's face with her nose, then kissed him full on the mouth with such fervent passion that it nearly caught him off guard.

Brushing his fingers lightly along the back of her neck, holding her close and rubbing her back at the same time, Georg drank in the sweetness of her taste, kissing her just as passionately in return, murmuring as he did so, "How many more surprises like this am I in for, my love?"

Arms now around his neck, Maria quietly answered, "Perhaps you should wait and find out. We have a month to go yet, with our wedding day not even over." She pulled away, gaze penetrating deep into Georg's ice-blue eyes. "I love you, Georg. I love you."

"I wish I could show you in some way just how much I love you, always have, and always will, Maria."

Maria laughed, wandering out onto the balcony to see Paris by night, Georg right behind her. "I'm not so terribly naive, Georg..." Her voice trailed off, and she brushed his hand lightly with her own. Her eyes were shining and full of love, compassion, excitement, and yes, some apprehension. But Georg wasn't so badly thrown off this time by her sudden boldness- he almost expected it.

Georg watched her as she surveyed the streets of Paris, with their glittering lights and busy cabs far below. He took in her perfect form, reminded of one more reason to love her beyond human expression. She was gorgeous. He raised his eyes slightly when she turned back around, approaching him slowly. She went to him, and he gathered her in his arms once again, carrying her back inside to their bed.

He laid her down gently, tenderly brushing aside her bangs, kissing her over and over while helping her to undo the dress top she'd changed into after the wedding reception. She let his hands roam over her body, her own fumbling with the zipper of her skirt. Georg finished with her shirt buttons, then quickly undid it for her. It was wonderful being so close to her, touching her, kissing her, and undressing her.

Arms around her, he managed to unclasp her bra and pull that off of her too. He was overjoyed that he could finally have her, all of her, to himself, forever and always. Georg ran his strong hands up her arms and over her breasts, loving the sensation of her soft, warm skin and her body shuddering with pleasure. He stopped slowly, taking in the sight of his wife. She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his life. He kissed her forehead, then looked into her eyes. She was looking in his, just waiting, playing softly with his hair.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Maria?" Georg played with her short blond locks, all the while keeping her gaze.

Her answer was simple. "I'll always be ready to love you, darling. I'll never stop." She pulled him close again, kissing him with such an explosion of deep passion that it made him wonder why she'd actually wanted to be a nun, of all things, when this was so many times better.

But that was all he needed to hear and feel as he allowed Maria to slip off his shirt and the last articles of clothing were removed. He held her close to him, enjoying the feel of her warm, soft hands rubbing his back, running up and down his arms, her tongue in his mouth.

He knew this love between them would somehow never fade. Finally becoming one with each other, being within each other, made it so eternally complete. Holding his wife closer to him, having seen her perfection by the silvery illumination of the moonlight streaming through the window, he whispered to her, "You're beautiful, Maria."

In the end, Maria had only begged for more, and Georg had been more than happy to comply. Stroking her soft cheek, he watched her sleeping peacefully, faint smile still etched in her features, curled up next to him. He watched contently as her side rose and fell gently beneath the sheets that covered her, feeling as if he'd fallen in love with her all over again for the thousandth time that night. His Maria was definitely full of surprises. 

Georg's reverie was broken when he heard the sound of hoof beats approaching him. He realized that he'd been so completely absorbed in his thoughts that he'd walked himself all the way home, then into the fenced pasture land. He absently rubbed Sterling's soft nose when she put her head over the rail and nudged him, but his eyes were on the mountains.

He'd loved Maria since her first evening at the von Trapp villa. He loved her spirited personality, boldness, audacity. Yes, she'd annoyed and amused him at the same time, thanks in part to that slightly childish streak she'd possessed. But somehow, she had changed after her return from the abbey. Everything she'd had before was still there, yet she seemed so different...so much more mature. The night he'd proposed to her, she'd seemed so dejected, so confused, so hurt. He'd known why she was tormented then. But he didn't know what bothered her now. He'd penetrate her thoughts. He'd done it before successfully. It would just take a little more time. Despite being so strong, when Maria's defenses were down, she was really quite sensitive. Time. It would just take time.

* * *

Sitting with her knees up to her chin, arms wrapped around her legs, Maria let her tears flow freely, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She was frustrated, hurting, and confused. She felt like she had the day she'd returned to the von Trapp villa only to find Georg engaged to Elsa Schraeder: lost. Maria loved her husband deeply and trusted him with her life. So why couldn't she tell Georg about the lone other man in her life that had made it worth living when days were at their worst? Why couldn't she bear to tell him about Pietr? Georg had asked her so many times what her past had been like, and all she'd really told him was that she'd grown up in the mountains of Salzburg, on a small farm with her parents. She'd said that her life had been rough and her mother had sent her to the convent when she was seventeen in hopes that she'd lead a better life. What she hadn't told him was that she also had a brother.

His voice echoed in her head. Oh, how she'd loved him!

_"Maria, get out now!" Pietr hissed in her ear, glancing nervously towards the small bedroom. _

"But Pietr- Mother! Someone must stay with her, you know she isn't well!"

"Maria." Pietr's smoky gray eyes pierced her deep, stunning blue ones. "You must trust me. I'll take care of Mother." He took her by her arms and looked down into her young face. "Run to the mountains. You'll be safe there. You know them inside and out."

"But...Pietr..." Maria's fourteen year old eyes were filled with cold fear.

"I promise you that I'll be okay. Sing the way I've taught you and you'll find me."

Maria swallowed back one last protest, eyes searching Pietr's frantically. Quickly hugging him, she whispered, "I'll sing once more." With that, she turned and tore out the back door, barely remembering to shut the door behind her. 

That night had been horrible- from the moment her father had walked through the door, breath smelling freshly of whiskey, she'd known it would be. Things only got worse as he raged about the dishes not being done, and Maria had been terrified when he'd finally locked himself in his bedroom—in which her mother was sleeping.

Werner's drunken stupors were few and far between, but very quickly became nasty. Maria loved her father dearly; he never laid a hand on her except to discipline her, but her heart ached for her mother, who often received the blunt of his raging verbal abuse. And Pietr, being twenty-one, frequently acquired a black eye or bloody nose for his attempts to keep him away from their mother for the night. More memories began to emerge.

_Maria whipped around from the pot she was attending over the hearth when the door banged open loudly behind her. Her father, swaying slightly, glanced around, then staggered to the table, growling, "Where's the damn food, lazy girl? Where's your mother?" _

Banging his fist on the oaken table, he slurred, "You know I expect my food done and on the table when I get home, along with you and your mother. Pietr, too."

Maria told herself quietly that he meant none of the insults he was throwing at her, then turned around with a steaming bowl of goulash in her hands, replying as clearly as she could, "Supper is done, it has been. I was only keeping it warm for you. Mother's resting like Dr. Schmidt told her to. Pietr's out in the barns with Anja; she started foaling earlier this evening." She carefully met her father's gaze as she set his bowl in front of him.

Seizing a spoon, Werner began wolfing down his meal, not seeming to notice that Maria had wisely filled his bowl only half way.

"You're a damn good cook for sixteen years old, Maria, but you need to learn punctuality. Got that?" He had his spoon pointed at her. Maria swallowed, slowly nodding. Werner kept going. "And that foolish brother of yours needs to stop screwing with the livestock and just let nature take its course." He gulped down some weak coffee, sputtering slightly. "And when will your mother get out of that cursed bed?"

It was here that Maria couldn't take anymore. She knew he was being a senseless drunk when it came to her cooking and the family livestock, but she couldn't bear to hear him call her mother lazy. Nor could Pietr, for he walked in just that moment; but Maria had already began to speak her mind.

"If you'd stop overworking her and telling her how horrible she is, maybe, just maybe, she would get her strength back! She's just lost the fourth child in a row, and all you can say is—"

"How is it my_ fault that your mother can't give me a healthy son?" Werner was roaring now. _

Pietr jumped in, face beet-red with anger. "So I don't count as anything to you? I'm just your slave meant to make sure no valuable livestock dies? Meant to work my fingers to the bone to pay the medical bills for which you're responsible? Am I nothing_ to you?" _

Werner jumped up, knocking his chair over backwards and nearly upsetting the table. "How dare you? Both my son and daughter dare question me?" He made a swing at Pietr, who ducked it, then tripped over his fallen chair, crashing to the wood floor.

Maria rushed to him from the corner of the room, kneeling down to speak to him. "Father, are you alright?"

Pietr, still breathing hard, walked quietly over to his sister and knelt down beside her. His eyes were sad and troubled. "He's out, pet." Sighing, he said quietly, "It's my fault. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No, Pietr, I should have. It was wrong of me to speak out against him in the first place. He has authority over me as my father." Tears gently streamed down her face.

Pietr didn't say anything, but just hugged Maria close, murmuring, "I love you, Maria."

Maria could only whisper back, "Sing for me, Pietr." 

Yes. Pietr had taught her everything she knew, including how to sing.

Maria's vantage point in the hills allowed her to see clearly across the pastures in the distance. Her eyes roamed over them, recognizing Georg's prominent form leaning up against a fence, Sterling nudging at him. It made her smile. She simply had to tell him. He deserved to know, he was her husband for goodness sakes. And she hated keeping secrets from him. She wasn't very good at it as it was, even though he apparently thought so.

Standing up carefully, she laughed ruefully. It was more than time enough to return to her duties. She also had an obligation to fulfill. Despite the pain her newly aroused memories caused her, she couldn't help feeling somewhat more light-hearted. Beginning to trek back towards the farm, she simply began to sing, letting Edelweiss escape her lips.


	3. Confessions

Brigitta snatched the last skirts from the line and tossed them into the wicker basket, handing Gretl the pins. Gretl dropped each one importantly into her apron pocket, grinning at her sister.

"Can I carry the basket, Brigitta?"

Brigitta laughed as she brushed some loose strands of her long brown hair out of her face. "Do you think you can manage it?"  
"I'm almost seven!" Gretl puffed out her chest proudly and smiled, revealing the gaps in her pearly rows of teeth. She then proceeded to lift the heavy basket full of clothing and stumble back towards the house. Brigitta laughed to herself; the basket was almost as big as Gretl. Turning around, she bent down to pick up her book, then noticed a tall, slender form meandering towards the fenced pasture.

Straightening up, Brigitta realized it was her mother. Being the observant girl of the family, she noticed the slightly dejected carriage that her mother had—almost uncertain.

"Brigitta!"

Brigitta sighed; Gretl had made it to the door, but couldn't figure out how to open in without accidentally dumping the clean wash to the ground or dirtying her own self up. "Coming, Gretl," she called, making a mental note to check with her mother and see what was on her mind. It reminded her frightfully of the days directly after Maria had returned to them when they'd been living in Salzburg. She wasn't herself. Furthermore, she'd seemed fine just that morning. It was unusual for her mother to become so quiet so quickly.

* * *

Kurt banged into the back door of the kitchen, Friedrich and Louisa close behind him. "I won!" he shouted gleefully.

"Only because you got a head start, cheater!" Louisa playfully teased.

"You're just saying that because you came in last." Friedrich grinned maliciously at his sister.

"I was in second! That is, until you knocked me over." Louisa crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at them. "Given a fair start, I could have won."

Friedrich glanced over at Brigitta and Marta, who were sitting at the table working on their homework. "Where are Mother and Father, Brigitta?"

Closing her arithmetic book with a snap, Brigitta answered, "I saw Mother down by the pasture a little while ago. I don't know where Father is. Mother said something about him going into town today, though."

"Oh, Louisa, Friedrich! The foal! Let's go see how it is!" Kurt was out the door just as fast as he'd come.

Friedrich looked over at his two younger sisters, inquiring, "Want to go look at the new foal? I know Louisa doesn't need an invitation."

"I will later on, I should probably fold some of the laundry for Mother." Brigitta stood up and went to grab the laundry basket.

Marta piped up, "I'll come! Can I have a piggy-back ride?"

"I suppose so." Friedrich sighed good-naturedly and hoisted his sister onto his back.

* * *

Liesl walked quietly down the dirt path towards the house. Brigitta and Marta had left school first, and Friedrich, Louisa, and Kurt had decided halfway home to have a race. She'd chosen to take the walk quietly that day, enjoying her surroundings as much as she could. Looking up towards the large rolling hills and pastures of the farm they currently occupied, she saw her father's figure up against a fence and made her way towards him.

"Hello, Father," she said warmly upon approaching him.

Georg turned slightly, seeing Liesl out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, hello, darling. How was school today?"

Liesl moved next to her father, leaning her arms on the fence, eyes on Sterling and her beautiful yearling, Adela. She answered back, "Just fine." She glanced over at him, noticing his slightly far-away gaze. "How did the foaling go?" she questioned quietly. "The boys mentioned it this morning when they came up for breakfast."

"It took some time, but in the end, your mother managed to work some of her magic and turn the foal properly so Belle could deliver it. Both are doing fine, and he's a handsome little colt. Already prancing around." With that, he turned and smiled at his daughter, wrapping an arm around her. "Why don't we go see what work needs to be done around here and then help your mother with dinner?"

Liesl smiled contently, walking with her father. "You know I couldn't say no to that even if I wanted to. Mother hardly leaves a speck of dust as it is, though."

"Touché, my dear, touché."

* * *

Maria looked down from the dishes she was washing, feeling a tug at her skirt. It was Gretl. "Yes, darling?"

"Mother," Gretl started, "can you teach us a new song tonight? On the guitar?"

"Of course, sweetie." Maria quickly dried off her hands and knelt down to her youngest daughter's level. "Where do you want to go sing? Outside or in the living room?"

"Inside," the girl promptly answered. "It's all hot and icky outside, and the mosquitoes bite me all the time."

Maria chuckled, hugging Gretl quickly. "They can be a bother, can't they? Run along and get the guitar, I'll be finished shortly, darling."

Gretl's whole face was alight with anticipation. "Yes, Mother!"

Smile on her face and shaking her head in an amused way, Maria stood back up to full height and thrust her hands back into the water. Addressing Liesl and Kurt, who were helping in the kitchen tonight, she said, "I should be done in five minutes, there's no reason for you to be cramped in here needlessly. Go find Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta, and Marta and meet me in the living room, okay?" It was more of an order than a request, so the two quickly went off in search of their siblings.

Maria felt eyes upon her as she stacked the plates and put them in the cupboard. She turned slightly as she reached for the clean silverware. "You're welcome to join me and the children, sweetheart."

"Maria."

Georg's tone—soft, gentle, and imploring—made Maria stop for a moment. Back still to her husband, she said, "Later, Georg. Now isn't the time for it. But you shall know; I promise you that."

Maria had expected either a sharp retort or silence. Instead, she felt Georg's strong, warm arms wrapping around her waist, and she leaned back into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

He murmured in her ear, "I know, darling. I have every reason to believe in you. And love you too," he added as an afterthought.

Maria turned and kissed her husband tenderly, nipping gently at his ear. She whispered, "I love you too, Georg. But as Ecclesiastes says, there's a time and a place for everything."

"I get the hint, sweetheart. What songs are you going to teach tonight?" Georg stepped away, helping to put some of the dishes away.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Maria had a mischievous smile on her face and glint in her eye.

Kitchen clean, Georg took his wife's hand in his and smiled at her. "We have seven anxious children waiting for us patiently—which I doubt will last." He led her into the living room. Gretl was immediately at Maria's side, carefully holding up the guitar.

"Thank you, Gretl." Maria smiled at her youngest as she settled on the divan, Georg right next to her.

"What are you going to teach us today, Mother?" inquired Kurt.

"Well, I thought tonight, instead of something completely new, we'd sing some old, but familiar songs. Why not start with that puppet show song, 'The Lonely Goatherd'?" She glanced around at her children, grinning at the cries of delight and Georg's amused chuckle beside her.

* * *

As Brigitta ran through warm-up scales with her siblings, her warm, soft soprano echoing the others, she watched her mother intently. Maria was somehow more herself again. But then, Brigitta countered, her mother was always herself when she was singing—and when her father was close to her, as he was now, one arm possessively around her mother's slender waist.

Shaking herself, Brigitta dismissed her previous notions from earlier that day. She must have been imagining things. Maria's eyes almost always showed her feelings- something Brigitta had noticed from the first day the pretty young fräulein had stepped into the von Trapp villa. Her stunning blue eyes held at this moment only pure happiness and joy. Despite this fact, Brigitta couldn't get rid of the feeling that there was some sort of unrest about her mother—she was certain there'd been shadows in her eyes that afternoon. She'd see what Liesl and Louisa thought later on.

* * *

Liesl sat on her small bed, brushing out her brown, wavy locks. She glanced up when Brigitta and Louisa wandered into the bedroom.

"A penny for your thoughts, Liesl?" Brigitta sat down on the floor, up against the wall, opening her diary and beginning to write in it.

Liesl set her brush down, smiling and commenting amusedly, "I could say the same to you. You were pretty distracted tonight."

"Oh, I don't know." Brigitta trailed off, glancing up from what she was writing. "Mother seemed really down today. And just a few days ago, the smile she had on her face was unshakable. I just find it unusual for her."

"She was rather quiet at dinner." Liesl lay back onto the bed, stretching. "What do you think, Louisa?"

"I think Father wasn't himself either. I wonder if they had a fight." Louisa twisted her hair around her finger.

"Definitely realistic, but if they were mad at each other, neither of them would have been looking at each other with such oogly eyes when they came in the living room tonight, or when they sang Edelweiss together." Brigitta glanced up once again from her leather-bound diary, smirking at Louisa. It was there that the discussion concluded, however, for Marta and Gretl trooped in that moment, followed by Georg.

Georg smiled at his daughters, saying cheerfully, "Bedtime, girls." He gave his eldest three a quick hug and kiss, then settled Marta and Gretl into the bed they shared. "Mother will be here in a moment, she's saying goodnight to the boys right now."

Gretl sat back up for a moment, concerned expression on her face. "Father, you won't forget to say good night to the little colt, will you?"

Georg chuckled, tucking Gretl back under the covers as she lay back down, touching her nose with his finger. "No, darling; I'm going to check on him now, okay?"

When she nodded in a satisfied manner, Georg stepped out of the bedroom, bidding his daughters good night. Maria was just walking in. "I'm going to check on the colt one more time, darling. I'll be back shortly."

Maria glanced at him, smiling softly. She nodded in understanding, then knocked gently on the girls' door before entering.

* * *

Georg closed the bedroom door behind him, glancing around for Maria in the darkened room. He saw her slender silhouette against the large window. She had her long cotton nightgown on and seemed to be deep in thought. The moon was shining brightly for a warm, late spring night, but the illusion reminded him very much of their night in the gazebo—close to two years ago now. How vulnerable she'd been that evening! Nature seemed to have recreated the circumstance tonight.

Suddenly, Maria's voice broke the silence. "Brigitta's noticing. She was hardly focused tonight." She turned to look at her husband, and he went to her, gathering her softness in his arms, holding her tight. Maria rested her head on his shoulder, arms around him.

Georg nuzzled Maria's silky, blond hair. Murmuring quietly, he told her, "I'm listening, Maria."

Maria was quiet for a spell. Then, she gazed into her husband's blue eyes. "Georg, oh Georg... The night you sought me out in the gazebo, I- I could barely believe it. I wondered if I was dreaming."

Georg stroked Maria's hair. "You said, 'Can this be happening to me?' There's more to the story than just a postulant from Nonnberg Abbey that marries a widowed Baron, isn't there?"

Maria looked up again, simply nodding. "I had a brother, Georg. His name was Pietr." She gently extracted herself from Georg's arms, pacing the small bedroom with her arms crossed, ands clutching her shoulders. "He was about six years older than me, and my best friend in the whole world. He died when I was nineteen. My mother, too. Pneumonia. An entire epidemic swept through the area that winter. I was already in the convent." She turned, pained expression crossing her young face. "Georg, he taught me _every_ single thing I know! _Everything_!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Georg was partially stunned. She swayed slightly, and he directed her to sit on the edge of the bed, where she buried her head in his chest.

Georg rocked her quietly, stroking her cheek, waiting for her to continue.

Once Maria had managed to calm herself down enough, she plowed on. "He adored animals, Georg. Adored them. Often times, when I was at the convent, if I felt just a little lonely, I'd go to the barn and talk to the animals." She laughed slightly, remembering. "Oh, how I got reprimanded for coming to dinner with hay in my hair by Sister Bernice."

Georg laughed warmly with her. "I recall you admitting to me on a certain day that you were much more trouble there than just your headstrong nature, my love."

Maria nodded. "The other thing he taught me was how to sing. He loved singing like nothing else. If he wasn't singing, he was whistling. If he wasn't whistling, he had to be eating or sleeping."

Georg chuckled. "He sounds very much like our Kurt. Loves animals, is always making noise, and is always hungry."

Maria smiled, wiping away some more tears. "Yes, Kurt did remind me of Pietr." She took Georg's hand in her own, continuing, "When I was young, he quickly realized that I had an unusually developed singing voice. I already loved music and singing, but what he began to teach me from that point on forever changed how I sang. From there on out, my every thought and dream, I'd put into song. Everything and anything. It just became an eternal part of me." Maria sighed, nuzzling Georg gently. "It was our special connection.

"The first year I spent in the convent, we would meet up in the mountains, sometimes have a picnic lunch. Occasionally, Mother came along, if she could." Maria stood up and padded over to the window again. "I loved my convent life, even though I was, admittedly, the misfit. But sometimes...sometimes I became so dreadfully lonely. When the gates were open and my chores were attended to, I would go to the hills and sing. Pietr always appeared without fail. I always seemed to sing myself straight to him.

"One warm, winter day, with no snow to be seen, I went to the mountains, but didn't find Pietr, and he didn't come to me." Maria took a deep breath. "The rest of the winter we weren't allowed out of the convent walls; the whole area was quarantined due to that dreadful epidemic."

Maria's eyes showed pain, but Georg knew it had lessened a great deal already. She hadn't had a soul to tell all this to, no one to share it with, in all this time. It was good that she could finally get it all out.

"I got a telegram one spring day in early May, just a week after the quarantine ended. It informed me that my mother had died in January of that year, and Pietr in March, from pneumonia." Maria went back to sit next to her husband. She wasn't crying anymore. "Pietr once told me, 'The day I die, I'll fly up into heaven to be with the angel chorus, and wherever you are, I'll be able to look down and see you singing, Maria. And I'll sing for you. Only go to the hills and you'll find me there.' When I got that telegram, I was too numb for tears. The only thing I _could_ do was sing. I couldn't be sad and dejected; Pietr despised such behavior—especially concerning him.

"At that point, I came to a big realization, and it changed my faith dramatically. I realized that God had given me Pietr's love to show me how He unconditionally loved me, and that I needed to trust in Him. Whenever I needed comfort, I would go to the hills and sing. The hills were my solace, and my songs, a refuge. I felt so much closer to God and Pietr in the moments that I could slip away."

Georg tightened his grip on Maria, drawing her even closer. He was thoughtful. "I only pushed God away when Agathe died. She died in that same epidemic."

"Oh, Georg." Maria could only hug him back and kiss him tenderly.

Georg smiled down at Maria, and said, "Finish what you were saying, darling. Something tells me there's more."

Maria shrugged. "Only that I became enamored in my service and devotion for God. I wanted to give Him back all the love He'd given me through my brother."

Georg could only love his wife more for the trials she'd gone through with such strength. He dropped some more loving kisses on her head. "Oh, my love, if only I'd known."

Maria's reply came quiet, but firm. "Don't you dare think of blaming yourself, Georg. It's my fault and mine alone. I tried to bury the memories because I had no one to share them with. That caught up with me, but now that I have you to share them with, I think I can let go completely." Maria kissed him fervently. "Thank you for not only being persistent with me, but giving me the space I've needed to confront my feelings for the first time in a long time. I love you, darling."

"And I love you, Maria."


	4. Discussions

_Thank you all so much for the reviews! They do so much to boost one's morale! I'm awfully sorry for the long wait for this new chapter; I'm not going to make excuses for myself, I've been rather lazy about getting this done. However, I have had a lot of schoolwork and midterms last week. My betas also have a life, so it took a while to get this all processed. I apologize also for not responding personally to my reviews- life really knows how to get in the way. I'll try to be better about it._

_One note: This is a German-based story, but I like Swiss influence here and there. Hence, some different spellings for names and such. :)_

* * *

Chapter Four: Discussions

Friedrich glanced quickly over at his father, hands brushing gently over Belle's colt—now named Treue by his owner—and questioned him, for his father was extremely distracted. "Father, is everything okay?"

"I don't know in the slightest, I really don't." Georg set down the pitchfork he'd been holding, leaning it up against the wall. "Friedrich, go tell your mother I need to talk with her. Have her meet me here; I still need to make sure which of the horses need to be reshod. Then you and Liesl take your brother and sisters for a hike."

Friedrich saw the solemn urgency in his father's eyes—a rare occurrence—and nodded. "Yes father." The gangly-legged sixteen-year-old gave Treue a final pat, closed his stall door firmly, and headed for the house.

Georg sighed. In the case of his family, World War II was but a defeated battle. The von Trapps had many hurdles to clear before life even began to resume a noticeable air of normalcy.

* * *

Maria was seated on the warm grass, late July sun shining down, surrounded by her children, with the guitar on her lap. She was discussing some new scales and rounds that they might enjoy singing together.

At Friedrich's quiet approach, she saw his bidding in his eyes—very much like Georg's—before he said a word. Simply nodding at Friedrich's message from her husband, she handed him the guitar and began the trek down the large hill for the barn. Something had been on Georg's mind for a time now. She'd decided it was best not to press him, and let patience reward her. That decision had been wise, she knew.

Maria stepped into the barn, glancing around. "Georg, watch out!" Her warning came just in time and Georg quickly leapt away from the hoof aimed at the back of his head.

"That damned horse is always out to get me." Georg shook his head at the dapple-gray Belgian, frowning, then winced at Maria's reproving glare. "I'm sorry, darling. Old sailor's nature shining through."

Maria attempted to retain the stern expression, but smiled as she hugged him quickly. "And I'll thank you not to let it happen again."

"Yes sir!" Georg jokingly saluted his wife, who was now in his place, checking the Belgian's shoes herself.  
Maria laughed, twisting around to look at her husband. "Old Ben here's pulled a shoe loose, and kicked one off completely." She stood up to full height, inquiring cheekily, "Do I need to check any more for you?" Her mischievous grin was in place.

Georg shook his head. "No, I saved that rebel for last." Georg fiddled with the bridle hanging up outside the stall. He suddenly didn't seem to want to meet her eyes.

In attempt to break the rather awkward silence, Maria pressed, "But you did want something else?" She bolted Ben's door, then sat down on a hay bale right outside of it. "I can see it in your eyes."

Georg knew there was no evading his wife any longer; she was his partner, and needed to know that he was clueless as to what their family should do. Nearly four months had passed since the announcement of Hitler's assassination. They needed to come to some conclusion, and soon. "Maria...I'm lost. I'm not so sure Austria is the best place to return to, I'm really not." He turned and looked into his wife's blue eyes, searching desperately for her answer. Maria's expression was neutral; she gave no thought or emotion away. "Word has it that Austria is in ruins—though I have no clarification as to whether it's financial or physical. Probably both."

Maria held out her hand, and Georg took it, sitting down beside her. Her gentle, warm, soft touch calmed him somewhat. He wasn't prepared for what she said in answer, but it didn't surprise him much.

"I trust you fully, Georg. You know that. I'll always stand firmly behind you in any decision you make. It honors me that we do this together, and not apart." She rubbed his hand, searching deep in his eyes, just as he'd done to her a moment before. Knowing that she had his full attention, she took a deep breath. Her tone was serious. "We should at least give home a try. We have to try, at least."

He took his time to consider what his wife was telling him. She meant every word. He could see it in her eyes. Maria would rather die than have the mountains taken from her. They were her soul.

Georg half-smiled, then stood up and began to pace the aisle. Maria's determination—steadfast and strong—amazed him very frequently. She refused to give up on anything when hope still glimmered. He turned to look at the young woman sitting before him again, being reminded all over again just how much he loved her.

"Georg?" she asked, gazing at him with an expression filled with love and peace, reassuring him of her faith in him. No words were needed. She stood up, silently watching him sort things through in his mind, trying to come to a decision. She reached for his hand, and the two of them walked slowly to the barn door. She mulled over in her mind everything that had just elapsed between them, gaze wandering over the rolling hills of lush green pasture land and the breathtaking backdrop of the mountains. But she was quick to give her attention back to Georg when he turned her to face him.

"We also have to take into consideration the fact that we really need to get out of that shack—we're short on space as it is." He smiled at Maria, touching her nose as she laughed softly and drew closer to him, nuzzling his face.

"Has your ecstasy worn off yet? Am I allowed to tell the children?"

"Why not let them figure it out for themselves?" There was a knowing glint in Georg's eyes.

Maria sighed. "I do believe Liesl has her suspicions, as do Louisa and Brigitta."

"I don't think I'll ever understand quite how women can figure each other out." Georg was running his thumb along her jaw, causing her to moan.

"Oh, Georg, please don't." She kissed him quickly on the nose. "I would have hoped that seven previous pregnancies would have taught you _something_."

"Not much." He grinned in his maddeningly winsome way, but gave in to Maria's exasperated glare. "All right, I did learn not to argue with expectant mothers. Happy?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more impossible than I am." She pretended to size him up. "But yes, I'm satisfied. What do you want for supper?" By the time she'd asked, she was already halfway to the house.

"What about lunch?" Georg chuckled to himself. At least Maria's eating habits hadn't changed much. As of yet.

"The children have already eaten, Captain. Come up and I'll get you something."

Georg sighed, forever to be outsmarted by his wife. "Yes, Fräulein." Maria only glanced over her shoulder and grinned at him, offering her hand. He jogged to catch up with her, and the two of them strolled their way into the house.

* * *

Maria set a plate of warm rolls and a jar of apple jam on the table in front of her husband. "Tea or coffee, Georg?"

Georg picked up a knife and began slathering his roll with jam. "Coffee, if you would."

"Certainly." She already had it poured for him. Handing it to him and accepting his thanks, she sat down opposite him, cup of tea in her hands. "Are we any closer to a decision, Georg?"

"I do agree with you; we should go back and see how things go. Give it a chance." He finished his last bite of the roll. "Somehow, it doesn't feel right to be here quite comfortably—cramped as we are—when our homeland needs help." He took Maria's hands in his. "Perhaps we could be of some notable service. Perhaps."

"We can only trust in God, Georg." Maria rubbed his hand lovingly, then stood up, gesturing at his empty plate. At his indication that he was done, she took his plate and began to clear up the dishes from lunch. Back to him as she pumped water into the sink, she asked, "When do you want to leave?"

Georg fiddled with his empty cup. "I suppose I'll go speak with Nels Dorfler tomorrow after church. I want to leave by Wednesday at the latest. We can take a train as far as Vienna—maybe Salzburg."

"The children will want to say goodbye." Maria was now drying the clean plates. "I'll see about a farewell song for them to sing after we discuss matters with them. Among other things." She glanced pointedly at her husband, who finally raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, you win. But it is rather fun seeing all the bewildered faces when I treat you like the queen of Sheba."

"You merciless wench." Maria could only shake her head as she bent down to kiss Georg's cheek. "I love you, darling, but do stop acting like this is the first time you've ever had a pregnant wife. For my sake, okay?"  
Georg reached up and returned Maria's kiss. "If you insist."

"I insist. You're driving me mad. And I only told you a week ago. I think I'll scream if I have to endure just one more day of royal treatment. I love you too much to make you endure that." Georg only laughed.

* * *

"Mother, why am I always, always last?" Gretl had a right little pout on her face, arms crossed adamantly over her chest.

Kurt sighed loudly. "Not this _again_, Gretl. Don't you remember what Uncle Max told you?"

"Kurt." Maria shook her head slightly at him, her tone gentle, but firm. She quietly knelt down in front of Gretl, smoothing her hair out of her face. She glanced up at her husband, who'd walked into the living room with Liesl and Brigitta just in time to hear Gretl's question.

He nodded slightly, small smile playing at his lips. He quickly straightened out, however, when he realized that his three oldest daughters were staring at him.

Maria smirked at Georg as she picked up her six year old and settled on the divan. She'd seen. With Gretl facing her expectantly, she began, "Usually, Gretl, the youngest goes last for something for that reason. And sometimes because they're the smallest. But," she said, touching her daughter's nose with a long finger, "you're catching up to Marta faster than I can make you new clothes."

Gretl grinned at this, but the smile almost immediately melted back into a frown. She said resolutely, "I'm tired of being last. I'm going to wish for a baby on my birthday next week." She slid down from her mother's lap, which was secretly a relief to Maria. Gretl was not a light child.

Gretl turned thoughtfully around, addressing her mother. "How long would it take a baby to get here?"

Maria was aware of at least three pairs of eyes resting on her intently. She answered, "Around eight to nine months, darling. Why do you ask?"

"That's an awfully long time. What if he got hungry on his way here? Who would feed him?" Her green eyes were filled with worry.

"Oh, sweetie." Maria hugged her close, stroking her cheek. She whispered in Gretl's ear, "You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. Would you like it if I had a baby in the wintertime? Around January?" She took Gretl's small hand in hers and placed it on her abdomen. "He's right here, safe and sound. The only thing you have to do is make sure I eat enough." She smiled. "Does that sound good?"

Gretl nodded, hugging her mother tight around her neck.

Louisa couldn't stand the tension. She blurted out, "Are you pregnant or not?"

Maria looked around the small room at her seven children, then to her husband, and simply nodded. In an instant she was surrounded by her family, all of the children excitedly exclaiming and hugging her.

* * *

_"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye..."_

"Father, where's the bathroom?" Marta had a slightly agitated look on her face.

How she'd managed to walk down the swaying aisle of the train was beyond Georg. He glanced over at Maria, who was holding Gretl quietly in her lap.

"I'll take them both now." Gretl hopped off of her mother's lap and joined her sister, while Maria tried her best not to step on Georg's toes as she went.

Georg thumbed through one of the books Maria had insisted he read, not really able to concentrate. He was eager, yet apprehensive, to return to his homeland. They'd crossed the border into Austria several hours beforehand, and would reach Vienna in an hour or so. From there, they would all catch another train into Salzburg, then take the bus the rest of the way to Aigen.

Home. It had a warm and welcoming ring. But would it ever be the same?

* * *

_**Treue** means "loyalty" in the German language._

_The "review" button is calling you- plus, quicker updates!_


	5. Surprises

Chapter Five: Surprises

Maria didn't know whether to feel excited or apprehensive. Her heart was in her throat. She thought back to the last time she had driven down this road, toward the place that she had so desperately wanted to call "home" once and for all. And the last time she'd driven away from it, not knowing if they'd ever be back. She looked over to her husband, and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He smiled lightly and gave his wife a reassuring nod. She slipped her hand quickly into his, taking a deep breath. Georg braked to let the boys out so they could open the gates, then kissed her hand quickly.

Georg pulled into the driveway, making sure that Kurt and Friedrich managed to close the gates behind them without any trouble. He steered up to the front door, then stepped out of it, glancing around the vicinity. The curtains were open in the windows, the yard nicely maintained. Georg was confused. Looking over the top of the car at Maria, he gave her a concerned look, then mouthed to her to keep the children outdoors.

Determined to find out was going on, Georg slammed his door shut and quickly strode to the front door. Not unexpectedly, it was unlocked.

Maria watched her husband go, her eyebrows knit together in speculation over the current situation. Friedrich's voice jolted her out of her musings.

The curtain had twitched, and a hand had waved. Friedrich was dashing up the driveway, hurrying for the door. "Oh, look, it's-"

Maria cut her son off sharply. "No, Friedrich. Your father wants you all to stay out here for a while." All the children were rather taken aback at their mother's tone of voice. Maria smiled apologetically, softening her voice a bit. "Go into the back yard and play a game of tag. If you all stay outdoors until your father or I come to get you, I'll make some _apfelstrudel_ for supper tomorrow."

The children all exclaimed excitedly, then the rest of them filed out of the car and ran for the backyard.

* * *

"Well, well, well. I was wondering when the Captain would sail back into the harbour of home." Max Detweiler was standing expectantly in the main hall of the villa, hands behind his back, playful grin on his face.

"Very funny, Max." Georg couldn't help but smile at his old friend, not able to maintain any sort of stern demeanor; he was—heaven forbid!—genuinely pleased to see Max Detweiler in his house. "How long have you been here?"

"Why, my dear Georg, ever since my Swiss friends informed me that you had left Switzerland. Surely you knew I have contacts there?" Max was chuckling lightly.

"I could have guessed as much." Georg knew Max had a motive behind his appearance. "You've got more than a social call in mind—what's going on?" Georg jerked around at the light tap of footsteps on the marble floor. He hoped it wasn't one of the children.

"Georg, darling, I didn't expect everything to be so...clean. And well...organized." Maria gazed around the main hall in wonder, confusion in her eyes. "Like we left it..." Her voice trailed off.

Max looked slightly uncomfortable, and there were shadows in his bright eyes now. Hands still behind his back, rocking agitatedly on the balls of his feet, he cleared his throat. "I, uh...That's why I'm here." He held Georg's gaze for a moment. "I don't think you'll like it much." Rather absentmindedly, he took Maria's hand and kissed it lightly, saying, "Maria." She smiled, nodding in greeting.

Max seemed to have a distracted glaze over his eyes, but he shook himself, suggesting, "Perhaps we should take a seat in your office, Georg."

Georg wanted answers, but Max left no room for retorts; he was already walking into Georg's private study. Glancing at Maria with an expression that clearly depicted annoyance, he took her hand and the two followed Max into the study.

"I hardly know where to start." Max was pacing in front of the large, beautiful cherry-stained desk.

"The beginning, I suppose." Georg watched him coyly.

Max sighed heavily. "I have only just removed a rather large Nazi flag from above your front door." He stopped in front of Georg, weighing his words carefully and warily. "This house, the von Trapp villa, is the deserted headquarters of top-notch Nazi officials, including Heinrich Himmler and Adolf Hitler themselves."

Maria suppressed a gasp, glancing quickly at her husband, then back to Max. Cold fury was in Georg's eyes.

"The flag is the only thing I've found in the last few hours that I've been able to remove." He scrutinized the younger man and his much younger wife. "I didn't think it right for you to come home to a swastika-emblazoned flag on your doorstep." His voice was quiet.

Everything Max told them ran quickly through Maria's mind; though they had nothing to fear any longer, cold, icy fingers seemed to be gripping her heart, anger rising slowly in her chest. The nerve the Nazis had displayed by "requesting" Georg's immediate acceptance into the naval forces of the Third Reich had been one thing. But actually mocking her husband by using his house? Her house? Their house? She shuddered.

Georg's profile remained ramrod-straight, but his eyes, so deep and so warm in their blue hues, held nothing but ice in them. A vein in his temple was twitching, his fists slowly curling. Maria knew what she was feeling was nothing compared to what her husband felt. Max knew it too.

"Georg, I don't want to make this any more difficult on you; I'm just going to say this: Nazi propaganda and literature are stored throughout most of the office or library-like rooms." He moved to the side of Georg's large desk and opened a drawer. When he drew his hand out of it, he held a thick stack of brochures and a folded poster. Georg silently took the brochures, as did Maria, while Max spread the poster on the desk.

Maria skimmed a brochure, then glanced at the poster. Teeth gritted, she said in disbelief, "They've been brainwashing our country! Along with the rest of Europe! What in heaven's name is all this anti-Jewish sentiment?" She looked over to her husband, who had a crumpled brochure in his clenched fist.

"Maria, don't read any more of that." He had a far-away look in his eyes, but his tone was nearly vehement. He turned to the window, looking out of it. Their children were running around the grounds, playing a game of tag. How Maria had convinced them to stay out of the house this long was beyond him. "Take the children into Salzburg for the rest of the day. We've got work to do." He looked to Max, who nodded.

Maria kept her eyes on Georg, not responding for a moment, just observing. But then she quickly brushed his forehead with her hand and gave him a light kiss, turning to leave. As she walked out, she glanced further down the hallway, trying to see into the dining hall. Stopping in her tracks, she said sharply, "Georg." He stepped out immediately, finding her pointing towards the dining hall. An ugly black swastika was hanging on the wall.

Georg met his wife's gaze fleetingly, then turned to Max, who'd followed them out. The older man was staring at the bent spider with hatred in his eyes. Voice filled with wonder, Georg questioned, "How did you escape their clutches? Your grandmother was a Jewess."

As Maria listened, her eyes widened. The frightening reality of the danger Max might have been in hit her forcefully; she bit her lip, waiting to hear the answer to her husband's question.

It had been pure hell. Max shuddered inwardly, remembering the parading, the shouting, the raids. He'd escaped it himself, but watching people around him fall victim the ugly threats of the Nazis, watching the suffering, crying, pain, was nearly unbearable. The horrors would forever be etched in his memory. It wasn't pretty; he didn't want to remember any of this. But somehow, he found himself being grateful for it; he came out of the conflict much stronger than he'd gone into it.

Max finally tore his gaze away from the dining room wall. "Fake identities. And the grace of God. Those two things alone kept me alive." He nodded towards the swastika. "That symbol meant death for several million Jews. Hitler wished to eliminate the entire race."

For a moment, Maria could only stare at this man who'd become like a family member to her. She felt somewhat guilty that he hadn't come along with them to Switzerland. "Oh, Max." She hugged him in a warm, tender embrace, whispering in his ear, "I wish we'd known more. I feel terrible for having lived in adequate comfort while you've been toying with your identity just to stay alive."

Max gently pulled away from the young woman, holding her by the shoulders, keeping eye contact. "My dear girl, you were in more danger in a night's time than I was in two years. Don't let it trouble you." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Now, do as Georg asked and keep the children busy—I don't think they ought to be seeing Nazi memorabilia in the place they call home."

Maria didn't break his gaze. Despite his reassurances, she wondered if he knew more than he was letting on. Instead of pressing him, she merely nodded in agreement to his statement regarding the children.

"Unless, of course," Max grinned again, "there are some introductions to be made first?"

Maria turned to glance at Georg, momentarily confused. Then she understood. "Would you mind waiting till January for us to introduce our newest family member?" Her radiant smile was back in place despite the dark thoughts looming in her mind.

"Who should I blame if I die of impatience?" Max looked from Georg to Maria.

Georg and Maria glanced at each other, then said in unison, "The baby."

* * *

Maria sent her children off in pairs as they reached the streets of the town square, but held back Liesl and Friedrich momentarily. She stated calmly, "I'd like to talk to you about something."

Friedrich kept his gaze locked on his mother, searching her eyes. He said quietly, "Uncle Max only waved from the window. Home isn't the same anymore. It never will be." Maria nodded sadly, placing her arm around Friedrich's shoulders as the three of them walked silently through the streets. It was disturbing to see that many of the once-cheerful windows of the shops were dark and the fruit stands quite empty.

Liesl commented quietly, voice sounding torn, "It's not only home, but Salzburg that's changed, as well." Maria looked over at her daughter. Liesl's face was sad as she surveyed the streets. "Austria."

Maria knew Georg might not like this, but she had to tell Liesl and Friedrich what was going on in their house at this moment. She took a deep breath. "I have to take a leap of faith. Your father may not like this, but I do think he'd agree with me in saying that you two are old enough to know what we found in the villa."

Liesl's eyes flashed; Friedrich's jaw was set.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this: our home has been the official headquarters for some of the Nazi brass for the last two years." Maria watched her two eldest carefully: Friedrich was silent, staring into the distance, and Liesl's face was white. She continued briskly, "But none of this. Your father and I agreed that, no matter what, we needed to come back to Austria." She spun around, facing them, causing her skirt to flare out slightly. "We've got our work cut out for us—can I count on you two to help make the villa 'home' again?"

Liesl and Friedrich exchanged quick glances with each other, small, tentative smiles lighting their faces. They both took their mother's outstretched hands, and Friedrich answered, "We're family." He was rewarded with one of Maria's warmest smiles.

* * *

Georg tossed several stacks of pro-Nazi material into the cookstove. "How long have you known of the Nazis occupying my home?"

Max stacked the last of the books and pamphlets onto the large kitchen table. The last three hours had been tiring, but he and Georg had combed the entire villa for Nazi memorabilia, which was saying something for the enormity of it. They both believed they'd found and destroyed everything. "Since about mid-June."

Georg grunted absently, watching the pages curl and whither away into ash as they burned in the cookstove. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Georg, I know you." Max stared hard at his friend. "Have you even considered that Maria will most likely be forced to say something to the children in explanation? Liesl and Friedrich especially? They aren't children any longer."

Georg glanced up briefly, then continued staring into the flames. Considered? This man didn't know the beginnings of everything he'd had to consider in the last two years, and especially in recent events. He had seven children, a wife, a baby on the way, and Max dared ask him if he hadn't considered what Maria might have to say to their oldest? He would rather Maria didn't have to, but if there wasn't any way for her to prevent it, then she had to. He finally answered, "Max, have I said once that I _wouldn't _tell them? They can't be seeing this damned trash. I don't want them here while we take care of it."

Max shrugged. "I just can't bear seeing you in this state. The last time you looked like this, Agathe was dying." His voice was gentle and quiet. "It took a little governess to bring back the man I once knew, and now know once more."

The naval captain listened silently to his old friend and realized he was right. Georg stood up and walked over to Max, taking his hand to shake it, then embraced him in a gruff hug. "Thank you. I suppose I really don't know you, Max."

Max smiled, thumping Georg on the back. "No, my friend, I don't suppose you do."

* * *

The children were seated at the dinner table, watching their parents nervously. Maria was silently eating the chicken she'd fried for dinner, and Georg, having finished, was twiddling his fork absentmindedly.

Brigitta opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Their homecoming hadn't been as cheerful as she'd hoped it would be. Her father had clammed up considerably and had not smiled since they had reached Salzburg that afternoon.

Marta finally piped up, "Father, may we please go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, but it's up to your mother." Georg lifted his gaze to Maria, whose deep blue eyes were watching him intently. He couldn't escape his wife's knowing glance for a second. Her eyes told him, "We need to talk." It would be a long night.

Marta turned to her mother. "Mother, may we?"

Maria diverted her gaze from her husband and smiled at her daughter. "After we get this house in order. I'm sure every one of your bedrooms is covered in a layer of dust." The children all groaned, causing Maria to chuckle good-naturedly. "Between the nine of us, it should go rather quickly. I want you all up with the sun tomorrow. All right?"

The children all chorused, "Yes, Mother," then began to finish up their meal.

* * *

Louisa ran her fingers lightly over her dusty bedside table, leaving a clean track on the surface. They were finally home. She thought back to that cool, fall night nearly two years ago now. Liesl had asked if they would ever return. Her mother's reply had been a wistful, hopeful, "Perhaps some day."

She walked over to her window. Pushing the curtain aside, she peered outside. The two tall, dark figures walking slowly down the terrace steps, arms entwined around the other's waists, brought a smile to her face. Louisa knew her father's alone time with Maria would get him in better spirits. Besides, there had to be more to this entire scenario than he was letting on. Maria had hurried them off to the town in a rush that afternoon.

Resting against the window frame, Louisa let her mind wander. Her father and mother's relationship was something she loved to speculate about; it was the way she hoped her marriage might be some day. Georg never said a word about anything until he'd discussed matters with Maria. They always worked together—the partnership between them was so intimate, so strong. It wasn't like other couples she'd seen throughout her life, where the man was completely manipulating—oh, no! Oftentimes, Maria had a mouthful to say to Georg on a certain subject. And he listened. He considered what she said, acknowledged that her thoughts and opinions had value.

Maria wasn't the one to be seen in the kitchen or doing the laundry all day, every day. She did do those things, but she was also to be found in the gardens, in the barns, helping round up some goats. She wondered if that would change any, now that they were back in Austria and her mother would most likely have to assume the proper title of Baroness. Louisa had to be honest with herself: she hoped not.

Louisa loved having her father close to her and the rest of her siblings again. Maria had brought about so many wonderful changes in him, turned him back into the man that he had once been. And to top it off, everything was strengthened in the best way possible: a new baby. Just looking at them, one knew they were meant to be together, despite their differences in age and most _definitely_ in personality.

Louisa couldn't help letting out a small squeal of excitement as she turned away from the window and began to undress for bed. She was as excited as Gretl for a new family member.

* * *

"And why do I have the feeling that seven sleepy faces are watching us as we walk out here?"

"From their bedroom windows?" Maria gave her husband a quick kiss. "Perhaps because they are?"

"Perhaps." Georg drew Maria even closer to him as the walked slowly down the steps towards the lake. He chuckled quietly.

Maria looked at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, while she revealed her perfect smile. "What a wretch you would be without your seven children clinging to your side. You'd hardly be the same man."

"Oh, I know. That's why I'd gladly have a dozen more." He stopped at the gate, turned around, and pulled his wife into a loving embrace. "With you," he finished, kissing her silky, short blond hair.

Maria pulled away and gazed into his eyes, contemplating something. She finally said, "Does the countdown start before or after this baby is born?"

Georg opened the gate, sitting down on the bottom step. "Does after suit you?" He twisted around to watch his pretty wife as she made her way down the steps and settled beside him.

"Would you feel the same way if I gave birth to five or six girls in a row?" Maria's mischievous smile was in place and a glint in her eye.

"Why didn't we discuss this _before_ you got pregnant?"

"Oh, so you _would_ change your mind." Maria clasped her hands in her lap. "It's not my fault that you can't keep your hands to yourself."

"I can't help it, Fräulein. I love you too much to keep my hands to myself. Like right now." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, long and lovingly.

Arms around her husband's neck, Maria returned the favor, but jolted him back to reality when she murmured, "You've got to tell them, Georg." Stroking his forehead, she explained, "You must. I've already told Liesl and Friedrich; I couldn't evade them, and I most certainly wasn't going to lie to them."

Georg sat silently for a moment, Maria still in his arms. Then he answered, "No. I could never ask you to lie to our children." He looked at his wife, kissing her forehead gently. "I'll talk with them tomorrow, love."

Maria tilted her husband's chin towards her, whispering, "Good." Then she lowered her mouth to his, savoring their first real chance to be alone since their honeymoon, illusion perfected by the glow of the silvery moonlight.

* * *

_See how quickly you guys got an update? The review button calls. They make all the difference._


	6. Listening

Hey everyone! I apologise for the extremely long wait, I've been having a rough time of things lately. In the middle of January, I lost a horse that was very dear to me- my baby, Clancy. He was only eleven, and his death hit me really hard. I had to back off completely for a while and get myself together again.

Clance has had health issues for years, but all of it was easily controlled- until now. He developed hoove problems shortly after the new year and then about three weeks later he had to be euthanised because he collapsed and was in far too much pain. I've written two memoirs for him if anyone is at all interested in reading them.

However, my muse is back- _A Place to Belong_ has been finished. Most of it's now waiting to be beta'd- ten more chapters are coming. Special thanks to my three wonderful betas: Sweeney, for sticking by my side throughout the long and rather grueling process and proving to be a wonderful muse when mine was failing me; Valerie, for her impeccable critical input, as always, and for making sure I don't veer off-track; and Katie, for her grammar "skillages," as she likes to put it. You guys have been amazing, and I love you all! I look forward to working with all of you in the future!

Without further ado...  


* * *

Chapter Six: Listening

Maria bent down to look at Georg, who was sorting through papers at his desk. "Georg, look what I found."

Georg glanced up, then did a double take. It was Maria's blue chiffon, which she was now wearing in place of one of her old house dresses. She laughed as she spun around—his mouth was hanging open. "I must be a sight."

Indeed she was. She had her short hair swept back into a bandana and dust was smeared across her face. To him, she looked just as beautiful in that dress as the first time he'd ever seen her wearing it. He didn't hesitate in telling her so, and added as an afterthought, "Just promise me one thing."

Maria raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Promise me that even though it won't fit you in a month or two, you won't give it to the poor."

Maria feigned shock. "With all the compliments I receive in it?" Her eyes twinkled. "Never." Laughing, she said on her way out, "I've got to check the children's' bedrooms and finish the dusting. Go help Louisa and the boys in the yard, would you darling?"

"And then Marta's picnic?"

Maria nodded. "And then Marta's picnic." She blew him a kiss, then flew off to fulfill her motherly duties.

* * *

Brigitta heaved a stack of old books onto her bed and slid down with her back against her wall, scrunching into a ball. She flipped open an old diary that she'd found in the stack. It was from two years before. She squirmed slightly as she silently poured over the accounts that her ten-year-old self had written. It intrigued and amazed her to compare just how many things had changed around her. One thing in particular that kept her rapt attention, however, was being able to visually see from this old diary just how much she herself had changed. Not so much who she was, but how her mindset was differing now. It was somewhat disturbing.

Brigitta jerked to attention when she heard her name and a gentle rap on the doorframe. She looked up and invited her mother in with a warm smile.

Maria settled on the end of Brigitta's bed, hands folded in her lap. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Anything wrong?"

Anything she'd like to talk about. Anything wrong. Brigitta didn't know where to begin. Her homeland had changed. She was changing. And quite honestly, she didn't know if she liked it. She didn't feel as if she was truly "home" anymore. It was all too different. She wondered how she could have been so naïve as to think it would be the same as she remembered. Wondered how she could have thought of it as a haven of some sort. She stared blankly at her open diary, then glanced up at Maria.

Her mother always made time for them each individually, something for which Brigitta was eternally grateful. She wasn't sure if she could handle Maria having to spend every minute of her time with every one of them in a group. But she _did_ make time for them separately. Made time for _her_. And listened. Not only that, but she listened with her heart—one trait, Brigitta believed, that made this young woman wiser than her years.

Every one of these things, she realized, had helped to bring their father back to them. It all came down to Maria's indefinable, unconditional love and understanding. Brigitta was feeling unsure of herself in many respects right at this moment, but the one thing she knew for certain was that she would always love the woman sitting on the end of her bed, watching her with genuine concern and love in her eyes. Brigitta set the old diary down beside her, then stood up and went to sit down on the bed next to her mother. The girl simply wrapped her arms around her mother and buried her face in Maria's chest.

"Oh, darling, what's wrong?" Maria held her twelve year-old, slowly rocking her as she stroked the top of her head lovingly.

Brigitta's voice somewhat muffled, she explained, "My mind seems to be going a million miles an hour, and I have no way to stop it. I feel so confused, as if my thoughts and feelings are all over the board." She sat up properly, meeting her mother's eyes. "And it's kind of scary when you see for yourself just how much you've changed only over a year or two." She nodded towards the diary.

Maria looked to where her daughter was nodding, understanding completely. Holding Brigitta close again she said reassuringly, "Darling, it's perfectly normal. It's okay to feel this way." She held her head in her hands, looking into the girl's chocolate-brown eyes. "You're growing up, and in the midst of it, your world is changing around you." Maria paused, letting this sink in. Then, slowly shaking her head with a smile, she continued, "It's not easy. It's just a normal part of life—your older sisters and I can relate." Maria watched as her daughter seemed to process this. Maria nodded again, reassuringly. "It takes time to get used to. You adapt. Trust me." Maria pulled her close and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

Brigitta finally spoke again. "I just don't understand how I can feel such a wide range of conflicting emotions for the same thing at one time." Brigitta was staring at the print of Maria's brown house dress, tracing the hem of the bodice. She thought it clever that her mother was still putting her old dresses to use—the style was quite appropriate when a loose fit was needed, as it was now.

Maria gave her daughter's words some thought, then replied, "Sometimes it feels like a curse, being able feel so deeply about things. But I think it's more of a blessing than anything else."

Brigitta cocked her head. "Why do you think that?"

Maria stated simply, "Because it teaches us more about ourselves."

Brigitta's mind was reeling again. She felt she understood somewhat, but she wanted more clarification. "How do you mean?"

Maria had to smile. She could see more than ever that Brigitta possessed the gift of an eager, active mind. She took a moment to ponder so that she could put it in a way that her daughter would understand, and then it clicked. "Well, take this for an example. When I started guessing I was pregnant, I was positively excited and hopeful, and partly apprehensive. But when I knew for sure, part of me turned into sheer joy, the other, pure terror."

Brigitta found herself rather surprised. "You, afraid?"

Maria nodded. "It's one thing when you have seven children to take care of. That's one entirely different intimidation all together. When you find out you're carrying a new life, though, and will be responsible for and be a part of its life from birth... it's downright frightening." Maria sighed. "Yet it holds such an enormous appeal to me—I'm filled with love all over again. Excitement. A new sense of purpose. A ninth reason to smile."

Brigitta grinned, hugging her mother tight. "Thank you."

Maria held her daughter in her arms again, stroking her long, silky hair. Doing so, she murmured, "Don't ever be afraid to come to me, Brigitta. I love you, and I've always got time to listen to your worries." She held Brigitta's chin in her hands, holding her daughter's gaze. "Understood?"

Brigitta nodded, a smile lighting her face.

"Good." Maria kissed her daughter's forehead. "I've just finished the dusting—after I change into your father's favourite dress, we're going on that picnic." She patted Brigitta's hand. "Bring a book or two along."

Brigitta's grin widened. "I will. But what exactly is Father's favourite dress of yours?"

"I was thinking perhaps my old gray one." Maria sputtered with laughter at the look on Brigitta's face. "No, darling, your father made me throw that out before we even left for Paris. I found a bunch of our old clothes in the attic—Frau Schmidt must have put them all up there before she left." Maria stood up, walking to the door. "Remember the dirndl I was wearing the day we fell in the lake?"

Brigitta nodded, picking up a book as she joined Maria, putting her arm around her mother's waist. "Perfect for a day in the mountains. But I really don't think you should be flipping over backwards out of any canoes today."

Maria shook her head, chuckling lightly. "No, I don't think so either."

* * *

"Georg, do be careful!" Maria had a finger in her mouth, an expression torn between amusement and worry on her face. Her husband was thoroughly engaged in a game of horseplay with Friedrich, Kurt, Marta, and Gretl.

Louisa giggled at her mother's concern. "Mother, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how wonderful it is to hear someone express concern over Father's antics."

Maria looked over to her daughter. "And I'll never be able to stop. I love him too much." She held out her arms and Louisa scooted closer, accepting Maria's hug as she finished, "As I do you." The bright summer sun was a wonderful enjoyment, and the light breeze was refreshing. Liesl and Brigitta were sprawled on the blanket, one peeling an orange, the other enamoured with her book. Making up her mind, Maria said, "I do think I'll take a walk. Anyone care to join me?"

Brigitta shook her head no, and Liesl held out her orange. Thinking quickly, Louisa answered, "I'll go." Maria stood up and offered her hand to Louisa, who took it and pulled herself up, grinning.

Mother and daughter wandered along an old, worn trail for a while, then Maria led them quite a ways off—she realized she still knew these mountains like the back of her hand, and it aroused her pleasure and excitement. Trusting her feet to carry them where they might, Maria turned slightly, hands locked together behind her back, to look at Louisa. She said encouragingly, "It seems as though Brigitta and your father aren't the only ones with things on their minds."

Louisa looked over to her mother. "I don't know if I could explain it."

Maria shrugged. "Give it a try. Sometimes all you really need is an ear to listen." She sat down on a very conveniently placed boulder.

The girl looked at Maria uncertainly. "Well...It's not really any of my business to know." She took a breath and plunged. "It's you. You're on my mind."

Maria was slightly amused. "That's not necessarily a good or bad thing, Louisa. I can't tell you anything unless you ask me something you'd like to know."

"Well," Louisa hesitated again, but her mother's warmth was encouraging. She took the dive. "It's probably rather personal."

Once again, Maria shrugged rather nonchalantly. "I'm not going to stop until you tell me." Her eyes were bright and smile still warm. "We're a family. I promise not to disown you. Now, what is it?"

Louisa was suddenly interested in what was at her feet. She stooped down and picked a fistful of edelweiss, then settled at her mother's feet, long legs crossed Indian-style. She started weaving a chain from the flowers. Maria gave her an expectant nudge with her foot. The girl started cautiously, "When I see you and Father together, I just know you two were meant to be together, no matter what. At the same time, though, I wonder very much why you wanted to be nun." Louisa looked up into her mother's face, somewhat apprehensive. "And how you ended up in Nonnberg Abbey in the first place." Maria seemed to be listening, but her gaze was quite distant. She seemed to be in a different world.

Maria listened silently to her daughter, voices reverberating in her head, a thousand scenes flashing once again before her eyes.

_"Maria, shut your mouth and get those damn chores done! Get outside! Go on! Out!"_

_Maria, only nine years old, was stung by the fact that her father didn't even notice that she'd not only done all of her chores properly and thoroughly, but had also scrubbed the wooden floor and ironed the laundry which Pietr had washed and hanged on the lines to dry. And that the songs she sang were for her mother, and baby sister, whom her mother was rocking quietly in the corner of the kitchen. But she knew how to tread her footsteps, so she simply silenced and flew out the door._

_"Werner! She was singing for me and Sonja!"_

_"I don't give a damn, it's giving me a headache!"_

_"Why don't you just take a moment to listen for once? Pietr's right, she has a gift!"_

_"Just shut up, shut up!"_

_Maria heard their bickering as she ran and tried her very best to block it out. Her mother's reprimand and her father's retort only pushed her away more and more. She hated this, she hated all of it. She wanted no part of it. She hated her father's double personality, despised it. One moment he was the gentle, tender, compassionate man that she loved with all of her being; the next, he was rough and inconsiderate, didn't seem to think of anyone but himself. It hurt her young heart so deeply—her mother's and Pietr's too. And he wondered why his son and daughter spent as much time in the mountains as they did!_

_The mountains. They had a towering, majestic glory. If you took refuge in them, you felt your cares melt away instantaneously. Spending but a moment in them made one feel that he could walk away better enabled to face his troubles. They were God's special gift to Maria. She loved them. But sometimes she needed to venture outside of that refuge. She would take off for Salzburg._

_Maria's long legs carried her swiftly over the rolling hills towards the quaint, little town that was always bursting with some form of activity. She came upon the lake and ran along the embankment, following the worn railroad tracks. Before she knew it, she was in the center of the town. She waved to her friend with the horse-drawn carriage, then wandered towards what she considered the most beautiful part of the old Austrian town: Nonnberg Abbey. She took her time walking slowly around the enormous perimeter of the intricate, breathtaking stone structure. She admired every inch that she could see, enjoying the sun and the humbling sound of the abbey nuns singing._

_Finally Maria was discontented with only seeing the abbey's outer grandeur. She headed back towards the hills, cutting through some pasturelands. She found her favourite tree and clambered skillfully up it. Settling on a wide, sturdy branch, she looked out over the abbey wall, which bordered some gorgeous Austrian countryside. She had a perfect view of the abbey gardens. Mesmerized, Maria watched contentedly as the sisters worked away. Before she knew it though, the afternoon had worn itself away, and the black-clad nuns and postulants began to sing on their way to vespers._

_Maria's beloved mountains never failed to bring peace to her heart; she felt so close to God. But as she watched and listened to the abbey nuns, she longed for a quiet, loving companionship which she'd only known as a very small child, in her mother's loving arms. But now her mother was always fighting to keep her strength up, and she also had a sick baby to look after. Her father had changed as much as well._

_Gazing over the scenery laid out before her young eyes, Maria thought hard. Trials and hard times had changed her father. Failed crops, sick livestock, horrible weather. One lost son, stillborn at birth. Maria realised more than ever that her father had been slowly beaten and worn down by setback after setback, trial after trial, and now it seemed as if he was just beginning to give up. Maria was determined that she would never act in such a way, no matter what. Such behaviour harmed the many wonderful people in her life. It was desperately selfish, and she despised it._

_If there was one honourable thing she'd received from her father, it was her steadfast determination._

"Mother?" Louisa was watching her mother carefully.

Maria jerked out of her thoughts, shaking herself. She was determined to explain these answers to her daughter.

"Mother, you don't have to answer. This really isn't any of my business." Louisa looked timidly down at the edelweiss in her hands.

Maria shook her head. "No darling, it is your business." She took a deep breath. "I had a difficult childhood. Thinking back, I realize I was forced to grow up much too quickly. Why I wanted to be a nun, well..." Maria stood up. She beckoned for Louisa to join her and they began to walk back towards the picnic site. "It wasn't so much that I wanted to be a _nun_. I wanted to feel as close to God as I feel when I'm in these mountains, and also have the constant love and companionship of older, wiser women surrounding me. Something I didn't get from my mother after her first attack of sickness."

"How old were you?" Louisa's voice was somewhat hushed, as though she didn't wish to disturb something holy and sacred.

"Seven." Maria looked over to her daughter and took her hand comfortingly, letting her know it was okay to want to know about her past. "One thing I loved to do was run into Salzburg, climb a tree, and watch the sisters over the abbey wall for hours on end. I loved listening to them sing while they worked in the gardens. It entertained me better than anything. My mother noticed my frequent disappearances over the next ten years of my life and simply wished for me to lead a happier life than the one I led at home.

"She saw plainly what I was like after returning from a day in Salzburg. When I finally told her what I did during those days in the town, and after many, many long talks, she sent me to live in Nonnberg Abbey as a postulant. My only back-up was my teaching certificate, which I received when I was sixteen." Maria sighed, smiling softly at the sight of her husband and children all sprawled on the ground, resting. She finished, "When I was seventeen, a chapter of my life ended and a new one began. And though I didn't realize it, my heart had never closed to finding my true path in life: Nonnberg was only a short detour. A place meant to help me discover it—with some gentle prodding from the Mother Abbess." Maria smiled fondly. "And, nine years later, here I am." She drew Louisa into a hug with one arm. "I've never been happier."

Louisa felt she had so much more to think about, but her mind now felt completely at ease, for which she was grateful. She understood circumstances so much better than before.

Louisa looked over at her mother when Maria suddenly spoke again. "Louisa, I'm always here for you. If you ever have any other questions about me or anything else, please ask me and I'll answer in the best way that I possibly can. I'm not a mind reader. You've got to talk to me, okay?"

Louisa chuckled, smiling warmly at her mother. "I'll try not to keep so much to myself anymore." She returned Maria's hug, whispering in her ear, "Thank you, Mother. I can't recall ever having a chance to express my feelings and questions so thoroughly before."

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Maria could only reveal her perfect smile, a warm feeling of love welling up in her chest. She was so proud of her children—each and every one of them.

* * *

Leave some love!


	7. Vienna

Okay, everyone, chapter seven is here! My thanks once again to Sweeney, Valerie, and Katie for being such a huge help and wonderful asset.

Also, thank you to those of you who have reviewed! I need to know what my readers think and what they're looking forward to- having finished the entire thing two weeks ago, it gives me pleasure in seeing guesses and expectations, and then looking back to see what you _will_ be getting.

On with the show...

* * *

Chapter Seven: Vienna

"Gretl's birthday was three weeks ago and she still refuses to tell me what it is that she'd like for a small gift. And we're having her party tonight." Georg was slightly frustrated. "I don't want to upset her by getting her anything - she can be so adamant. But it'd still be nice to get her _something_, regardless." He looked helplessly over at Liesl.

"Father, I don't know why you're so worried - she got what she'd wished for for quite a long time. She's as pleased as pie." Liesl sniggered at her father's apparent confusion as she folded some bedsheets. "And what makes me smile is that your head is still in the clouds about it all."

Georg heaved a sigh, rubbing his temple. "When will you all stop speaking in tongues? I'm getting too old for all of this."

Maria's light laugh sounded as she walked into the sitting room with more clean laundry. Kissing Georg on the cheek as she sat down next to him, she explained, "She means the baby, darling. And don't you dare say you're too old - it's a reflection on me."

Georg had to laugh with his wife and daughter. Squeezing Maria's shoulders lovingly, he said, "Alright, I won't. I've got to make some phone calls in my office, though. I should be done by dinner time."

"Oh, will it take that long?" Maria looked up at Georg, who was now standing next to her, with a rather disappointed look on her pretty face.

"I'm afraid so, Maria, darling." He dropped a kiss on her head, then headed for the main hall.

Watching him go, Maria said simply, "Ah, well, that's life, I suppose." She absently separated out some old curtains and set them beside her for ironing, then looked up at Liesl and said abruptly, "Enough of this, let's go take a stroll around the grounds and see what your brothers and sisters are up to."

Liesl glanced up from some pants she was now mending, somewhat startled by her mother's statement.

Maria saw the surprise, firmly stating, "The laundry can wait."

Liesl grinned. "I'm surprised you hadn't said that before now."

Maria sighed, standing up and brushing her skirt lightly. "I could scream for all the cleaning we've been doing. But I've kept telling myself that we just simply must get it done. Now it's time for a break from all of this work." She walked over to the chair Liesl was sitting in and took the mending from her, setting it down on the sewing basket on the floor. She held out her arm and asked, "Shall we?"

* * *

"Thank you, Herr Schröder. I appreciate it." Georg set the phone on its hook, sighing. Things weren't going too well; the news he was acquiring was dismal. From the looks of things, the whole of Europe was sinking into another terrible depression. He wasn't pleased, either, to find out that he had to go to Vienna to sort out financial issues.

Staring moodily out the window, he picked up the phone. He hoped Max wasn't in a manipulative mood.

"Herr Detweiler speaking. Who's calling, please?"

"Hello, Max, this is Georg."

Max cheerfully responded immediately. "Hello, Georg! How is everything going for the von Trapp clan?"

Georg couldn't help indulging Max with some light details. "Maria's busier than ever, and the children are happy to be home."

"And you?" Max's ability to hide his curiosity was always admonishable. Georg chose to ignore that question.

"Listen, Max. I have some meetings that I need to attend in Vienna. Unfortunately, they take place right over our anniversary. I'd just like to take Maria along with me."

Before Georg could go on, Max cut over him enthusiastically, "When do you need me to come?"

Georg sighed for what seemed the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Is Thursday a possibility?"

"I'll be there. What do you plan to do with Maria?"

Georg started to respond, then realized he hadn't a clue. "I honestly don't know. I thought she'd enjoy some time alone together."

"In a five-star hotel, perhaps? With champagne and caviar and _sacher torte_ served all day?"

God, Max could be infuriating. Georg tried to stop him before he could suggest any further ideas. "Max-"

Max disregarded him blatantly, carrying on. "You know, Georg, the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra is giving its final performance the evening of your anniversary, before moving on to Berlin."

Georg bit his tongue, thinking hard. Maria would simply love that. But he realized one problem. "Uh, Max, she'd love that, but wouldn't it be quite impossible? If you'll remember, tickets can sell out up to a year in advance."

"Don't you realize who you're talking to?" Max chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Georg. Just leave it to me."

"And you'll send me the bill." Georg knew better than to let Max have the satisfaction of outwitting him.

"No, my treat. But I must go, Georg. Wiederhören!" The line went dead in Georg's ear as the call disconnected.

The captain simply sat at his desk quite speechless. It was a full minute or two before he realized that the phone was still held to his ear and that his mouth was hanging open. Finally placing the phone back on the hook, he realized once again that he truly didn't know Max Detweiler.

* * *

Stepping out onto the terrace and standing silently on the steps, Georg paused to take in his surroundings - the surroundings of home. The day was glorious, with the wind blowing slightly, sun shining bright. The lake and mountains added a breathtaking, intricate backdrop that never ceased to stun him when he took the opportunity to notice them. He realized that every time he actually gave his home some time and thought, the reality of it was that it held his rapt attention.

"Done so soon?"

Georg glanced around. Spotting his wife and daughter near the lake, he was reminded of just how grateful he was for all the beautiful things he had been blessed with. He smiled, descending the rest of the steps to join Maria and Liesl. Entwining his arm around Maria's waist, he answered, "Yes. Max wasn't being overly insufferable today."

Maria chuckled, leading the way towards the back of the grounds, where the glass gazebo was. "Now you're just as bad as he is."

"True, true. Enjoying the view?"

She nodded her head in answer, saying, "Very much so." She settled on a bench, as did Georg, but Liesl slowly walked into the glass-paned structure.

Georg watched his daughter curiously - the expression on her face was somewhat baffling to him. She looked as if she'd very much like to cry, but was determined to conquer something that he couldn't see. As he watched, she circled in the center, slowly, as if reliving something. He nudged Maria, nodding at the girl.

Maria saw the confusion in her husband's eyes, but one glance at her eldest daughter told her all she needed to know. Placing a hand on Georg's arm, she mouthed, "I'll talk to her." He nodded.

However, at that moment, Kurt came crashing out of nowhere and exclaimed in a rush, "Mother, Gretl fell out of a tree, and now she won't stop crying."

Panic flickered in Maria's eyes for a moment, but she looked over to Georg and said, "I'll take care of it." She nodded subtly towards Liesl, indicating that he should take over. Then she said to Kurt, "Where is she?"

"We were playing in the front yard." Kurt took off again, and Maria followed.

Georg watched them go, then turned to look at his daughter. She was making her way over to him, expression worried.

"Maybe I should go help."

Georg shook his head. "No, Liesl. Your mother can handle it just fine. Come here." He patted Maria's now vacant seat next to him.

Somewhat uncertainly, Liesl sat down on the stone bench, staring at her hands folded in her lap. She knew her father wanted her to say something, but she didn't know what to say or where to start. She somehow found it easier to speak with her mother on matters of the heart.

Being so busy in the last three weeks, today had been Liesl's first chance to re-explore the grounds in their fullest and to revisit the gazebo. She had quickly realized she still held onto a small sliver of heartache - heartache over a certain telegram boy that had morphed into a classic Nazi right before her very eyes. And she'd been too naive to see it! Liesl very much wanted to kick herself. She hadn't truly seen it till it was nearly too late. Could she really trust herself? Had she learned anything?

Georg finally broke the silence in a quiet, gentle tone. "What was it that your mother told you two years ago?"

Her father's words penetrated her brain slowly until the answer to his question hit her like a bolt. Maria had said, "Wait." Liesl looked up to her father, mind seemingly clearing. "She said to just wait."

"You know, Liesl, where matters of love are concerned, that's probably the best advice a mother could give to her daughter. You'd do well to go by it. Start believing in yourself - you've grown into a fine, young woman, and I couldn't be more proud of you." Georg took Liesl's chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Liesl, looking into her father's eyes, couldn't believe what she was hearing - from her father, a former naval captain! He'd never said such loving, comforting words to her before. Her heart warmed with love; Maria had brought her father back to her, but Liesl realized now that the remaining barrier between her father and her had finally been diminished – a barrier that she hadn't even realized was there in the first place. She let out a strangled sob and melted into her father's arms for the first time since she was a very small child. And she loved it. He was seeing her no longer as a child, though, but as a woman. Her heart seemed to soar. She was home.

* * *

Maria looked up, rather flustered, when she heard someone enter the kitchen. She had Gretl on the wooden table and was carefully nursing the girl's scrapes and bruises. The visitors were Liesl and Georg. She smiled exasperatedly at them, nodding at Gretl's bloody knees, but the look in Liesl's incredibly blue eyes didn't escape her: peace and contentment.

Turning back to her seven year-old, she started bandaging her knees up. The father-daughter discussion had obviously gone well. She hadn't seen Liesl look this at home in her father's arms ever. It looked as if something had been restored between them. Maria nodded in satisfaction, murmuring to herself, "Thank God."

"What, Mother?" Gretl was still sniffing somewhat, and though her knees were stiff, she would be fine.

Maria jerked slightly, not realizing she'd spoken aloud. "Oh, nothing, dear. Just thank God that your knees will heal quickly." She took her daughter's head in her hands and kissed her forehead. She smiled. "Feel better yet, pumpkin?"

Gretl nodded, smiling in a way that made her cute nose stand out, then held out her arms for Maria to lift her off the table. Georg quickly stopped Maria.

"Oh, no you don't. You probably carried her in here and got her up on this table, which I shouldn't have let you do. She's much too heavy." Georg took his youngest daughter and carefully set her on the ground. She kept her hand clasped to the side of his pants as she gave an unsteady step, unsure of herself, but was quickly walking out the door a moment later, then running to find her brothers. Liesl followed, to keep a watchful eye out.

Maria chuckled, watching Gretl fly out the back door. She turned around to rinse out the rags she'd used to clean up Gretl's mishaps, commenting amusedly, "She's going to go and show off her battle wounds to her brothers. Funny how quickly children forget their pain when they've got bandages to show for it."

"Yes, funny." Georg stood behind Maria and slipped his hands around her waist, enjoying the soft touch of her body against his. Maria stood quietly, thinking about what she had just said. Georg murmured, "What's on your mind, love?"

Maria tried to shake herself as she leaned back against her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "Nothing..."

* * *

Georg smiled up at his wife as she emerged from the bathroom in their master bedroom. She was vigorously rubbing her wet hair with a towel, and her nightgown was sticking somewhat to her still-damp body. He noticed she had that look on her face again - the one that told him her mind was reeling. It was time to get some answers. He climbed out of bed and went over to her, sweeping her off her feet. "Now, my little Fräulein, I think it's high time we had a chat."

"Oh? What about?" Maria took the opportunity to kiss him.

He settled her on the bed, and then slipped under the covers beside her. "I think you know very well what."

Maria sighed. "Nothing overly important. I'd bore you with it."

This young woman could be particularly difficult! Georg tried again. "What makes you think I don't want to listen to your thoughts?"

Maria attempted once again to blow her husband off. "Really, Georg, it's nothing. I was just thinking about my parents."

Georg found himself surprised. Maria rarely mentioned her parents, excepting the time when she'd told him about her brother. He found himself quite interested, contrary to Maria's idea. He took her hands in his. "Tell me."

Maria thought long and hard, gazing into her husband's eyes. She supposed it might be necessary that her husband know that she did have some happier parts of her childhood... and that she remember them for herself. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, then took a trip down memory lane.

_"Sit back, Maria, sit back! That's it, good girl!" Werner lavishly praised his daughter as she continued to circle the small corral that was fenced off near the barns, bareback on one of their mares. "Show her who's boss with your seat bones, but at the same time, absorb her movement. You'll be able to balance better."_

_Maria willed herself to relax and absorb the smooth movements of the mare's canter, steering her around and around with her seat, giving extra guidance with her legs. She did her best to remain upright and not lean forward - she didn't think she was ready to take Belle's gallop bareback. Nor did she have the desire to. Suddenly, out of nowhere, came the sharp crack of a gunshot. Belle was instantly frightened, and she reared. Little Maria slid right down her back, grappling for mane, legs not long enough to keep a good grip on the mare's flanks._

_As she crashed to the ground, she heard her father cursing profusely whomever it was that had shot the gun. Then, the wind was completely knocked out of her. She had narrowly missed the fence, and had landed quite hard on her back. The stones on the ground were cutting sharply into her soft flesh. She instantly tried her best to sit back up and gasp for air, but it was exactly what her brain was lacking. She felt her father's arms encircle her and help her to sit up and breathe. _

_His voice was frantic as he questioned his six year-old. "Maria, are you okay? Say something to me!"_

_The little girl finally managed to nod and choke out a, "Yes, Papa." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother flying towards them._

_"Werner, are you alright? Is Maria alright?" The young mother's eyes were frantic, filled with worry._

_Werner quickly stood up and took his wife by the shoulders as she rushed into his arms. "Stefani, we're fine. Belle spooked at that damn gunshot." He glanced around, searching for the culprit, but finding none. It most likely was someone in the mountains._

_Stefani frantically glanced over her husband's shoulder to see her daughter on the ground. "Werner, don't swear." She knelt down to Maria and cradled her in her arms. "Oh, thank God. Maria, are you alright? Come with me, we'll get you in the house."_

_Maria gently pushed her mother away. Her young eyes were earnest. "No, Mama. I'm fine. Papa and I are going to take Belle for a ride in the mountains - we'll have lunch. He promised."_

_Stefani searched her daughter's eyes and realized she was adamant. Remembering something, she moaned. "Oh, Werner, you didn't!"_

_Maria's father was confused. "What? I don't see anything wrong with her."_

_"No, no." She stood up to meet her husband's eyes. "You've got to go into the town and deal with the bank today, remember?"_

_Maria watched this exchange, biting her lip. She had wished so much to go into the mountains on horseback alone with her father. He was always so busy - he'd set aside today to spend it with her._

_Werner's blue eyes - which Maria had inherited - darkened considerably. "I'm taking my daughter on an outing today. My family comes first."_

_Stefani's eyes were frantic again. "But Werner-"_

_"That's the end of it."_

"Oh, that afternoon was absolutely wonderful." Maria leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, eyes closed contently at the memory. Then she laughed. "I showed up in school on Monday with an awfully nasty bruise on my arm and leg, and was so proud of them - I paraded it about the school yard that 'Papa gave me more riding lessons and I fell off and then we went and had a picnic on horseback in the mountains.' I remember it very distinctly." She laughed again, snuggling up against Georg. "My teacher actually kept me after school to get an explanation because I was so badly bruised." She paused for a moment. "I remember I had a nasty bruise on my lower back, too, making it somewhat painful and difficult to walk."

"Oh?" Georg played with his wife's soft hair, listening as she wove her tale.

"She wasn't convinced that it was a riding injury. I had to show her my back before she believed me."

"Would you show me?" Georg had a playful grin on his face.

Maria ignored him for a moment, then she rolled over on top of him and kissed him, saying, "I really ought to kill you, darling."

Georg embraced his wife as she attacked his lips lovingly with her own, replying, "I know you should. But I'm just that irresistible."

"Mhmm. You are." Maria ran her hands through his hair. "Attractive, witty, loving, understanding, and above all, my husband." She leaned down to kiss her husband again.

"Is that all you can say about the man of your life, father of your child, and husband?" He traced her spine with one warm finger, making her shudder.

"To save some time, I'll sum it up in three words: I love you."

* * *

"Georg, really, why are we going dress shopping? I might look obvious in my chiffon, but it still fits nicely. It's only dinner we're going to." Maria kept bothering her husband, not seeing a great need for a new dress.

Georg simply turned to his wife in the back of the taxi cab and said, "If I want you to have a new dress, you'll have a new dress. Isn't that enough to satisfy you?"

Maria shook her head. "No, because in a month, I wouldn't even be able to consider wearing it."

"Aren't I allowed to treat you lavishly just once in your life? Especially on our anniversary?"

"Not until you tell me what this is all about." Maria crossed her arms defiantly over her chest and watched her husband. "The fact remains that I do not need a new dress."

The taxi cab stopped outside of the desired location, and Georg dragged his protesting wife into the store. What Maria saw caused her to stop short. The building they had entered was magnificently adorned in the loveliest of gold and cream hues, exhibiting a mystical aura of majestic grandeur. Only Vienna could hold such extravagant beauty. She barely heard what her husband was telling her as she looked around, trying to take in all the impressions that she possibly could.

Completely oblivious to Maria's awe, Georg went on, "If you must know, we're going to dinner, like I told you, then we're going to go see the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra give its final performance before it moves on to Berlin."

Maria's eyes widened further at these words than when she'd first laid eyes on the interior of the exquisite Viennese store. "The Prague Philharmonic?"

"Yes, the Prague Philharmonic. Now, let's get a move on." Georg ushered his wife towards the section of the store holding the evening gowns. "If you don't pick a dress, I'll do it for you."

"Georg, really!" Despite her complaints, she began browsing through some of the gowns tentatively. Some of them were so extravagant that she hardly dared touch them, let alone wear one.

She looked around behind her when felt someone touch her shoulder and a voice ask, "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

Maria fought off her surprise and managed to maintain some sort of decent composure when she turned and saw who it was. "Baroness Schräder! What a surprise to see you here!" She smiled uncertainly.

Elsa found herself disconcerted, but ever the image of elegance and grace, she smiled back at the young woman and corrected her, "It's Elsa." The woman nodded her acknowledgments to Georg, who was sitting in a nearby chair. Small smile on her face, she held out her hand to shake Maria's in welcome, hoping for a good reception.

Maria grasped Elsa's hand in cordial greeting. "And the same to you - please, call me Maria." Letting her hand drop to her side, she said, "I still can't break in to the title of Baroness. I don't really feel one." Maria felt oddly out of place next to Elsa Schräder.

Elsa laughed warmly. "It comes with time, Maria. Is there anything I can help you find?"

Maria was becoming confused. She didn't rightly understand this warmth and reception she was getting from her husband's former love interest. Brushing it aside though, she sized the woman up mentally and began to explain the situation. If she didn't get assistance, they would be here all day. "Georg is insisting that I pick out a new dress. We're going to see the Prague Philharmonic Orchestra tonight for our anniversary - I would insist that it's pointless, but he won't budge."

Elsa was rifting through the racks of evening gowns as she listened. "Why pointless? You would look breathtaking in one of these, Maria."

"Because," Maria continued, "it wouldn't fit me properly before I know it. I'm expecting a baby."

"Ah, I see." Elsa turned and nodded in understanding. "How far along are you?"

Maria noticed with some amusement that her abdomen was now being scrutinized, as it always was when they told someone she was expecting. Maria supplied, "About four and a half months."

"I think I've got just the thing for you." Elsa pulled an ivory silk and chiffon gown from a rack, pressing it into Maria's hands. "Go give it a try." She gave the young woman a gentle push towards the changing room.

Maria looked somewhat skeptical, but she finally complied.

Once Maria found herself locked in her changing room, she slipped out of the orange-striped skirt and bodice she was wearing. Running her fingers over the soft material of the chiffon, she finally undid the fastenings and stuck her arms and head into it. Standing straight up with her arms in the air, she let it slide gracefully over her body and sweep the floor. She did it up in back, then took a look in the mirror. Her jaw nearly dropped. The underlining of silk contoured and complimented her figure better than she could have imagined. The skirt was full-length, and the cut of the dress hugged her body before reaching mid-waist and swept grandly to the floor, leaving a small train to gather behind her. It in no way whatsoever drew major attention to her growing abdomen.

The simple and elegant beaded netting on the top of the dress was the main attention-grabber. Maria wasn't one to have anyone but Georg's attention drawn to any part of her body, but this was better than feeling out of place in her somewhat casual blue chiffon, stunning as it was. Elsa was right: it was a breathtaking gown. Maria had to admit that she did look particularly striking in it. And, she realized with rising spirits, that the dress would most likely fit her after pregnancy as well.

She started at the knock on her dressing room door, and let Elsa in to see the fit.

"Maria," the woman said with one glance, "you've got a winner."

Maria blushed slightly and muttered some thanks, beginning to undo the dress. Elsa lent a hand and, in so doing, she asked Maria a question.

"How long are you and Georg going to be in Vienna, Maria?"

"Georg has some matters to settle, so we'll be here through Monday or Tuesday." Maria carefully handed Elsa the dress, nodding her approval.

Elsa put the dress back on its hanger and offered, "I'd love to have you come to tea on Sunday. Would that be at all possible?"

Maria turned to face Elsa as she gave the bodice a tug and began pulling her skirt back on, using her preoccupation as an excuse to hide her surprise. "I would need to check with Georg and see what his meeting schedule is, but it would be my pleasure." Her hesitancy was slowly fading, and she gave the older woman an inviting smile.

Some time later, Maria and Georg found themselves back in a taxi cab, riding back to their hotel with Maria's new dress, along with plans for Sunday tea while Georg met with a financial advisor. All of the sudden, Maria found herself wondering how it had been so easy to be considerate towards Elsa, and why Elsa had treated her in the same way. She hoped Sunday wouldn't be a disaster; she couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that there was some reason behind Elsa's great respect for Maria, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

* * *

Yawning as she followed her husband into their hotel suite, Maria commented, "I don't remember ever enjoying an evening more."

Georg shed his jacket and grabbed his pajamas, looking cockily at his wife. "How do you know the enjoyment's over?"

Maria groaned. "Georg, please. I'd just like to curl up in bed next to you and sleep like a log."

"Okay, we'll do that." He sat down on the bed and began pulling his shoes off while his wife glided into the bathroom to remove her evening gown.

When Maria re-emerged from the bathroom in her silk nightgown, she asked Georg tentatively, "Georg, is Baroness Schräder always so nice to the people who stole away her fiancé's heart?" She seemed to be thinking deeply.

Georg took Maria in his arms and began to trace the lace on the neck of her nightgown. He read the suspicion in her voice. His wife wasn't sure if she could trust Elsa. "Maria, except for one instance, I can assure you that Elsa's intentions have never been anything but honorable."

Maria took a moment to ponder her husband's words. "But Georg, that one instance was _me_."

Georg knew she was right. But what could he say?

* * *

Elsa offered Maria some cake, to which Maria politely declined. "Really, Elsa, I've had more than enough to eat. Georg took me out to breakfast this morning."

Elsa laughed in understanding. "So he's taking the full advantage of spoiling you with Viennese cuisine while you're here?"

Maria smiled. "He insists I didn't get _nearly_ enough of it when we stopped here on our way to and from Paris during our honeymoon. Lucky for him, these days I could devour anything, so he's not nagging me quite so much - he seems rather amused."

Elsa laughed. "He would be. Do tell me, how are the children fairing?"

At this question, Maria's eyes lit up, and she instantly began to fill in for Elsa all the details she could conjure up. "Liesl's eighteen now, she's grown into a fine young woman, and she and her father have been discussing furthering her education when she graduates this spring. Friedrich's nearly seventeen, and about three inches taller than me." Maria paused, brushing aside her bangs. "Louisa is fifteen, as tall as me, and loves to be outside with Friedrich and Kurt. Kurt is thirteen now, and only my hunger rivals his. Brigitta is a bigger bookworm than ever, reading novels written of the complexity for a mind twice her age. She's twelve. The two youngest, Marta and Gretl, are nine and seven. They've settled back into home quite well and truly enjoy school. Both are somewhat toothless at the moment."

Taking a sip of her tea, Elsa said, "Maria, I really have to say how much I admire you and your strength. How do you do all of this? There really isn't a thing that you can't seem to do."

Smiling, Maria was beginning to see past Elsa's initial warmth, beginning to understand. Through these questions and comments, she could see that Elsa was expressing in her own way that she really did look up to Maria - saw her as an equal. She was telling Maria without direct words that she did not resent her.

"The children have all been wonderful - they're so glad to be home. So am I, for that matter. It's been a lot of work getting settled back here, but it's been worth it. Me, I just love being back in a normal, familiar place, it's such a com-" Maria broke off, watching Elsa carefully. Her eyes had darkened.

Elsa fidgeted, but knew immediately from Maria's expression that she'd never escape giving some sort of explanation. The younger woman was much too persistent. She sighed. "Please don't let this be a major cause of worry of any kind for you Maria, but I, like Max, have friends in high places. The Allied forces will most likely soon be occupying Austria..."

Allied occupation. Something jogged in Maria's memory. Hadn't Max mentioned them some time ago? And Georg had shushed her questions, promising to answer later...whenever that was. With resignation, Maria long ago had resolved to push them aside, hoping the day would come when it would all make sense and he would tell her. But he never had. Maria was suddenly rigid, a storm of storms in her blue eyes. Her initial questions began to resurface in her mind. Jaw clenched, she muttered, "He's known, I know he's known..." Was this what she'd thought? Was he avoiding telling her what she asked to know about? Or did her husband have some motive behind his silence?

* * *

Leave some love?


	8. Fury

Once again, my thanks to those who have reviewed! And of course to Sweeney, Valerie and Katie. Love ya dears!

On we go...

* * *

Chapter Eight: Fury

"Captain von Trapp, I would highly recommend getting out of Austria as quickly as you possibly can, while you still have a chance to make it to America." Herr Schröder leaned back in his tall-backed leather chair, rolling a cigar between his fingers.

Georg sat silently. He thought things over, then posed the question that had been a tug-of-war issue in his mind all afternoon. "Can I still give the investment a try?"

The advisor sighed deeply, stroking his chin as he weighed his opinions. "I don't know, Baron, I really don't. You could renew your fortune because of this, but you also run the risk of losing everything you've got."

"The risk of losing everything is greater than that of a profit, isn't it?" Georg hated this; the whole situation was making him sullen and moody. And he felt an enormous twinge of guilt at the fact that he had told Maria nothing. Nothing...not a thing since they had returned to Aiden. The things there were to say made his stomach churn. How much longer could he keep up this façade? In short, if Maria found out about this, her temper would be something to fear.

Georg jerked out of his thoughts and dove into another subject. "What developments are there concerning the Allied troops being stationed here?"

Herr Schröder stood up and began to pace the room. "It's become inevitable. The government is going to rebuild under their guidance - something I admit we need. Our government and economy have really crumbled. Hitler came so close to annexing Austria to Germany. He already had a rather firm grip on us, anyways."

Georg wasn't sure that he knew what to think anymore. All of this made his head pound painfully. "Thank you, Herr Schröder. I appreciate your assistance very much. I'll be back within the month to settle any other things." Georg rose from his chair and shook the man's hand.

Herr Schröder looked worried. "You're going to go through with this? You should think on it."

"That's all I've been doing for the last two weeks. Good day." The former naval captain was out the door in a flash.

* * *

Maria had to laugh as the children ushered her into the living room. They had spent their week working on a new play for Maria, Georg, and Max to watch. As she settled on the loveseat, crossed her ankles, and rested her hands in her lap, she glanced around. Biting her lip, she looked out the door, trying to see the door that lead to Georg's study across the hall. It was firmly shut. The young woman sighed; Georg had rejected the children's request to put the puppet show up in the ball room and then had shut himself in his study. She didn't understand.

Regardless, the children soon had their production going, and Maria watched with delight. She offered full-hearted applause when it came to an end, and then found herself surrounded by her children, all on the floor at her feet. Louisa offered in explanation, "We've shown you what we did this week. It's your turn to tell us what you and Father did together." Her eyes glittered in anticipation.

Maria smiled. "But, of course! What do you want to hear about first?"

Several of them chorused at once, "The orchestra!"

Kurt echoed, "The food!"

Maria giggled at the mixed enthusiasm. She looked over to Kurt. "The food was absolutely heavenly. I do believe that any weight I may have gained is _not_ due to the baby, but to the delicious delicacies that Vienna is famous for. I grew particularly attached to the _sacher torte_." Her eyes twinkled at Kurt when he groaned. "What do you say to some Viennese dishes and desserts for supper tomorrow?"

All the children were exclaiming excitedly among themselves at this. Liesl however, looked up to her mother and said quietly, "What did you wear to the orchestra performance?" Her blue eyes were wide and sparkling. She knew it had to be something extravagant, knowing her father.

At this, all of the children looked around at Maria, waiting for her answer. They had all been rather curious about this.

Not needing to give the matter any thought, Maria asked, "Would you like to see?"

The children's answer was of course, a resounding yes, and five minutes later, Maria glided back into the living room. All of them were silent, gazing at the gown, all dazed.

Finally, Brigitta ventured, "Mother, it's absolutely breathtaking! I love it! I really don't know what to say..." She trailed off.

Maria grinned at her daughter. "Thank you, darling. I'm glad you like it."

She sat back down and began to recount the night's events for her children. She told them of Vienna's glittering streets, how magical it had all seemed by night. She told them how their father had stood dumbstruck when he saw her in her new gown. She told them how majestic the orchestra had sounded, how the sounds had just radiated pure brilliance and made her heart soar. How it had been like a perfect dream. How she hadn't wanted it to end.

"Oh, it sounds so perfect!" Liesl was spellbound by her mother's detailed descriptions of everything, especially the old, elegant concert hall.

"It was," Maria heartily agreed. She found herself somewhat amused that her children were intrigued with everything she'd told them. She had to appreciate that they were such good listeners, though. Her recount of her anniversary night might have bored anyone else. She found with surprise that it was getting late, and quickly began to hustle the children to bed.

"No ifs, ands, or buts. You've got school tomorrow." She smiled as they all scuttled up the stairs, making sure they all went into their bedrooms. Seeing that every door shut behind every young figure, she turned to look at Georg's study door, sighing.

"Dear Lord, help me," she whispered to herself as she walked over to the door and quickly knocked before entering.

* * *

"Maria?" Georg looked up from his desk to his wife. "What are you doing in your gown?"

"The children asked to see it." Before her husband could ask her anything else, she plowed on. "Georg, I don't appreciate it that you ignored the children's welcome. They presented a lovely play for _us_. What's more, why on earth have you locked up the ball room again? Louisa and Brigitta were absolutely shocked at your refusal to allow them to put the play on in there. All of them were. I was."

Maria was dropping her bombshell already. Could he curtail her? Now wasn't the time for any of this. "Maria," Georg started tiredly, "there are certain rooms in this house-"

"Which are not to be disturbed. I know. You've told me that before." Maria's arms were crossed over her chest, her tone growing colder with every syllable she spoke. "What I don't understand, Georg, is that aside from the time we spent together on our anniversary night, you've not been yourself. Locking yourself in your office for hours on end. Financial meetings. Political meetings. What is all this? And why in heaven's name can the ballroom _not_ be used?"

Maria's fuse was lit, as was Georg's. Would she ever stop challenging him? And why the _hell _did that attract him? He cut her off sharply, tone raised. "Maria!"

She silenced, but her jaw was clenched. Things which Elsa had told her were running through her head. Her anger had been thoroughly ignited.

"Now is not the time for this, Maria. I'll be up to bed soon."

She said quietly, "No, Georg, you won't be. I know you won't. Please don't bother saying anything when you know it's not true."

Maria made her exit quietly and quickly, and Georg watched her go. He rubbed his forehead. She was right; he doubted he would have come up to bed at all. She was right about everything she'd said to him. She always was. He wondered how much she had figured out and how.

* * *

Max sat in the kitchen with a glass of wine in his hand, watching Maria work at the dough she was kneading. And while she worked, she talked. Angrily, at that. And he gladly offered her a sympathetic ear.

"I just don't understand him anymore. He's always away on some stupid business trip; he hardly speaks to me, barely glances at me. Doesn't say a word to the children." She punched at the bread dough, then stood silently for a moment, digging the heels of her hands into the counter top to support her weight. "And I just feel unattractively huge." It was here that the young woman burst out in tears, something she never did.

Max was quick to rise to his feet and was immediately at her side. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he guided her to a chair and made her sit down. He pulled his own chair closer and sat across from her, taking her floury hand in his and rubbing it comfortingly. He couldn't wait to let Georg have it, but Maria was more important right now. Besides, if he managed to calm her down, all hell would break loose upon Georg as soon as he returned home. Maria wasn't going to stand for this much longer.

"Maybe it's high time you two had a talk. Have you tried talking with him of late?"

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Maria shook her head. Attempting to clear her throat, she said, "The last time we actually held a conversation together for more than a minute was the night we got home from Vienna. He refused to tell me why the children couldn't use the ballroom, along with a few other things."

At these words, Max's face whitened, but luckily Maria didn't notice. She was massaging a swollen ankle with now. Georg had obviously been keeping things from her, and more than Max originally thought. Maria had obviously figured out that he wasn't being honest with her.

She suddenly said, "His continued silence more than anything confirms the fact that he's hiding things from me." She looked at Max, face distorted in anguish. "We based our marriage, our relationship, on love, trust, and honesty. This _hurts_."

Max could only pull Maria into his arms and let her sit on his lap, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

Georg looked up in surprise when he entered his office and found his wife sitting in his chair. His stomach instantly dropped. She was seething. The expression on her face and the look in her eyes said it all.

Maria leaned forward, placing her folded hands, which had been resting over her stomach, on the desk. "Hello, Georg. Good trip?"

Georg set his things down, somewhat baffled. "Yes, Maria, you could say that."

Her voice was instantly icy. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, nothing," Georg stammered. "Never mind. Forget it."

"No." Maria was demanding his attention. "You've barely paid me or the children any mention these last two and a half months. You're always away. You don't speak to me. You're keeping things from me. You have been, ever since we came back to Aiden. I'm not ignorant, Georg."

Georg inwardly staggered. Her tone was mutinous, and her calm vehemence numbed him. "Please, Maria," he begged, "please, don't make me relive all of the horrors and problems I've heard about and had to deal with."

"I'm not entirely sure how one _can_ deal with his problems without sharing them with his wife." She stared into his eyes. "Why, Georg? Why?"

Georg looked away, avoiding her gaze. She was shooting daggers. "I give in." He sat down in the chair on the other side of his desk, feeling very vulnerable. Though Maria was seated, it felt as if she was towering over him.

Maria raised her chin, then said, "Well. I've had questions ever since the day we returned here, Georg. I didn't bother asking repeatedly because I trusted you to tell me at some point."

Georg winced. She was right. She was right. He said meekly, "What do you want to know?"

"More than you've ever thought me capable of wondering, I'm sure."

Her husband winced again. He _had _very much underestimated his wife; he couldn't deny this.

"Why was our house barely changed if it had been occupied by Nazis? Why exactly are the Allied troops now stationed here, so long after the end of the war? Why have you left home so often on these so-called business meetings? Why don't you ever give me more than a day's notice before them?"

"The truth-"

"Yes, that is correct. I want the truth, Georg." Maria leaned back in the chair, folding her hands over her bulging stomach, silently waiting for his explanations.

Georg knew he deserved this. "The truth is, our house _was_ changed. Very much so."

Maria shrugged. "I'm waiting, Captain."

Georg took a deep breath. "Max."

_Max watched Maria as she left, stepping out of the house with the door clicking shut behind her._

_"She's quite a girl, Georg."_

_Georg smiled fondly. "She is." He turned to Max. "Spill. I _know_ the Nazis can't have occupied my home and left it as I did."_

_Max shook his head. "No. I have some friends."_

_Georg sighed. "Of course you do."_

_Max eyed Georg. "I've attempted to get as much information as I could. Except for some of the more valuable pieces of furniture and art, everything on the ground floor was pawned off. Everything was refurnished. The bedrooms, they had no interest in."_

Maria broke in, "Why is this so? Why wouldn't they want to utilize everything?"

Georg said sullenly, "Mockery. They really only used the villa for entertainment purposes."

Maria raised an eyebrow, asking sharply, "Entertainment?" The mockery bit was rather obvious to her, but she wanted to know just how Hitler's Nazis defined "entertainment."

"Maria, I don't think you want to know." A steely glare from her convinced him otherwise.

He said slowly, "They held their parties here, some important meetings, among other...things."

_"Georg, I'm not entirely sure that you'll be able to call this place home any longer. This house is a home to bad memories now." Max walked over to the ballroom and stepped inside it, glancing around. "From my sources, it was a form of fun for them to shoot rebellious guards or common people that were out past curfew out on the patio. They threw their extravagant parties in this room." He watched his old friend. "I managed to get orders to remove everything possible out of the house and put the old things back."_

Maria waited for Georg to recount more, but he didn't speak and so she pressed her next question to him, shocked and numb as she felt. "If the war ended in May, why are the Allies sweeping over the nation now, of all times?"

War tactics. Something Georg was more adept with. He took the dive immediately, not giving his wife a chance to administer one of her chilling death stares. "You see, Maria, this war was fought on two fronts - in the Pacific and also in the Atlantic. It's not an uncommon practice, often used to wear down enemies faster. This war was huge, and indeed world-wide."

"Two things that I can see clearly for myself," Maria responded coolly.

Georg gaped at his wife. She was full of surprises. He tried to redeem himself again. "Even when the end to a war is declared, the fighting doesn't stop immediately - sometimes it can take a year for fighting to cease completely, especially over such a vast expanse of territory. The war in Europe ended months ago, but the Allies were also fighting on the Pacific, over by Japan. The Japanese have only now surrendered, leaving the Allies free to come here."

"You're not telling me that Allies are stationed throughout the country just to make sure fighting has stopped for good. You aren't telling me anything. Is it some sort of political reform? What is it _really_, Georg?"

Maria's intelligence was stunning Georg. "How did you...?"

"Does it matter? I'm waiting, Georg."

"Austria's undergoing political, economical, and governmental reform. Germany and a handful of other countries, too. The Allies are simply helping. And also cleaning up the place..." Georg shuddered.

Maria didn't have the heart to make him say concentration camps, despite her fury. "What about you, then?"

Georg bit his lip and once again avoided Maria's gaze. "I've been funding a lot of research as to what Hitler did and how exactly he died...and I am trying out some investments. But I'm afraid that we'll have to leave Austria again. Like I said, the economy has collapsed. We'll have to wait and see."

Maria stared. It was all she could do. She was stunned, hurt. So her husband had put his country before anything else, neglected to tell her anything. It was thanks to all of this that he was as sullen and moody as he had been of late. And now here he was, spilling out all these reasons and explanations by her furious demand. And he was telling her they would possibly have to leave Austria.

"Georg..." Her voice was cracking. "I'm your _wife_. I'm here to support you, listen to you...and here I am, seven and a half months pregnant with your child, and you've left me in the dark. Complete dark. Now you're telling me out of the blue that we have to leave Austria?" She was searching his eyes, expression wild and deeply hurt. "You broke your promise, Captain."

Georg stared past his wife, at the wall. "You're right, Maria."

"And that confession's supposed to make me feel better?" Maria's voice was rough and thick, and quickly becoming shrill. She would be crying in a moment. The grip she had on the arms of her chair turned her knuckles white and she was shaking. "Georg, when we married, we promised each other that we would be completely open and honest with each other. You _never_ told me that we might have to leave home, much less discussed it with me! Where is that partnership we shared? Where is my husband?"

"You haven't been overly open with me, yourself," Georg finally retorted.

"Have you given me the chance?" Maria's voice was strangled with emotion. "_Have_ you?" She searched his face once more, then got to her feet and headed for the door. "Can I trust you anymore?" she asked, turning to look back at him. Georg was silent.

Once the door had slammed shut behind him and Georg was sure that Maria was safely in the kitchen, most likely trying not to cry, he lowered his head to his lap and broke down in strangled sobs. His wife no longer trusted him. How long would it take for him to regain her trust? He was helpless; he had nothing to say in his defense. She was right, ever so right. He didn't have her trust anymore - had he lost her love, too?

* * *

The following weeks were incredibly difficult for Maria to deal with. Nothing had improved between her and Georg, but then again, she had offered him no chance of redemption. She was still too stunned and hurt to want anything to do with him. He was now sleeping on the divan in the living room, and she, alone in their bedroom. The children were beginning to notice more than ever the increasing silence and tension between their parents and were getting agitated themselves.

Maria had found that during Georg's frequent absences due to his so-called business, she had readjusted rather quickly to sleeping alone. But now, at night, the aching for her husband wasn't just missing him in the moment, but missing what they had once had together. Could that ever be repaired? Things were still in horrible condition between them, as earlier events that day had demonstrated.

"Maria, could you make these things for dinner?" Georg tentatively handed his wife a list of dishes to be prepared for that night's meal.

Maria scanned the list, eyes continually widening as she proceeded further and further down it. "Whatever for? Some of this will take all day to do!"

Georg was thoroughly confused. "Herr Schröder and Max are coming for dinner."

Maria heaved an angry sigh. "When did this develop?"

Georg stared. "Last week...didn't I tell you?"

Maria found herself purely fed up with the extremely obvious lack of communication between the two of them. She snapped, "You know, Georg, I've often wondered these days just where it is that my husband has been." She put her hands to her hips, giving her aching back more support. "And for your information, no, you did not tell me about this." She turned away, muttering under her breath. "Sometimes I wonder where _I_ am..."

Georg felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. "Well, what is that supposed to mean?"

Maria eyed her husband. "What I mean, Georg, is that I'm _tired_. Pregnancy is no walk in the park. I haven't gotten a proper night's sleep since who knows when. I often feel like biting someone's head off." It was here that Maria refrained from stating that it was Georg's head that she wanted to bite off. "My back aches incessantly, the baby kicks the daylights out of me. And yet life goes on. I still have my obligations and responsibilities to attend to."

She heaved another sigh, then headed out for the front hall to get her coat. "I need to go into Salzburg for half of these things."

Georg watched his wife guiltily. "Let me drive you, you shouldn't make the walk in your-"

"No." Maria's voice was sharp. "I don't need you to remind me of my condition. I'm _pregnant_, not sick. I'm perfectly able to walk, despite your belief to the contrary." She gave her husband an icy glare. "The fresh air will do me good."

* * *

Maria smiled gratefully at the old woman. "Yes, Frau Brandt, I'll be just fine." She handed the woman the required payment, gathered her purchases in her basket, and headed for the door.

She took a deep breath, breathing in the spicy, woodsy smell of the old store. It was one of the few stores that hadn't been closed during the war, for which Maria found herself grateful. Frau Brandt's husband had been a member of the Resistance but had been killed early in the war due to that, and the old woman simply seemed to ache for company.

Maria had befriended her quickly upon return to Austria and found herself happily providing the woman with some company and an ear to listen. Especially these days, with the children in school and Georg away so often, Maria had to admit that she found herself rather lonely, too. Frau Brandt was like a grandmother to her. Like the Mother Abbess. Wise, loving, and strong.

As she pushed the door open to step into the bitter cold outside world, Maria called over her shoulder, "Wiedersehen, Oma."

Frau Brandt could only beam brightly at her adopted title as Maria's "grandmother." She called after the girl, "You promise me to take it easy!"

"I will." Maria made sure the door shut fully behind her, then began trekking up the slushy street. There were Allied soldiers stationed here and there throughout the square - although Maria knew they were the highly acclaimed French, British, and Americans, she couldn't help being wary of them. It was because of their presence that Maria felt ostracized in her own town. Despite the cold, people used to hustle and bustle all over Salzburg in the winter, as they did every other season. Now, Salzburg was like a rock, immobile and silent.

Lost in thought, Maria tripped over the hem of her skirt and her apples began to spill from her basket. She stooped down to grab at them but found herself surprised when a hand gently rested on her arm and bent down to help her gather her belongings. She caught sight of the traditional blue uniform of an Austrian telegram boy. The last apple was placed in the basket, and Maria straightened up, muttering her thanks. As she did so, she looked into her helper's eyes.

Maria drew in a sharp breath. "No..." Life had been bad enough lately. She didn't need this unwelcome reminder of her past.


	9. Shadows

I don't mind saying that I was disappointed by the lack of reviews from the last chapter- a way to a writer's (or at least my) heart is through reviews. Yup. Thanks for being an avid reader, ForeverJulie! I appreciated your review.

And now, for the next chapter. Leave some love, it makes a difference.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Shadows

"I would have expected a more cheerful, er, hello from you, Maria." That lopsided grin that she detested. Then, to her satisfaction, she watched it melt to a wide-eyed frown as he stared at her swollen abdomen.

"Hello, Fabian," Maria stated evenly. "It's Baroness von Trapp now." She held up her left hand, displaying her wedding ring. Its diamonds glinted in the dull January sunlight.

Fabian's frown turned into somewhat of a mocking sneer. "Captain Georg von Trapp? _You_? What did he do, sleep with you, then beg permission to marry you at the convent to save his and your reputation?"

Maria bristled, her anger being aroused in flames again. She didn't care what her relationship with her husband was like at the current moment. The fact remained that she would not stand for criticism or rumour-spreading about Georg. If anyone criticised him, it would be her, in the privacy of their home.

"We've been married two years. This baby is my first, our eighth. Georg is twice the man you'll ever be, Fabian Hirsch!"

_"Herr Rainier, may I take Maria with me for a stroll?"_

_Hearing Fabian's voice, Maria looked around curiously while absently drying the dinner dishes. This boy's interest in her over the past six months was rather intriguing to her; she wasn't sure if she liked it. But she played along anyways. She had nothing better to do if she wasn't helping around home._

_"Yes, of course, Fabian." _

_Maria didn't miss the wink that Werner gave the boy. She removed her apron and straightened her skirt out, then took Fabian's outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her out into the moonlit night._

_"Let's walk for a while, Maria."_

_The two walked side by side for a time, but when they reached Maria's favourite enclave of trees, she stopped. Her eyes were glittering in the moonlight. "What did you want, Fabian?" she asked quietly._

_The eighteen-year old took her hand in his and said, "I'd like to marry you, Maria."_

_Maria was taken aback. She stammered, "Fabian, I don't know, really...I'm only fifteen..." She pulled away her hand. "I have responsibilities at home, I'm studying for my teaching certificate in June..."_

_"Aww, Maria..." Fabian watched Maria under the glow of the moonlight. Something flickered in his eyes- a hunger, a longing. He could see her perfectly contoured in the bright light. His eyes rested on her firm, high breasts, admiring them with a desperate hope. His eyes then drifted down her body, roaming over her perfect waist, then down to her long, slender, very feminine legs._

_Maria realised suddenly that she was being scrutinized, and felt her cheeks burn. "Fabian," she murmured, trying to draw his attention back to her face. All the while, her mind was running at a hundred miles an hour. Why did he want to marry her? Why was he asking? She realized with a jolt that she had no feelings whatsoever for this boy, this _man_...she never had. She didn't know what this was; she only knew that she had yet to experience love._

_He was inching closer, and before she knew it, he was smothering her viciously with kisses. Maria's stomach churned at the smell of his breath up her nose. She tried to push him away. "Fabian...Fabian, no!"_

_At her outburst of indignation, he pinned her up against a tree, continually kissing her and now yanking at her long skirts. "Damn, get this off, I want you," he growled._

_Maria was frightened beyond imagination. Mustering all her strength, she shoved hard against his chest, sending him staggering to the ground. He immediately started to scramble back up to his feet as Maria slowly backed away. Chest heaving, she said loudly, trembling madly, "No, Fabian, I will not submit to you. I'd never marry you, let alone give myself—my virtue—to a tyrant like you."_

_He made a grab at her again, to which she shoved him way, screaming, "Never!" She backed off, saying with tears streaming down her freckled face, "All my father sees in you is your money. I want none of it! I don't love you, Fabian Hirsch—I never have, and never will!"_

_She whipped around when he made another attempt to grab at her, this time snatching her wrist. She slapped him as hard as possible, breathing rushed and shallow. "Stay away from me—or I swear to God you _will_ regret it!"_

_Maria took off like lightening, sprinting for home. She shook her head hard and let out a strangled sob when Fabian called after her, "Bitch!"_

Fabian listened to the familial statistics of the von Trapp family and Maria's insult, observing her coolly. "Well, I see you haven't changed. At least let me give you a ride home—you shouldn't be out in your condition."

Maria jerked sharply away from the man. "I'd sooner jump from a cliff then let you drive me anywhere," she snarled.

Fabian was sneering again. "And endanger the life of your child?"

"Better than putting his and my welfare in your hands. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Hirsch." She took off briskly, at a rapid pace.

Fabian stood watching her silently, grimacing. In that moment, Maria permanently became a ghost from his past, just as he'd become to her on that night years ago.

* * *

Maria found herself thoroughly shaken up by her encounter with Fabian Hirsch. Since that night eleven years ago, she'd wanted no association with him whatsoever. And, she realised with increasing intensity, that she needed someone's ear to listen. She would have taken refuge in Max, but he wasn't going to be back until tonight. Was there any other willing listener that she could turn to? This incident had reminded her of how much she missed her husband, how much she needed him. Her heart was aching.

Maria continued walking briskly through Salzburg, then opted for a detour. She didn't care if she would be working her fingers to the bone until dinner was served tonight. She had remembered. She quickly stole along a quiet side path that led to the small gate into Nonnberg Abbey, praying that someone would be hovering around that might recognise her.

Pondering as she walked, Maria realised immediately why she'd so suddenly remembered the solace that Nonnberg offered her. Of everything in Salzburg that had changed, the splendid abbey had remained untouched, its walls unharmed. It still had a magnificent grandeur to it, something many special places in Salzburg no longer possessed.

Reaching the gate, she peered through the iron bars quickly, then pulled the rope of the small bell. To her slight dismay, a novice that she didn't recognise answered her call.

"May I help you?"

Maria thought quickly. "Uh, yes," she answered with a nod. "Is Sister Margaretta or Sister Bernice free for a moment? Or perhaps Sister Sophia? I'd like to talk with one of them."

The novice bowed her head. "Just one moment, please."

"Yes, of course." Maria watched as the woman turned away and began to walk in the customary slow fashion, towards a cluster of nuns further back along the walls. After a moment of exchange, one of the nuns broke away from the group and began to glide towards the gate; Maria's heart leaped: Sister Margaretta.

The nun was peering towards the gate as she walked, and as she got closer, she recognised plainly the blond-haired, blue-eyed figure standing outside the entrance. "Maria!" She was allowing the girl entrance an instant later. She held her by the shoulders and hugged her quickly, then searched Maria's eyes. There was a broken, hurt dejectedness in them, and to her shock, they were somewhat dulled and lacking in their characteristic shine and sparkle. She was heavily pregnant too, from the looks of it.

"Maria, what's wrong? You really shouldn't be out."

Maria hugged Sister Margaretta back quickly, then said, "Is there any possibility of me speaking to Reverend Mother? Please?"

Sister Margaretta had never heard Maria speak in a voice so desperately lonely and afraid before. She didn't need to give the request any thought. "Why, most certainly, Maria! Come with me." Arms around Maria's shoulders, she guided her to the Mother Abbess's office, knocking sharply on the elegant old wood door. At the bid to enter, she whisked Maria in.

Maria had to smile weakly at the Reverend Mother's shocked face.

The old nun struggled to find words. She wouldn't ever have expected to Maria to turn up in the abbey in the dead of winter, and most certainly not heavy with child. But looking into the girl's deep blue eyes, she saw immediately that the burdens she bore were so many times heavier than the child she was carrying. She opened her arms, instantly welcoming her.

Maria was across the room in several strides, melting into her beloved Mother's arms. "Maria, my child, what is troubling you?" The Mother Abbess found herself deeply disturbed.

"Oh, Mother..." Maria wrestled within herself to find the words she needed to say, to get out, but she found herself uncertain, lost. A moment later, Maria was sobbing into her beloved Mother's shoulder, shaking and heaving violently, attempting fruitlessly to gain some control over herself. She felt her hair being gently caressed by the older woman, back being rubbed comfortingly. With deep, long, steading breaths, Maria slowly began to recount the events of the last three and a half months, as well as her encounter with Fabian Hirsch from earlier on.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, don't know what to think..." Maria's expression was torn as she looked into the old, wise nun's eyes.

Mother Abbess took Maria's hand in hers—they were now seated, with Maria sniffing and wiping at her nose—and rubbed it. She seemed deep in thought. She ventured carefully, "I can't fix things between you and your husband directly, Maria. This is something that needs to be resolved between the two of you."

Maria bowed her head, staring at what she could see of her lap. She whispered, "I know. It's just so difficult. I feel so alone."

Mother Abbess reached out and lifted Maria's chin so she could meet the girl's eyes. "God is faithful, Maria. He won't give you a trial which you cannot bear." She paused, letting this sink in, then continued, smiling gently, eyes crinkling. "He will guide you through this storm, through all of these shadows. I promise."

* * *

Georg couldn't help gaping when Maria led him and his guests into the dining room with a genuine air of graciousness. She caught him however, and shot him a look that clearly said, "Straighten up." He watched her curiously as she set the food out while the men took their seats. She hadn't given him an outright friendly attitude when she had returned home that afternoon, but she hadn't been cold as ice either. He wondered where she'd gotten to.

Once everything was served and the men settled at the table, the compliments and small talk of the evening began. Maria listened quietly, picking at her dinner slowly, only stopping to nod some thanks to Max and Herr Schröder's compliments on her cooking. She noticed Georg glancing at her worriedly once or twice; she was usually ravenous. She simply had a lot on her mind, a matter she hoped to broach with him later.

Seeing that the men were done with everything some time later, Maria got up and began clearing the table, emerging from the kitchen with clean plates and their dessert. She was getting sleepy and wanted to lie down. The baby was kicking endlessly.

Georg looked up in surprise when her hand lightly brushed his shoulder as she said on her way out, "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I do think I should really lay down." She nodded to Herr Schröder, saying, "It was my pleasure meeting you," and simply gave Max a warm, tired smile, which he returned.

Georg was disappointed; he'd thought Maria was finally breaking the ice between them. But no, she was just being polite in her bid good night.

* * *

"Captain, I really wish I could extend my thanks to you and your wonderful wife in a greater capacity. Tonight's meal was delicious; I haven't eaten such filling home-cooked food in the longest time." Herr Schröder leaned back in the chair that he had taken possession of, nursing a glass of wine. "Pity the Baroness needed to retire, I'd have liked to get to know her."

Georg smiled weakly. He still felt extremely guilty about this morning's incident and all the hassle he'd put Maria to. "She's the best thing that's happened to me. She'll appreciate the compliments tomorrow."

The man nodded, raising his glass to Max and Georg. "That she will. She deserves it." He downed his glass, smacked his lips, then said, "Now, Baron, I'd like to get down to business. We've made a break-through in our research and need you to come to Vienna in two days to review everything."

Georg was uneasy. Maria had clearly had enough of this, and her due date was fast approaching. He said cautiously, "And if I don't?"

Herr Schröder stared at the naval captain. "The finances will be handed to someone who has the time for this. You know that."

Georg looked over at Max desperately. He was only surveying Georg with dark eyes. "In other words, I'll lose everything I've put into this research."

The financial advisor nodded. "I did warn you."

Georg nodded. "I can't deny that. How long do you need me?"

Herr Schröder held up some fingers. "Three days in the least."

"The most?"

"I have no idea." The man shrugged. "As long as your presence is required."

Quickly doing some calculations in his head, Georg nodded. "I think it's more than possible." He reached out to confirm it with a handshake.

* * *

Maria was lying quietly on her side, all the blankets pulled up to her shoulder, huddling in a ball, when she heard a gentle tap on the bedroom. Not bothering to answer, she continued staring at the wall. A moment later, she heard the door's knob click as it opened, the dim light from the hallway flooding the bedroom. Still not interested, Maria listened as she heard Georg step in hesitantly towards the bed.

The following second, she felt the other side of the bed sink as he slowly stretched out on top of the bed next to her. He reached out to stroke her cheek, saying quietly, "Maria, I apologise for all the trouble I've put you through tonight." Except for her steadily rising and lowering side, she didn't move an inch. Giving up, Georg tentatively placed a kiss on her silky hair and quickly left the bedroom to resume his place in the living room.

What he hadn't seen was the tears streaming down Maria's cheeks.

* * *

Georg didn't like the empty feeling of the house with the children all at school. It was only him and Maria, and he was rather intimidated, for he still needed to tell her that he had to leave tomorrow morning indefinitely. He found her in the living room, feet up beside her on the divan, rapidly crocheting a near-complete blanket. She glanced up momentarily when he walked in.

Georg sat down next to her, gently moving her feet out of his way and placing them on his lap. He began to massage them gently, starting, "Our discussions went well last night, dear."

Maria only raised her eyebrows and answered noncommittally, "Mm."

Georg took a deep breath. "Maria, I've got to go to Vienna tomorrow morning."

Maria's head snapped to look at him. Her eyes flashed. "Why? For how long?"

"Herr Schröder tells me there's been a break-through in the research being done on Hitler's assassination. I'm required to be there to go over all of it."

Maria stuck her needle in the ball of light yellow yarn and yanked her feet onto the ground, out of Georg's hands. "Georg, explain for me one thing you've neglected once again to explain to me: why do you have such an interest in Hitler's death?" Her tone was even and civil, but Georg knew he had to be careful.

"Well, I—" Georg drew a blank here. Why did he have an interest? He struggled to find words to explain it. Maria was watching him; was there a bemused glint in her eye? He tried again. "I suppose because this is such a huge thing to history, to Austria...Consider this: If this secret group was able to assassinate Hitler and make sure the Nazi government crumbled, what could stop them from doing the same with the new government that the Allies are helping us to establish?"

To his surprise, Maria slowly nodded. "I see what you mean." She slowly took his hand in her own. "Why didn't you tell me this when it all began?"

Georg shook his head. "Maria, I don't know. And I'm sorry for that. I suppose I was preoccupied, worried. I didn't want to make you worry."

Maria said quietly, "By not telling me anything, you've made me worry more than if you had told me this from the start. You were treating it like a secret, Georg. That isn't how marriage works."

Once again, Maria was more than correct. "I know, darling. Can you forgive me for all of this grief?" He reached out to stroke her face, caressing her jaw line.

Ever so slowly, Maria began to nod yes. She murmured, "How long will you be gone?"

The relief that had been sinking into Georg's chest was now swept away with a force. Maria wouldn't like this. No. He hesitated. "Three days in the very least."

Maria searched her husband's eyes. "And the most?"

Georg was ready for the blow he knew would be coming. "I finally managed to get a definite answer out of Herr Schröder: a week and a half to two weeks."

Maria's eyes were frantic. "Georg, the baby could come any day now! Can't you postpone it for a week or two? Can't it wait?"

Georg could barely bring himself to answer. "No. It can't."

Maria's nails dug into his wrist. "Why?" Her anger was becoming renewed. "What's the excuse now?"

"Maria, I should be back in a few days, it really shouldn't take long at all. The baby will hang on," Georg grappled hopelessly, trying to find some reasoning with his wife.

"That's not what you just told me. Answer my question." Her eyes were blazing.

"If I don't go," Georg faltered, "If I don't go, I'll lose everything that's gone into this research. I was a major monetary contributer."

Maria stood up quickly, her yarn rolling to the floor. "Alright, you've told me what I asked for. But what makes you think this baby is going to wait for you? Because the fact of the matter is, I don't think there's much longer, and I'm _frightened_, Georg. Terribly frightened. I can't go through all of this alone!"

Georg tried to be comforting, but soon regretted his choice of words. They only set her off again. "Agathe carried all seven of the children to term, why shouldn't you?"

Maria was shaking. "This is exactly what I've despised about you in these past few months, Georg! I've been shunned to the kitchen and the housework, making sure the children are all properly cared for. I barely know who you are anymore—you don't know me! If you did, you'd know that the baby's been shifting a lot, and that I _don't _have much more time. I'm not Agathe! I am Maria Rainier!" Finished, she left Georg to stare at the wall while she took care of the laundry.

Georg sighed, putting his hands to his head. She'd made her point. For his and her peace of mind, he would ask Max to stay and keep an eye on her and the children. Right now he needed to pack and Maria needed a chance to cool down.

* * *

The atmosphere of the von Trapp kitchen the following weekend was that of a bustling, bright, and cheerful warmth, a successful attempt to ward off the depressing cold of the lingering winter of the outside world. The sky had been heavy with a repressive grey all week, and the children, bored and restless, having made all the snowmen they cared to make and tired of their puppet show, wanted something different to do.

"Mother, look at my cookies!" Gretl proudly held out the tray of cookies that Liesl had just pulled from the oven for her. The seven-year old's hands were lost in the large oven mitts, and flour was smeared across her nose.

Maria dusted the flour off of her own hands, pushing her bowl of pie crust dough over to Louisa and Brigitta, who were currently rolling out their own batches of dough for strudel. "Make sure it's thin, girls, but don't overwork it." She turned to inspect Gretl's prize.

"Sweetheart, they're perfect!" Maria took a cookie, motioning for Gretl to set her tray down on the wood table. Task completed, Maria broke the cookie in half, handing Gretl the larger chunk. She took a bite, letting it melt in her mouth. It'd been a long time since she'd enjoyed the delicious sensation of a warm cookie dissolving in her mouth, perfectly soft and crisp at the same time. She praised her daughter, drawing her into a quick hug, prompting Gretl to break out in a huge, toothless grin.

"Hey, what about us over here?" Kurt called indignantly. "Friedrich and I are whipping our arms off!"

Maria looked up and chuckled, going over to inspect the boys' egg whites. She ruffled Kurt's hair, concluding at a glance, "Another five minutes should do it." Both boys groaned good-naturedly, carrying on with their task.

Needing to get off her feet for a while, Maria took a seat at the table with Marta and Liesl, who were neatly and artistically arranging the still-warm results of their baking expedition onto some platters and plates.

Maria was content to watch, arms resting over her stomach. She had no particular reason for having chosen baking as the weekend activity. She just knew she was thoroughly enjoying herself, enjoying teaching her children how to bake some of their favourite desserts. It kept her mind off of Georg and the baby.

Yes, after giving her a chance to calm down again, Georg had pursued her and the couple had made full amends, but it didn't stop her from worrying. He'd promised to be home when she went into labour and had the baby. Aside from that, he'd been gone six days already—twice as long as he had been originally hoping. With each passing day, Maria's dread grew.

Though the circumstances were obviously beyond either one's control, both of them knew full well that the keeping of this promise would mean a complete and full healing for their shaky relationship. Maria could only hope and pray that it would be kept—more for Georg's sake than her own. But then, a promise was a promise. She had no control over whether her baby arrived that moment or two days from now. There was nothing she could say.

* * *

Liesl stumbled sleepily back up the steps, returning to her room after having spent the last hour watching out the storming window for her father. For the last two days the winter weather had raged outside, making every road impossible to travel on, telephone communication a wistful dream. Even Max had been unable to reach Georg. The phone lines were only beginning to work again. Petty though their worry may have seemed, Liesl missed her father, and she and Max had kept a careful, keen eye on Maria all day. The baby's arrival wasn't far off. Everyone was getting nervous.

Deciding to check on her mother one last time before turning in for good, Liesl turned in the opposite direction down the hallway leading to her parents' bedroom. Maria had spent her day quietly in the living room, crocheting the last of the baby blanket, reading, and retuning her and Georg's guitars. It had been so unlike her, especially after her baking and cleaning frenzy this past weekend. When asked if she was all right, Maria had responded with a placid, quiet smile. No elaborations.

Reaching Maria's bedroom, Liesl was not at all surprised to find the door slightly ajar, a single lamp light shining from it. She pushed the door open cautiously, peering in. Maria was pacing in front of her bed agitatedly, hands on her back, eyes closed. She looked uncomfortable and warm, for the top three buttons of her nightgown were undone, exposing her chest to cooler air.

Liesl crept in, whispering uncertainly, "Mother?"

Hearing her daughter, Maria turned to look at her, halting. Putting her arm to her forehead, she said slowly, "Liesl, go tell Max that he'd better call Dr. Zimmer."

Though Liesl wasn't surprised, her eyes instinctively widened. She quickly hurried back towards the door, then stopped and turned, asking, "Should I help you back in bed? Do you need anything?"

Expression still somewhat impassive, Maria shook her head. "No. Just some water."

Nodding, Liesl rushed into the hallway, then backtracked when she heard her mother call her name, followed by a sharp intake of breath. "Yes, Mother?" she responded worriedly.

Concentrating, Maria let out a long, deep breath, then smiled at Liesl. "There's no need to rush just yet."

The girl nodded, gulping. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

Liesl hovered over her father's desk, biting her lip as she watched an alert Max argue with an unknown voice over the phone.

"Now, listen here. I want to speak with Captain Georg von Trapp. It's a matter of great urgency." Max's fingers were drumming irritably on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, it's the middle of—"

"I'm well aware of the time. It is precisely 10:57 in the evening. I need to speak with Captain von Trapp. Now!"

Max's demand was met with a sigh. "Just a moment."

"That's better." Max smiled up at Liesl as he waited. "Do you think this baby could hang on for three hours?"

Liesl weighed her response carefully. Dr. Zimmer had arrived safely twenty minutes earlier and had seen to Maria immediately. "I'm not sure, Uncle Max. Dr. Zimmer says it depends on when Mother's water breaks. He doesn't think she'll have a whole lot of trouble and that the birth will go quickly, but we just have to wait and see."

Indeed everything Liesl said was true. Maria was young, strong, healthy and fit. Dr. Zimmer really didn't see any issues arising with her, but one could never know until the moment arrived. He had quickly set Liesl to several tasks, fetching blankets, towels, clean bedding and clothing, boiling water for him, and rousing the other six children.

"Your mother is tough, but if any screaming were to awaken your brothers and sisters, it would startle them in a bad way. I think, for their sakes, you should wake them, " the old doctor had explained. "Keep them downstairs."

Liesl pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I should go wake up everyone else." She turned to leave, but froze when Max jerked and put the phone back up to his ear.

"Yes? I see. Thank you." Max hanged the phone up, turning to Liesl with an ashen face. "He checked out six hours ago."

Liesl's gaze diverted to the dark window. She whispered, "Do you think he's out there?"

Max looked at the girl, this young woman. He didn't wish to frighten her, but reality was reality. "It's only a three hour drive from Vienna, maybe four or five in this dark, stormy weather. Either way, he should have been home by now."

* * *

That little purple button calls for you...


	10. Change

Chapter Ten: Change

Georg wanted to slam his head into the steering wheel. He could barely see a foot in front of him, and the car engine was giving him an intolerable, consistent whine. Why the hell had he agreed to dinner after checking out of the hotel? The whole reason for his rush was to get home to Maria. With all forms of communication down, he could only pray that she hadn't yet had the baby. He could only pray.

Georg slowly inched along the old country road, hoping that he would somehow reach the villa safely and within the hour. It had taken an eternity just to find this road. Hell, it'd taken an eternity just getting out of Vienna. There was every kind of block up imaginable. And to think that he'd been met with a dumbfounded stare when he'd finally said in the middle of the dinner party that he really had to go _now_. Herr Schröder was perfectly aware of his pregnant wife; Georg never shut up about her.

_"And so you see, the dog ran off chasing a damn squirrel, and I had no idea where to go, so I-"_

"Um, gentlemen, is there any possibility that we could wrap things up?" Georg was as jumpy as a cricket.

Five men stared at Georg, then one of them said, "You know the procedure. We don't discuss business during meals."

"Either we do this now or I walk out forever. I have a pregnant wife at home who's due to have our baby any day now, if she hasn't already. I don't know, and I want to!"

"Good God, Captain...can't it wait another hour?"

Georg's jaw was set. The truth was, ever since he'd awakened that morning, he'd felt an immediate urge to go home. And of course, these men had managed to wheedle him out of it for "just a few more hours" and then somehow had talked him into this intolerable dinner with its empty chatting.

"Nothing important has been accomplished all day, and every one of you promised me continually that something would get done. Auf Wiedersehen." Georg slipped out of his chair, left some money on the table, and rushed for the door. He paid no mention to the warnings of the weather. He had to get home. He had a promise to keep.

Forcing himself out of his thoughts from earlier on this horrible day, Georg sighed in relief as he slowly inched past some dark, shadowy buildings he recognised. Then, spontaneously, the engine gave a final whine and died. In the fleeting moment that he still had light to see by, Georg's eyes snapped to the gas meter. Of course. It was empty. He swore loudly, using words that he didn't know he'd even remembered. What times of crisis could do to you.

Still muttering under his breath, Georg made sure he was bundled up tight, grabbed the car key, stowing it deep into his pocket, then shoved the car door open. If his damn car wouldn't get him home, he'd just walk the remaining distance. It couldn't be more than a mile.

A mile. A mile in a snow storm. He was so close, yet so far. "God, help me," he muttered, bowing his head from the whipping, lashing winds and snow.

* * *

Dr. Zimmer observed quietly as his patient rode out a painful, long contraction. When the worst of it passed, he said clearly so that Maria could hear him, "Baroness, the contractions are coming quicker and longer. You've got to have this baby. I don't think your husband will make it in time."

Her pretty face contorted in pain and her body drenched with sweat, Maria burst out in frustration, "Maria, it's Maria!"

Dr. Zimmer had to smile at Maria's persistence concerning her title. She hated it. But he quickly turned serious again, this time using her first name in hopes of grabbing her attention. "Maria," he started firmly, "you aren't going to be able to stop this baby from coming any longer. It's time for you to do your job."

Maria's fingers quickly found her doctor's wrist, as he was right next to her, and her long nails dug into them as another forceful contraction wracked her body. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps, cries of pain coming haltingly from her throat. "I've got to push, I can't hold back," she said raggedly, hands releasing flesh and bed sheets and immediately bearing down on her abdomen.

Dr. Zimmer quickly rose to full height and glanced over to Liesl, who'd just come back in with towels. He nodded at her questioning look. "She's ready." He gestured to the girl to take his place beside the bed. "Help her to sit up when she starts to do so involuntarily. It'll make things quicker."

* * *

Louisa held a whimpering Gretl on her lap, yawning tiredly and trying to ignore the anguished cries that were coming faintly from the upstairs bedroom. Marta had already gone running to Brigitta, begging to know if her mother was dying, crying profusely with fright.

Brigitta gathered her little sister onto her lap, as big as she was, and explained gently, "No, pet. Mother will be all right in a while. She's having the baby." Marta had stared at her wide-eyed, but quickly fell back asleep when Brigitta gently settled Marta's head onto her shoulder, rocking her slowly.

Kurt had curled up sleepily on the divan in the living room, and Friedrich was pacing in the front hallway with Max, both keeping a keen ear out for any sound of a motor, fruitless as it was. The blustering wind drowned out any other noises besides the ones in the house.

"He's got to be near," Max muttered under his breath. "If only he would just hurry up!"

When a particularly sharp scream of pain met Max's ears, his heart went out to Maria. In the months that she and Georg hadn't spoken a word to each other, she'd often confided in him. One thing that she had brought up recently was just how frightened she was of giving birth alone. When she'd told him this, his heart had sank to the pits, but he had offered her the best support she could get: a listening ear. And when the two had finally made up last week, there'd been a mixed feeling of relief in Max's stomach, along with the fear that Maria would indeed still have to be alone. Was there a chance of that being reversed?

Suddenly, Max could have sworn he heard a muffled pounding and shouting. He froze on the spot, glancing to Friedrich. When the boy nodded, Max knew he wasn't hearing things. He strode quickly to the door and unlocked it. What instantly towered over him was something tall and white, somewhat resembling a yeti. Gretl came dashing out of the living room, Louisa following close behind, with Brigitta leading a stumbling Marta.

Georg, upon one glance of seeing his entire family awake, began to violently shake the snow from his body, stripping off his coat and boots. Trying hard to keep his teeth from chattering, Georg asked, "Was that the doctor's car buried out there? Is she-?" He didn't finish his sentence at Max's nod, only darted for the stairs.

* * *

"Come on, Maria, you're doing wonderful! That's a girl! Keep it u-" The doctor broke off in mid-sentence as the bedroom door unceremoniously crashed open, Captain von Trapp entering and rushing to his wife's side. Liesl pulled her hand away from Maria's forehead, which she was keeping cool with a wet rag, jumping out of her father's way just in time. Georg took Maria's hot, sweaty hand in his own, pressing it to his lips

He was confused when she jerked it away, growling somewhat angrily, "Where were you?"

To this, Georg meekly replied, "Trapped in a snow storm."

Hearing his explanation, Maria opened her eyes to look at her husband for the first time in a week. Her captain, Georg von Trapp, trapped. She simply burst out laughing at the thought- and the very sight of him. He was as wet as she was, although with snow and not sweat, his hair wildly disheveled, and she loved him.

Joyful as it was, her laughter was short-lived as another contraction seized her frame and she instantly choked out a strangled cry, quickly getting back to business. But this time, instead of the bedposts or sheets or Liesl's hand in hers as she bore down, concentration of deepest form etched in her face, it was her husband's hand, and she knew she could do this. She didn't have to endure this agony, exhilarating as it was, alone. He'd kept his promise.

A short while later, Dr. Zimmer was shouting above Maria's screams, "One more time, Maria!" The old doctor hadn't had the heart to send her husband into the hallway. Georg's expression and Maria's new supply of vigor told him to leave things as they were. It wasn't harming anything.

The young woman gave it all she had, and the baby slipped easily out into her doctor's arms. Maria felt utterly exhausted, half in a daze, and wanted to hear her child screaming, see him or her. In the split second that followed, she heard Dr. Zimmer smacking something, bursting into happy tears when she heard a strangled wail. Her baby. The next thing she knew, Georg was dropping kisses on her head and helping to prop her up better.

A minute or two later, Dr. Zimmer held out the quickly sponged-down baby, placing him in his mother's arms. He took the iodine that Liesl was holding out to him and dabbed it on the child's navel, looking to Maria and saying, "You've got a healthy little boy there, Maria." His eyes crinkled at the corners when he saw the glowing smile he received.

His job complete, the old man stepped away, beginning to clean up what he could, listening to and watching the exchanges of mother, child, and father. Maria was laughing quietly, happily, tears streaming down her cheeks, hugging Georg close to her with her free arm. She was whispering something in his ear, nipping at him.

Dr. Zimmer watched the exchange with a smile dancing in his eyes, wiping his hands with another towel. He looked over to Liesl and smiled at the girl, drawing her in a one-armed hug. "You were an marvelous help, my dear. How does this all feel?"

Liesl surveyed her parents and tiny newborn brother, eyes sparkling. "It makes it feel like everything is totally worth the pain and struggle."

Maria was now fully admiring her newborn, agreeing with what her husband said and correcting him where she felt necessary. She stroked the dark head of hair, fingering his little nose. "He's got your nose, Georg."

"And I'll be doomed if he has your headstrong nature, my love," Georg joked, stroking his wife's forehead and rubbing his son's tiny hand with a thumb. He felt so blessed to have this tiny miracle, his amazing wife, and seven other children. At that moment, the baby began to fuss rather loudly again, to which Georg responded, "I think he does have his mother's hunger, though."

Maria simply said, "We'll see about that," smiling softly again. As the boy wailed for his meal, she realised her body was reacting and her milk was coming in, therefore losing no time in unbuttoning the remainder of her nightgown's top buttons and putting him to her breast to suckle. The child grappled cluelessly for a minute or so, then slowly began to work out what it was that he had to do.

Liesl sighed contently as she watched. The shining joy in Maria's eyes was something that Liesl knew would never be distinguished, something she knew she'd never get tired of seeing. It was familiar to her in some small way. She realised that she had seen that same look in her own mother's eyes after the birth of Marta and Gretl, the two siblings whom Liesl could clearly remember being born. It made you feel as if all were right with the world, no matter what.

* * *

Some hours later, Maria asked groggily of Georg, who was watching little Elias with fascination as she fed him, "How did things go in Vienna?"

Georg frowned slightly, putting an arm around Maria and pulling her a little closer to him. "To summarise things, it's not worth staying in Austria. Everything is collapsing and will remain so for a long time. We're going to have to head for America, come spring. We would go now, but I wouldn't want to risk Elias getting his death of a cold."

Maria nodded, then yawned, asking quietly, "Will you explain more to me later, when I'm not so exhausted and sleep-deprived?"

This was the total reconciliation Georg was looking for, and Maria had finally offered it all. "Yes, Maria. And I swear that I'll do my best to make it comprehendible for you, and I won't leave you in the dark."

Maria couldn't help but laugh. The light was dim in their room. "Literally or figuratively, darling?"

"Both." He traced her arm, asking her seriously, "Can you accept full apologies from a moody old naval captain like me? Because I love you, and I can't rest without knowing for sure."

Maria shifted beneath her covers, removing Elias from one breast and placing him on the other, then took one of Georg's hands and held it tight. "Some might find you unforgivable. But love forgives all- at least the love God has given me for you. I forgave you the night we arrived back from Vienna, Georg. The rest of that time was only frustration at your silence."

"It won't happen again, Maria, I promise. I love you."

Maria knew his sincerity was from the heart, and replied honestly, "I love you, too, Georg. I do."

* * *

Maria relaxed in Georg's arms, cradling the baby in her own. She looked over to Marta who was clambering up next to her. "Are you all having fun outside, munchkin?" Maria drew Marta into a hug and kissed the top of her daughter's head, breathing in the refreshing scent of the outdoor air. It was then that she realised her legs were aching for a roam over the hills of the Austrian mountains.

Marta nodded her head vigorously, eyes shining. "Oh, yes. I wanted to hold Elias for a little while, and then Friedrich and Louisa wanted me to ask if we could go on a picnic just one last time."

"Well, in that case, Marta, here you go," Maria said, smiling as she carefully placed the infant in her daughter's arms, making sure Elias's head was well-supported. "Let me go see what's left in the kitchen." She rose, smoothing her skirt out and making for the kitchen. Georg followed her.

He silently watched his wife as she rapidly compiled a picnic basket for her children, then stopped and stood before the window above the sink, completely still, staring into the sunshine with a hunger in her deep blue eyes. He couldn't bear to see her aching any longer for something she loved so dearly. He crept up behind her and slipped his hands around her waist. She was just as slim as the day he met her, despite having had a child only four months previously.

Nuzzling the side of her head and rubbing his nose in her silky, short hair, he whispered, "I guessed that you would want to do this today. Max will be here shortly."

Maria looked around at Georg, eyes wide. "Georg?"

Kissing the hollow of her neck, Georg responded, "Your soul is these mountains. Your heart is in me, our children," he paused, touching her nose with a finger, "and music. You need to get to those hills just once more. We won't be back, Maria. Sing in those mountains once more."

They wouldn't be back...It was final, definite. Yes, all had failed where Georg had tried his best to succeed. Though leaving home wasn't exactly Georg's definition of a good thing, he considered it a blessing in disguise, for the failure of this entire project and his family's response to his involvement had put him back where he belonged, back in his rightful place as head of his family.

The whole idea had been so stupid, honestly. Time had shown him that they couldn't rebuild their floundering country without help- Allied help. In the scheme of things, Austria was so small.

His mind wandered back to the day Maria had rebuked him for putting his country before her and his family once again. As always, she had that right. Georg had later confided to her how he'd been so overjoyed to hear of Hitler's assassination that his mind had immediately jumped to thoughts of getting home again and helping to rebuild the country he loved so dearly. His first instinct was to contact Johannes Schröder- a wonderful politician and financial advisor.

Being so eager, Georg realised too late that he had completely disregarded the slick and oily side to this old friend. The conditions of Georg's contributions were to be strictly monetary- for research- which had been claimed the best way to help get the country back on its feet. "We must find the roots of the old Austrian government and the Nazi government alike and see how they failed so that we can build a stronger Austria."

And then there was that research regarding Adolf Hitler. Though Georg had been interested to know more, he had been rather skeptical about what it could do in terms of pulling Austria back together, better and stronger than it was before this war. "Think of the money we could all make from this, my friend! The economy would flourish! The population will fair so much better once a new, better government can be established!" In other words, media attraction.

Georg could have let his mind wander on and on, but his wife's soft voice met his ears and he diverted his attention to her.

Maria leaned her head against Georg's shoulder, sighing. "I just can't believe that this time, we know we're leaving Austria for good."

Georg didn't say anything. He thought back on the many nights that the two had been awake with Elias, talking as Maria satiated his hunger. He'd taken the opportunity to explain everything to her in detail. The precarious balance that he'd been in from the start of his investment-research project. He'd explained to her the mechanics behind it; how if it was successful and the results were released for the world to see, it could have strengthened the fortunes of hundreds of prominent Austrians, and how it could help strengthen the economy in such a way, considering how economics worked. He then explained that the pitfall was that failure or a drawback would result in losing everything put into it.

_On one particular night, Maria had prompted him out of a pondering silence, and he finally admitted that he doubted anything solid could be found. "The day you went into labour, they promised to go over everything they had. They never did. My family was much more important, and I backed out, immediately heading for home." His eyes followed Maria as she settled Elias into his bassinet and then slipped back under the covers beside him, taking his hand wordlessly in hers._

Maria had finally said, "I fall back on what I told you a year ago, Georg. I trust your judgment and will stand behind any decisions you make." She leaned over to kiss him on the lips, whispering, "Just keep the lines of communication open. darling. As I've told the children, I'm no mind reader."

As soon as that air had been completely cleared, discussion of relocation replaced the technical nature of their night time chats. Maria had most definitely proved herself again to be an avid listener. She said to him, "Is anywhere in Europe wise? Wouldn't Britain or America be safer?"

"Of the two, I think our chances are better in America. I have contacts there that could be of help. And no doubt Max will have a mouthful to say."

Even in the dark room, Georg could make out Maria's reproving expression. "Georg!" she admonished. "He's really the most charming sponge one ever could mee-"

Georg shushed her with a kiss, pulling the covers around their shoulders. "I know, darling. I know."

Maria looked around confusedly when she heard a motor rumbling, then groaned when Elias began to cry. It would take forever to silence him now.

Not a second later, Marta was calling, "Mother, Elias needs his diaper changed- he really stinks!"

Not wanting to leave her husband's arms, Maria stood quietly, listening for a moment, then when she heard the front door open, Marta cried, "Oh, Mother, Father! It's Uncle Max!"

Maria smiled ruefully at her husband. "I had better get Elias before Marta forgets him and accidentally drops him."

* * *

Maria walked silently about the big, grassy meadow on her favourite mountain top. Georg had insisted that she go alone, and that they would all meet her there in an hour. Silently she walked, silently she pondered. Silently, she remembered. Remembered fondly everything that had ever taken place in this spot. She circled slowly, arms stretched wide.

For years, this particular haven had been Maria's refuge. This was the last time she would ever see it. The von Trapp family would never again return to Austria. _I go to the hills when my heart is lonely._ She wandered over to the little babbling creek, tossing a few pebbles into it. Maria's head turned in the direction of Salzburg, eyes wandering over the expanse of checkered farmlands and rolling meadows, when she heard the faint chiming of church bells. Eyes glistening, she looked back over to the little creek, kneeling down to swirl her fingers in its cheerfully rushing current.

The whistling of birds rejoicing in the new life of spring caught Maria's ear, and as she stood up again, a small flock of them flew through that little grove of trees. Breathing in the spring air, she acquired a burst of her characteristic energy and quickly made for that little grove, weaving herself in and out of the trees. Then, looking over her shoulder, Maria saw the exact spot where she would often sit with her knees drawn to her chest or with her guitar on her lap, and sing away her cares.

Holding her hands together as if to pray, resting them against her lips, deep in thought, Maria slowly returned to that spot, settling quickly on the ground, knees tucked to her chin. Locking her arms around her legs, Maria let the breeze ruffle her hair, whip her skirt out somewhat, tingle her skin. In even the darkest and dreariest of days, these hills had provided music for her heart. These hills would always give solace and music to those who sought it. There were hills in America, at least where they were going. Georg had assured her of it. And the very beautiful Allegheny Mountain range. Maria hoped she would get to see it.

Yes. Wherever it was that God led her family, Maria knew she would always have the sweetness of nature to satisfy her soul's longing for music. That was standard- this was goodbye.

_My heart will be blessed..._

Once again, many heartfelt thanks to those of you who have read faithfully and put up with my mulish slowness. Thanks in deepest form to those who actually bother to review- I appreciate that more than I can say. Next chapter should be coming soon. Hopefully most of the fic will be posted before the school year's end- for me, anyways.

Reviews quick updates. I promise.

* * *


	11. Blessings

Chapter Eleven: Blessings

Maria kept a watchful eye on her children as Georg led them all through the customs port of Ellis Island. Each of them carried two suitcases of belongings, and Georg was somehow managing to carry both his and Maria's things seeing as she held the baby tightly in her arms, shielding him from the cool breezes that blew all around them on the island port.

The entire area was a mass of bodies and confusion, and Maria recognised many different languages being spoken—much German, Italian, French, even some Russian. And of course, endless flows of English. Maria wasn't overly fluent in English, but she knew enough of it to get by for now. Thank God for such tutelage when she was a child!

Maria kept her eyes on the back of her husband's head, shuffling through the lines of people. Elias in her arms did make people move aside and give her space, but only so much. There were so many immigrants! Was America truly the land of opportunity? Georg had admitted to her that he didn't know what to expect, but he was hoping that seven children ranging from the ages of four and a half months to sixteen years would make it easier for them and Maria at least, to acquire admittance—it was himself and Liesl, eighteen, that he was more concerned about.

But it seems they needn't have worried. Maria glanced around when she heard someone say her name softly, touching her shoulder. In German, no less. "Baroness von Trapp?" Maria looked at the stranger questioningly. He simply beckoned to her.

Maria looked ahead and called loudly, "Georg, over here!" He looked around at the sound of her voice, sighted her and the companion, and the confusion in his eyes cleared. He stopped and turned, counted heads, then led them over to Maria.

"Captain von Trapp, Baroness, I am Jacub Lokey—a personal friend of Heinz Schröder and Max Detweiler." He took Georg's hand in a strong, firm handshake. "I will see to it that the customs officials give you no trouble and you are settled in New York City for the time being, until your financial situation can be approved and you can move elsewhere."

Maria could see that the man was clearly an American, and admired greatly his flowing German. She wished he would converse in English though, for she was fascinated by the language that she had studied as a young child, and was eager to become fluent with it as quickly as she could. She had no doubt that her children would catch on fast—they had been learning English and French for a while now. Elias and any other children that followed would grow up bilingual, which could prove to be an extra blessing in this new land.

Their guide swiftly led the large family through the crowds of foreigners and American officials, and as they walked, Maria was inclined to look beyond her initial point of vision. She saw once again the majestic enormity of the famous Lady Liberty in the distance, on Liberty Island, and found herself instantly comforted. America held so much promise. Her apprehension was slowly easing, but Maria wasn't one for large crowds, and likely wouldn't become completely comforted and ready to accept adaptation until they were in some mountainous or hilly region that reminded her of home.

They all filed past a large plaque that was mounted onto a marble podium, and Maria's swift eyes and sharp brain quickly memorised the inscription, for she wanted to translate it into German when she could, to get a better grasp of the meaning than what her feeble English could piece together. She slowly let the English pronunciations flow through her mind, committing them to memory.

"Give me your tired, your poor,  
Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free,  
The wretched refuse of your teeming shore.  
Send these, the homeless, tempest-tossed to me,  
I lift my lamp beside the golden door!"

When the company reached a small boat, the younger children balked, causing Jacub to smile reassuringly and explain, "We will not be on this ferry long. It shall take us to the mainland, and then you will never need to set foot on another ship until you ever work up the desire again."

Maria grimaced, thinking about how the two week voyage from Europe to Ellis Island had gone. It had in no way been pleasant. Georg, being a former naval officer, still had his sea legs and acquired no seasickness, but herself and the children had been an entirely different story altogether. Maria had started out with wobbly legs and a light sickness that subsided after a few days, but the children had been constantly sick, always begging to go above deck for fresh air.

The little steamer on which they journeyed had been of a fair size for its type, and could have been quite comfortable, but as to be expected, as many passengers as possible were crammed in, even though perhaps a third of them would be sent back to their homelands. One evening, out of frustration, trying to quiet Gretl and nurse a colicky and irritable Elias, Maria had finally burst out to Georg, "Why is there no better organisation involved? One third of these passengers will be sent back because they will not be deemed healthy enough or will not have the necessary papers—why can't this be determined before they even leave Europe? It would save some grief!"

Georg's only response was to pull his wife close to him, drop a kiss on her head, and say quietly in explanation, "Europeans are stubborn, some like to think they'll get their way—like me." It was here that he grinned, but he went on, tone serious, "However, many do get examined before leaving the port. They end up sick on the way over because disease spreads like wildfire, and the Americans have no desire for any epidemics to break out on the mainland." He took Elias from Maria's arms and put him to his own shoulder, patting his back gently. He said in afterthought, "Nor do I, might I add."

Maria considered this, and nodded in understanding, but her case still remained. "More efficiency would make my life easier—eight children are no easy task in the midst of chaos." Maria smiled tiredly as she said this, then stood to take Gretl, Marta, and Brigitta above deck. She really couldn't blame them for their begging and very uncharacteristic whining. At times, the air in the stuffy, confined quarters was rancid and was bound to make one's stomach churn in uneasiness. This in turn started the unending cycle all over again if one didn't get some sunlight and breeze. Those two weeks had been the longest Maria could remember in her twenty-seven years. It didn't help that rain seemed to take pleasure in falling nine days out of the sixteen spent on the steamer.

Maria was quick to sidle up next to her husband as they boarded the ferry, and whispered to him, "Why haven't doctors examined us as well? I would hate to get to the mainland and have to be sent back."

Georg responded, "Remember those literacy tests yesterday? And when our papers were requested? Some of those officials were doctors, and gave us the go-ahead without full examinations. A little careless if you ask me, but I think they were expecting us to be turned back somewhere else down the line."

"But we haven't been," Maria pointed out.

As they took some seats on the little ferry, Georg shrugged. "Jacub tells me that we will stop by a doctor's office in New York City if you wish."

Maria cocked an eyebrow at her husband. "Georg, I'm the mother of eight children who've all spent two weeks seasick and not eating properly. What do you think I'd like to do?"

Georg wrapped his arm around his wife and squeezed her shoulder lovingly. "I was only teasing, Fräulein. Of course we'll all get checked over." He gestured to Liesl, motioning at Elias. "But for now, relax on this calm ride and enjoy your first sights of America."

Holding out her infant for Liesl to take, Maria said obediently, "Yes, Captain, sir."

* * *

"It's small and somewhat cramped, but until a later date, I think it will serve you well, Captain." Jacub was standing in the middle of a small kitchen, scrutinizing the bareness of the interior. He nodded in satisfaction.

Georg was doing quick calculations in his head, trying to figure out where everyone would sleep. The place was ridiculously small for a family of ten, but it was something. Georg had to be grateful for that. He turned to the younger man. "Do you have any idea how long it will take to get full approval?"

The square-jawed man looked at Georg for a moment, then said, "Where matters of immigration are concerned, I can offer no promises. All I can do is ask that you leave this all to me." He held out his hand, which Georg took in a handshake of farewell. "My best to the Baroness and children, Captain. Welcome to America." He turned on his heel and exited through the back door.

Georg looked after the man silently, eyes flickering to Maria when she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He said quietly, "He's an interesting fellow, love."

"He's a blessing from God, Georg." She slipped her arms around his neck as he turned to face her. "Most definitely interesting, but so very efficient. He's a breath of fresh air in this strange country." She placed a kiss on his nose tenderly. "Elias is asleep in our room. The children have sorted out their sleeping arrangements on their own. Those bunk beds made them giddy with excitement."

Georg grimaced at the thought. He didn't fancy sleeping in a bunk for another night more. He wanted room to stretch out, and he wanted Maria beside him.

When Georg failed to say anything, Maria searched his eyes, the playful glint in them being aroused. "Darling, I can read you like an open book, you know that, don't you?" She winked. "Who said we weren't allowed to push two bunk beds together? There's three in each of the children's two rooms, and two in ours."

"You truly amaze me, Fräulein...Take it from me, at this rate, you would have made a terrible nun."

Drawing into Georg's arms to give him a hug, she whispered in his ear, "Now, I wonder who's fault _that_ is—my supposed corruption, anyways."

Georg growled appreciatively, "Mine, perhaps?"

Maria nipped at his ear. "Perhaps. But there is this thing known as marital duty..."

Georg pushed his wife away and held a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Don't bother discussing marital duty with me, the term doesn't exist."

Maria laughed. "I didn't think it did."

* * *

The following months spent in their little house on the outskirts of New York City were a learning experience indeed. The children were enrolled in the local public schools to finish up the school year, and all of them were rapidly picking up English. With the cramped house and a baby to keep her busy, Maria didn't have much time for anything but her family, but by some miracle she was learning just as much English as her children. Georg was doing some heavy work on the docks for the moment—Maria knew there wasn't a need for him to do so; he only did it to keep busy so that he wouldn't take his mounting tempers out on his wife and children. He didn't like the waiting.

The passing of the cool, rainy New York springs shifted swiftly into a sweltering summer, something all of them had to take their time getting used to. Elias in particular was made insanely cranky by the heat, and it only increased when long heat waves up to two weeks in length began to descend upon the region.

The one comforting thing that had happened to the von Trapp family was that Jacub Lokey had gotten them approved and they were free to move where they liked. With the man's help, Georg found an old farm in Maryland, near the Allegheny Mountains, just like he had promised Maria. Georg had seen some pictures, and from what he could see, the area was irresistibly similar to home. It would do them all good.

For now though, he was struggling to get Maria in better moods so that she could enjoy the prospect of living on the edge of one of the most famous American mountain ranges. Though his finds would cheer her up in any particular moment, he wanted a smile on her face _before_ telling her they were going home to Maryland. Lately, this had been difficult to achieve, indeed.

"Maria, Elias needs his bottle, and Marta's crying about something." Georg slipped into the kitchen with a stack of plates. The summer heat was unbearable, and though it was early morning, Georg found himself already drenched and sticky with sweat. He didn't seem to notice that his wife stopped with what she was doing, standing rigid with her jaw clenched.

Setting the plates down on the counter next to the sink, he brushed her hand lightly and pecked her on the cheek. "Let me take care of this for you, I can't get the children to settle."

Something that had been building up in Maria ever since the start of this heat wave last Friday finally snapped. She jerked away from Georg, grabbing the plates and setting them in the sink. She snapped irritably, "I can manage, thank you."

This attracted Georg's attention, and it was all he could do to keep his jaw from dropping in surprise. Since when did Maria snap at people? He coaxed gently, "Maria, what is it?"

Maria quickly glanced at her husband, then turned back to the pile of dishes that needed washed. She was attacking them as she scrubbed. "Nothing," she answered curtly. "Just nothing."

Georg rubbed his temple and sat down at the table, watching his slender wife as she worked away—rather rapidly, he thought. Her determination was admirable at times, but if she kept this up, she would collapse from heat exhaustion. And then where would they be? Georg searched his mind for some cause of irritation in his wife. This was so out of character for her: he was stumped.

It was when a rather high-pitched scream came from his seven-month old son in the living room that it hit Georg. The last time she'd been this snappy was—

"Georg, go get the baby. Liesl can tend to Marta." Maria was placing the clean dishes in the cupboard.

"Maria—"

Maria turned around to face her husband, sighing wearily and putting her hand to her head. "Georg, please. It's much too hot and this shack is much too small to deal with his screaming for another minute."

Georg observed his wife wordlessly—she looked completely worn out, tired, frustrated, and her eyes were silently begging for some cooperation from at least one thing in her life. He simply left to extract the baby from whichever of his daughters was attempting to shush him.

When he returned with Elias several minutes later, he sat back down in his seat, waiting for Maria to finish warming the bottle. He seized the opportunity. "Maria, how regular have you been?"

"What?" Maria turned around momentarily, sweeping back her bangs, as she shook the bottle in her hand to distribute the heat evenly in the liquid.

She'd totally missed it. Georg willed himself to not laugh. She was certainly preoccupied! Maybe it'd be better to cut straight to the point. "I asked," Georg stated evenly, "when was your last cycle?"

Sitting down and taking Elias from Georg's arms and still rather unfazed, she answered, "Oh, Georg, I really don't know... Ever since I gave birth to Elias it's been all over the place..."

"Maria, just stop thinking and answer me."

"Maybe three months ago." Watching as her son suckled greedily at his warm bottle, she smiled gently and touched his nose, then glanced up at her husband again. Her eyes were wide.

It was all Georg could do to keep from chortling. The look on Maria's face was priceless. He knew he'd finally hit home with her.

"Now that I think about it... could it be? Georg?" Maria had her baby up to her shoulder now and was gently patting his back.

"I don't know what else makes you snap so irritably at me and attack our dishes with such uncalled-for vehemence."

Maria snorted and smiled. "I _am_ sorry, darling. If you think you can manage our clan by yourself, I'll go see Dr. Spiesman tomorrow." She stood up with the baby still in her arms and walked over to her husband. They both looked up in surprise when Liesl stepped in at that moment.

Liesl smiled at her parents. "Marta was in tears because she wanted to feed the baby."

"Oh! I completely forgot—I promised her she could feed Elias sometime today." Maria bit her lip, looking at her baby in her arms. He was cooing softly. "No matter, he's got half a bottle left." She quickly handed him to Liesl and snatched the bottle from the small wooden table.

Cradling her baby brother in one arm, Liesl smiled as she took his half-full bottle from her mother then left to appease her younger sister.

Maria heaved a sigh, looking over her shoulder to her husband behind her.

She had that look in her eye again, that look Georg loved so well: silently begging for his touch. He rose to his feet and stood behind her, placing his hands on her slim waist. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. Georg murmured, "How are you feeling, my darling?"

Maria laughed softly. "Hot, sticky." She kissed his nose. "Relieved, excited." She looked into his eyes. "And ready to take a nap to last a decade. But I can't, because I've suddenly realised that my stomach is a bottomless pit of hunger."

Georg smiled, touching nose to nose with his wife. "You're definitely certain, then?"

"Like you said, what else can explain my horrible mood? I'm most certainly carrying our ninth child."

"Then you're only going to Dr. Spiesman to keep me satisfied, correct?" Georg's eyebrow was cocked playfully.

"Anything to avoid the nagging I got when I told you I was pregnant with Elias back in Switzerland." Maria looked pointedly at him.

"True, true. But one thing, my love. You don't seem to be snapping at me anymore—your mood has improved drastically in the course of ten minutes."

"What do you want me to do?" Maria pulled away and circled in place, skirt flaring out gently. "Put on my postulant's habit and go recite my vows?"

Georg looked confused. "You still have it?"

"Oh, you—" Maria stepped closer and kissed her husband again, stemming anymore silly questions. "Enough of that. I love you."

Returning her favour, Georg murmured quietly, "I've been waiting weeks to get you with a grin this wide on your face—I've got some news of my own."

Maria stepped away, saying with curiosity, "Oh?"

"Mhm." Georg pulled the pictures and a few papers from his back pocket, handing them to her.

Eyebrow raised at her husband, Maria took the papers. Unfolding them, her breath caught in her throat when she saw the pictures. It was more than she could have hoped for. The documents she held were certificates of ownership and the pass of inspection papers. "Georg... is this ours?"

"Yes, Maria."

"Oh, Georg, it's beautiful!" Happy tears were streaming down her cheeks; they were finally getting out of this shack, hopefully away from some of the scourging heat. She flung herself in his arms, and he held her tight.

Unable to resist, Georg lifted her feet off the ground and spun her in a circle. This wouldn't be easy, but things were well on their way to some form of normalcy. Georg couldn't remember being happier. America truly was a land of blessings and opportunities.

My threat still stands- Review, please!


	12. Settling

Hey everyone- time for a new update! :)

Before I go any further though, I feel the need to stress on something that I thought I stressed quite a bit in the past- apparently, that is not so. People, I'm a writer. A lot of you are writers. Therefore, you should know that feeling of frustration and helplessness when you know that you have people reading your work, but they aren't saying anything. Listen up, folks: unless a writer specifically asks you to lay off on criticism, give it to them! Good and bad! Critiquing is the way a writer grows. If you want my honest opinion on this, I'd rather get ten lengthy reviews throughout the whole story pointing out the strong elements and bringing to attention the weaker ones as well, with kind and thoughtful suggestions for improvement than get two hundred "OMGZZ dis is AWESUM!! Update sooon!!1!!" reviews. And another important factor: they are a huge source of motivation. So keep in mind that when I "threaten," it is only in your best interests as my reader- I don't care if you don't have the time to review or are too lazy to review. I have limited time, and if there's a screaming lack of interest, I'm not going to continue posting the material. It's not worth my frustration and the time that I put in to making these chapters presentable and readable. I probably spend twenty to forty hours a week on my writing- for the sake of my fans. I lose sleep over my writing. Therefore, all I ask is for a simple review in return. Not asking for a novel, but just something to let me know you have an interest, and that I'm properly catering to that interest.

ForeverJulie, you have no idea how much I appreciate the reviews you've been leaving me of late. They make my life easier and give me something to think about and consider. Thank you.

And without further ado… I'll step off my soapbox.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Settling

Opening the door to allow all of the children to pile out of the old 1930 Ford Model A that Georg had gotten his hands on, Maria sat in silence, looking all around her. The beauty of what surrounded her blew her away, and it wasn't until Georg stepped out of the car and walked around to her side, holding his hand out to pull her to her feet, that she moved at all.

Entwining an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close, he whispered, "Makes that dreadful six hour drive completely worth it, doesn't it? And everything we've been through these last few months."

Maria could only nod, dumbfounded by what she saw. Before her eyes were the most beautiful rolling hills, some lovely fenced meadows, and further back, a forest of pine and oak trees. Allowing Georg to lead her the rest of the way down the old dirt driveway, the huge farmhouse that met her eyes brought happy tears flowing.

"I'm told it needs work, but we've yet to see for ourselves."

Leaving her husband's arms and walking up the front steps, Maria said dazedly, "Even if it did, it wouldn't be a problem." She followed the path that the children had created in their rush to get some fresh air and see their new home—the door was wide open.

The farmhouse was most certainly old and in need of work, Maria concluded, as she glanced around the front hallway, hurrying to see where it led. Yet it was also elegant and something about its musty, antique largeness was homey and comforting. Maria couldn't wait to see what her new home would look like with freshly stained wooden floors, bright white paint on the walls, and sunlight streaming through every large window. It would be a cheerful place, indeed.

Georg took a quick glance around for himself, but he had eyes only for Maria. The smile on his face only grew as he saw her contentment mounting. Though Maria fit right into his large, somewhat imposing villa as if she naturally belonged there, he knew that a home such as this was where she took some solace, what she could honestly call her own. Standing with his feet spread apart and hands behind his back, he said, eyes twinkling, "I'm told that if we can find the back door, it's quite a sight to behold."

Maria turned and looked over her shoulder at Georg, asking, "Have you seen it yet?"

"No, love, but I very much would like to."

Maria ran a finger along a windowsill, checking the dust track. "I think the children have already found their sleeping quarters, judging from the pounding above our heads. Let's find ours, then go outside together."

For a moment, Georg was surprised, but he realised that it was with great difficulty that Maria was constraining herself. If this new place was just as it appeared to be, as they had been told it would be, she wanted to see it as a family. Her love and patience knew no bounds. And he found himself falling in love with her all over again.

"Mother, come see the bedrooms!" Both adults were startled when Brigitta excitedly clambered down a few steps on the staircase and stuck her head over the railing. Her eyes were bright and happy. "The view is perfect! It's so like home that I can barely believe it!" With that she whipped around, long braid twirling about her, and dashed back up the steps.

Maria cocked an eyebrow at Georg, letting a giggle escape as she asked, "How many bedrooms are there, Captain?"

"I believe I was told seven, my dear."

Maria's eyes widened, and she said incredulously, "Seven!"

Starting up the steps, Georg shrugged. "It's an American farmhouse. Large families such as ours used to be quite a trend. From what I can understand, they still are every now and again." He winked.

Maria put a hand to her hip and shook her head but followed Georg upstairs. He could be impossible when he truly felt like being so.

* * *

Gretl had Maria's hand and was excitedly dragging her mother around the entire upstairs, showing her all of the bedrooms. It took all of Maria's willpower to prevent herself from bursting out in laughter. Her youngest daughter could be so adorably sweet when she was excited!

Suddenly, Gretl stopped at the end of the hallway and declared with a flourish, "And this is where Marta and I are going to sleep!" Gretl was proud of herself for having figured out the entire family's sleeping arrangements, but it was here that Maria couldn't hold back her laughter. For herself and Marta, Gretl had chosen the master bedroom.

Gretl's eyebrows arched in question. "What's so funny, Mother?"

Quickly wiping the corner of her eyes, Maria said, "Sweetie, this is where Father and I are going to sleep. It's the master bedroom." Gretl seemed confused, and Maria further explained, "The biggest bedroom is always for the mother and father."

"Oh!" Gretl exclaimed in understanding. "Then Marta and I can share Liesl's room and she can have the room you and Father would have been in." She nodded her head in an air of final satisfaction, pleased with her accomplishments.

Georg walked up behind Maria, poking his head in the doorway. "Most definitely the master bedroom. Gretl, you and Marta will get the bedroom at the other end. It's the second largest bedroom. Liesl, Louisa, and Brigitta are taking their pick between the three that are the same size, and the boys are going to share the one next to ours. How does that sound?"

Gretl seemed to be concentrating, and the following moment, she dashed off down the hallway, flinging herself with energy into the bedroom declared hers. Maria and Georg followed, taking a closer look at the other bedrooms as they went. When Gretl finally emerged from the last bedroom, she said happily, "It's perfect!" That being said, she made a lunge for the stairs and yelled, "I'm going to see the little pond! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Georg watched this entire scenario with some astonishment. As the rest of the children filed out of their preferred bedrooms, he remarked quietly, "I've never seen her this wound up!"

Louisa giggled. "Before now, she hasn't had the space to let it all out. We were so cramped in New York City." She took her leave as well, with her brothers and sisters filing after her. Liesl had an alert and wide-eyed Elias on her hip.

Maria said, laughing at Georg's continued shock at Gretl's burst of energy, "She's a child. And it seems that you and I will be the rotten eggs getting into the backyard. I'm content to give the bedrooms a more thorough inspection later." The excited gleam in her eyes was inescapable.

* * *

Glancing around, Maria asked, "Where have the children gotten to?" But that was the only thing she could say when the scene in front of her registered properly. If first impressions had been astounding, the view that the farmhouse had hidden was magnificent. There were more meadow lands reaching back to the very edge of something Maria had been longing for without even realising it: the glorious Allegheny Mountain range. Her gaze swept swiftly over the expanse of beautiful territory. She murmured, "Georg, is this all ours?" She looked to him, and when he nodded, she suddenly pointed out to the far right, near a little pond. An old, dilapidated, rickety barn stood there, simply begging for repair.

Georg ran a hand through his hair. "That, Maria, is the very reason I got this land for a mere few thousand dollars. It contains an old draft horse that the owner swore was going to kick the bucket soon." He took her hand and led her towards it, adding, "Though I don't believe it to be the truth—the old fellow wanted the horse and property out of his possession as fast as he could. For all I know, he could have lied about the horse's age."

Maria's interest was aroused a hundred-fold. "What did the man say his age was? Or her," she quickly corrected.

"Apparently a him—Duke. Pushing thirty."

Maria found herself greatly amused at this plain American name. She let it roll around in her mind. _Duke_. She imagined him to be a Belgian or Clydesdale, or perhaps some kind of cross of a draft and warm-blooded breed. Maybe coal black or dapple gray. "From my own experience, a simple glance at the big guy's teeth will tell me how old he is. I'll wager that's where the children are right now. Come on, I'd like to see!"

* * *

"Louisa, stop it! Be careful!"

"Shhh! I don't want to scare her any more than she already is!" Maria and Georg found their children huddled around a ladder leading to the hayloft, Louisa at the top of it, peering into the musty air.

Georg's instincts immediately snapped to attention; that ladder didn't look at all safe. "Louisa," he barked sharply, "get down from there. Right now."

All the children glanced around in surprise at the sound of their father's voice. Louisa had twisted around to look at her father, gaping. "But, Father," she stammered, "there's a cat and three kittens up there. They're skin and bones!"

Georg supposed he should have seen this coming. They were living on a farm, after all. Stray cats and their kittens were far too common. And his children adored animals far too much. He glanced over at Maria to see what her reaction was. He found her surveying the loft opening carefully, thoughtful expression on her face. Before he could say anything, she was next to the ladder, asking the children to step aside.

"Louisa, come on down and let me take a look."

Georg futilely attempted to stop her. "Maria-"

She gave her husband a level glare and said, "If you wouldn't mind, Georg, do hold the ladder."

Shaking his head, Georg positioned himself behind the wobbling ladder and held it firmly in place while his wife deftly climbed up it. He wondered if he'd ever know when to keep his mouth shut with her and when to speak. He should have known she would take no arguments; she was a farm girl, had an energetic streak, and loved animals just as much, perhaps more, than his children did.

Reaching the top of the quarter-century old ladder, Maria poked her head through the loft opening and peered around, eyes adjusting to the musty sunlight streaming through cracks in the roof. Just like any upstairs area of any building without proper insulation, it was sweltering hot. Maria glanced around the expanse, spotting a calico cat just five feet from her left hand. Around her were huddled four kittens—black, orange, tabby, and gray calico. Though they seemed as emaciated as their mother, they looked to be about three, maybe four months old.

Maria extended her arm, murmuring soft and low to the thin, yet pretty calico. The little animal arched her back, hair raised. With her ears flattened to her small head, she bared her teeth and hissed at Maria.

From below, Georg whispered cautiously, "Any luck, love?"

Slowly drawing her hand back, Maria sighed and descended back down to the ground floor. She shook her head at her waiting, eager family. "She's frightened out of her mind. She must be wild. She has no trust whatsoever."

Kurt asked worriedly, "Is she really as thin as she looks?"

To this, Maria nodded. "That's what I can't understand. If she were wild, she would be in decent shape from eating mice, rats, even a few gophers. And even if she was a house cat, as domestic as a cat could ever be, she would still have some type of hunting instinct."

"Then why isn't she eating?" Louisa nearly looked on the verge of tears. "She and her kittens are so pretty."

Lost for any kind of explanation, Maria shook her head. "I don't know. If she would come to me so I could look at her, then I might have some idea, but she won't move an inch."

Marta sidled up next to Maria and hugged her tight around the waist. "Is there any way to get her down, Mother?"

Liesl suddenly jumped in, saying as she bounced Elias on her hip, "Shouldn't we start by one of us giving her food every day, so that she'll get used to humans? I think Mother should do that."

Maria smiled at Liesl's suggestion. "You read my mind exactly, dear." She looked at her husband and children, reaching out to take Elias from Liesl. The baby cooed in excitement when he saw his mother's outstretched arms, holding his little hands out to take hers. Settling him on her hip, Maria gave him her finger to chew on, continuing, "If we all alternated, it would confuse her and frighten her more than she already is. Only one of us must do this, so that she knows we aren't a threat to her. Cats tend to favour consistency, at any rate."

Friedrich said stoutly, "I agree with Liesl, Mother should feed her." And though the others seemed somewhat disappointed, they all joined in, agreeing as one that Maria was the best candidate for winning the little calico's trust.

Slight smirk slipping on her face, Maria turned to Georg. "It seems the children have spoken. Will you allow me to feed the cat twice a day, or have you already rendered me incapable of doing anything because I'm pregnant?"

Amazed at Maria's ability to be cocky in front of the children without being suggestive, Georg had to bite back his own teasing remark. It wasn't exactly anything the younger children needed to hear. Instead, he sighed, which to Maria, signified defeat in both capacities, then shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to stop you, even if you were eight months pregnant with twins."

Maria's eyes were sparkling with a hint of mischief. "Then that's settled."

"But," Georg quickly interjected before his wife could get any more ideas, "you aren't going near that ladder again—none of you—until I can fix it." He looked around sternly at his children, then let his gaze linger pointedly on Maria, who was watching him while attempting to quell Elias's whimpering fit.

All of the children nodded solemnly, and Maria's answer was written in her eyes, for her response honestly went unsaid.

Having finally quieted her son, Maria asked her children, "Have any of you seen the horse your father says is here?"

Brigitta's half-worried eyes instantly brightened. "Oh, yes! He's very beautiful, but dirty. Right now, he's wandering around the corral on the other side of the barn." Biting her lip, she said, "He looks like he could use some more food himself. What's his name, do you know?"

"Duke." Maria handed Elias to Georg and let Brigitta lead her to where the horse was currently residing.

Pushing open a side door, Brigitta's face soured. "Duke? When he's so handsome? It fits him as badly as your old gray dress fit you."

All of the children laughed at this, nodding in agreement, and Maria chuckled herself, inwardly snickering at Georg's snort from the rear. "You really did hate that dress, didn't you, Brigitta?"

"It lacked taste. And shape. And colour. Even I know that." She smiled at her mother, then pointed over to the right. "There he is."

Maria turned in the direction that her thirteen-year old pointed, simply staring for yet another time that day. "That's no draft horse!" she finally stuttered. Eyes wide, she watched the horse laze around his comfortably-sized corral. If she wasn't mistaken, what she was seeing was a cross of America's most famous horses. He was broad and finely built, very tall, carrying himself with a purposeful grace. His height and grace marked Thoroughbred blood, and his broadened build signified Quarter Horse or Morgan blood. While in New York, she'd been privileged to see many of all three breeds in some place or another.

Behind her, Maria heard Georg mutter, "I'll be darned if that's a draft horse!"

Maria walked up to the corral fence and rested her arms on one of the rails. She said, "He's not. And he's nowhere near ready to kick the bucket, as our friend told you." She pointed to the large animal, who was now cantering contentedly on the far end. "See how his back is relatively straight? There's no dramatic dip, and his legs seem to be in perfect condition. He could use a proper bath, brushing, and more food, though." She glanced in dismay at the caked areas of mud all over his coppery coat as he sailed past the watching family. "He's been somewhat neglected."

She turned to face Georg. "Georg, he's young, and for the most part, healthy. I don't see any way on earth that we could afford to keep him. Fed properly, he would take in an entire meadow's worth of hay and grains."

Georg was pleased to see the practicality of the situation hit his wife so quickly, though he himself hadn't given proper feed a thought till this moment. The children were all groaning around him. Even Elias was pounding his little fists on Georg's chest.

Tentatively, Georg suggested, "Why don't we get him cleaned up properly and well-fed, then when he's in peak condition, discuss selling him?"

Eyes following the movements of the mud-covered copper horse, Maria considered this. Though her heart longed to have a horse again and her body positively ached to have one under her once more, she knew it was utterly impossible, given their current situation. She gave his fluent movements another evaluation, then said, "I'd better know his potential for being sold once I can ride him under saddle. But upon first glance, I think we can do that for now." She nodded in satisfaction.

Kurt, hanging over the fence and watching the horse, said in his customary manner, "I'm hungry, Mother. Can we eat now?"

Maria unlatched the gate to the corral, entering it. As the horse slowed to watch her, she said to her son, "The picnic basket is in the back seat of the car." The entire time she talked, her eyes were resting on the curious horse. The only thing she refrained from was constant eye contact. She wanted to see how this creature would respond to natural commands. As Kurt, Marta, Louisa, and Gretl raced off across the hills for the car in the front driveway, she continued to play with this horse's mind.

Maria's goal was to get him to walk up to her, not her to him. Once he had slowed enough and was eyeing her with ever-increasing curiosity, she let her gaze wander over his body, then looked into his eyes. He, as she hoped, snorted and kept contact. She broke it, turning her left shoulder away from him, keeping her back towards him now. She listened carefully for his footfall. It slowed to a walk, and he was snorting. Saying loud enough for her children to hear, but not enough to startle the big stallion, she said, "Whatever you do, don't look him in the eye. It will scare him off."

Finally, Maria felt a warm, rushing breath down her neck and a soft nickering in her ear. She turned slightly, rubbing at the horse's shoulder, murmuring a hello to him. She grabbed the horse's mud-caked halter and carefully led him a few paces, then let go. She continued to walk, wondering what would happen. When her children gasped in delight over on the railing, she chanced a glance behind her and saw the large beast following her placidly. Turning back towards the gate to rejoin her family, she smiled. This horse wouldn't be a problem in the slightest.

Later that night, Georg asked Maria just before the lights were turned out, "Darling, that thing with Duke..."

Burrowing beneath the light covers of the old bed, Maria wrapped her arms around Georg and whispered, "Pietr."

* * *

I do believe that blue/purple button is calling you...My soapbox and I are best friends. P


	13. Chaos

Okay, you guys, my previously loyal readers, I apologise profusely for the huge gap of time in these updates-- as I said in the past, this story is complete. My life has just gotten so busy with other things, other writing endeavors, that I actually quite forgot about A Place to Belong... simply because it is finished. So, I'll post the next three chapters right now- the final chapter and epilogue remain to be beta'd.

Thanks again to Webby, Valerie, and Katie for their marvelous help. I love you all!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Chaos

Maria quietly set the plate of scraps as close to the little calico as she could, then slowly climbed up the last two rungs of the ladder, sitting on the edge of the opening, watching the cat quietly. Her kittens were attacking the chicken happily, but the mother cat, now dubbed Trudie—short for Gertrud—was only picking at what she was offered, watching Maria warily. With dismay, Maria noted that she had barely picked up a single pound of weight in these last two weeks. Maria sat quietly, watching the kittens. When the bravest—the calico, a tiny replica of her mother—approached Maria, she smiled and reached out to scratch the kitten's ears.

This of course, was like a row of dominoes being knocked over, starting a chain of reaction. The other kittens—all boys—noticed their sister being spoiled and came meowing piteously over. They had caught on to Maria quickly, within a matter of days. Because of this, she was hoping that increased interaction with the kittens would prompt Trudie to do some investigating of her own. So far, nothing notable had been gained.

With two fluffy bundles in her lap, Maria hummed quietly, smiling as they batted at her hands and each other's tails. One curled up against her back and decided to nap, and the fourth, the tabby, decided to tease his mother. She batted him away patiently, wide amber eyes on Maria. Maria noticed this, slowly stretching her arm out in welcome. Trudie shrank back, but at least she wasn't hissing and showing her teeth anymore. Maria considered that a good improvement.

Maria reoccupied herself with the two frisky kittens in her lap, wondering if Trudie would ever come around. These kittens were more than ready to see the outside world, but she feared that Trudie's slow progress would go down the drain if the kittens were taken from her before Maria could actually touch her.

Lost in thought, Maria nearly pulled her arm back when she felt a firm, forceful rubbing against it, coming closer. She glanced down again, quite amazed when she saw Trudie. She quickly diverted her gaze however, as not to frighten the animal. Before she knew it, Trudie was on Maria's lap, rubbing her head against Maria's stomach, completely ignoring her kittens. Maria carefully stroked the cat, meeting no resistance. A smile spread across her features. _Now_ she could see what plagued this little cat.

Tenderly picking her up, Maria examined the soft underbelly, gasping at what she found. Just below her left front leg was a nasty bite mark, quite infected. Maria quickly swept an eye over the cat's body, and noticed puncture wounds that were surrounded by a nasty puss, just near her windpipe. They were only half healed. The cat's pretty amber eyes, Maria could now see, had mucus surrounding them, and her ears were clogged with Lord knows what. She was frail, and Maria knew, though she wished things didn't have to go this way, that Trudie was going to die one way or another. It was far too late to save her.

However, being suspicious, Maria took a better look at the wounds themselves. From what she could deduct, the damage was most likely done by a young raccoon, maybe a local dog. Then there was the possibility of a stray dog lurking around somewhere. She would tell the children to keep a careful eye out, and Georg too. But for now, Maria was determined to make Trudie as comfortable as possible. She gently scooped all four kittens up and placed them in an old potato sack, letting Trudie hang over her arm. The little cat made no attempt to move anywhere.

Maria quickly and carefully maneuvered down the ladder and flew for the house. She called for Louisa and Brigitta, setting the potato sack with the pitifully meowing kittens inside it down on the table. Feeling a surface beneath their feet, the kittens tumbled out onto the wooden table, eyes wide, surveying their new surroundings.

Louisa and Brigitta both rushed into the kitchen, and when they both saw the kittens playing on the table and Trudie in their mother's arms, their jaws dropped.

Louisa squealed, "I thought you said you hadn't made any progress?"

Maria nodded down to the cat. "That was yesterday." Her face turned grave. "I'm afraid she's badly infected—she won't make it. I want you girls to make her as comfortable as possible; _gently_ wash the wounds under her leg and neck and wipe her eyes with warm water." She handed Louisa the cat. "I'll be back shortly, I want to walk Duke around for a while."

Brigitta was already beginning to boil water. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

Feeling quite pleased and happy despite the fact that Trudie would eventually die, Maria rushed back to the barn, eager to give Duke a quick brush and walk with him in the corral for a while. He loved to follow her around, and she loved it too. The halter and lead line almost always went untouched. Georg had uncovered a dressage saddle in the attic of the house, and Maria, a Western saddle in a trunk in the barn. But her preference would always be bareback.

Long legs moving swiftly, Maria thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped momentarily, glancing to her left. It had been a dark shape, moving fast itself. Seeing nothing, Maria shook herself, and when she drew even with the barn doors, she pulled them wide open. Making sure they stayed put, Maria quickly went down the left isle and unlatched Duke's stall door, giving a nicker to tell him he was allowed to come out. She walked into the open area before the doors, deciding at the last minute to grab his halter and lead line. He could use some practice with them. She had them on in seconds, then began to brush him out.

The big, copper horse had shown a huge improvement—two weeks earlier, Friedrich had taken him to the pond and gotten him completely soaked, then the bathing fun began, with buckets and buckets of cold water from the pump to get suds and dirt off of him. After that, the children had all taken turns walking him around the property, and once his coat had dried completely, Maria set to the task of brushing out his coat, mane, and tail. It had given a satisfactory shine after that, which pleased her. But now, having been fed properly on a regular basis, he had filled out much more and his coat shone with health, his eyes bright and alert.

"I do think I'll braid your tail quickly, big fellow," Maria muttered.

The large horse—about sixteen hands and two inches—craned his neck around and watched Maria with interest as she deftly braided his tail. In a matter of minutes, she was finished. "All right, Duke, let's go!" Maria clapped her hands together as she walked towards his head, snatching at the leather lead line. Suddenly, out of no where, a medium black dog jumped in their path, growling and barking viciously. His mouth was foaming.

Duke, having never seen such a thing, was spooked instantly, rearing. His movements knocked Maria off balance, sending her tumbling to the ground, winded. The dog advanced on the horse, frightening him further. Without warning, Duke gave a backward kick, hooves colliding with a very old support beam. Maria heard a loud crack, then felt crushing darkness around her.

* * *

Rounding the corner of the house, on his way to the barn to lend Maria a hand, Friedrich stopped dead in his tracks. Twenty feet in front of him was a wild-eyed, black stray dog. Foam was dripping from his snarling, growling mouth, and he was hunched down, as if he would spring at any given moment. Friedrich slowly backed away, watching the animal warily.

Then, without warning or indication, the dog spun around and took flight towards the barn. Friedrich panicked; Maria would likely have the barn doors wide open. He instantly flew after the canine, trying to distract him by shouting at him.

But try as he might, he couldn't divert the dog's attention. Friedrich watched in horror as the dog rushed into the barn, his snarling quite audible. Next came Duke's frightened neighs, but Friedrich was already making for the barn again. Drawing close to the barn door, Friedrich froze, dumbfounded, as a loud crack resounded in his ears, and then a side of the barn roof came crashing down.

Face ashen, Friedrich delved for the entrance, immediately met by a delirious Duke. Glancing around, Friedrich didn't see his mother anywhere. He quickly led Duke around the back of the barn, avoiding the mess in the front. Slipping the halter off of his large head, Friedrich secured him in his corral, then jerked around for the back door.

Coughing through the hay dust and dirt that was settling all around, Friedrich scouted out every inch, hoping to find Maria as far away as possible from the fallen roof section. He had no success, and realising that Maria was most likely trapped under rubble where the roof had fallen, rushed over to the mess. He didn't want to believe it, didn't want his fears to be true, but as he carefully and quickly pulled the old fragments of planks and another support beam away from the top of the pile, he uncovered her huddled, beaten form.

There was a gash on the side of her head, blood slowly trickling from it. He saw, with some slight revulsion, that one of her ankles was twisted at an odd angle. Her skin was paper-white. It was all Friedrich could do to stop himself from sobbing like a baby. His mother was hurt, and she needed help fast.

The young man pulled some more planks away, then turned to go get his father, but once again froze when he heard a sound. Out of the dark corner, the black, crazy dog dragged himself, whimpering in pain. It looked as if half of his ribs were broken, and most certainly one leg. There was a deep, flowing wound running across his neck. Friedrich eyed the dog with a mixture of pity and disgust. Father would take care of him immediately. Knowing only that for certain, Friedrich flew like the wind for the house, fighting back tears of pure terror and fright.

* * *

Seeing the doctor enter the kitchen with a worn expression on his face, Georg immediately jumped up. "My wife—how is she? Will she be all right? The baby?" He was simply frightened. When Friedrich had led him to Maria's balled-up form in the midst of worthless rubble, he'd nearly gone completely numb. The only thing that reassured him that she was even alive was that she seemed to be mumbling incoherently.

Some half hour before, Dr. Hagen had flown back up the stairs when he heard Maria screaming in pain after having left her to rest for only twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes, he had taken a few minutes to explain Maria's injuries to the children, then had asked to be shown the dog which Georg had shot upon his arrival at the barn. He confirmed that the foaming mouth most likely meant rabies. Just as the two men were walking back into the house, Dr. Hagen explaining Maria's condition in more detail, Brigitta had met them at the door, eyes wide and fearful.

"Doctor, she's awake and screaming!" Biting her lip, she said, "She's lapsed into German, she's that bad." Hearing this, the middle-aged doctor took for the stairs, his bag in hand. Such a sign was never good, and he was afraid he knew exactly what it was.

Now, wearily, the man sat down opposite of Georg, saying slowly, "Any strength she may have had left has been completely drained from her, and then some. She miscarried the baby."

Georg finally numbed in complete and full capacity, dropping his head to his hands. Maria, his beautiful Maria, wouldn't handle this well at all. Fighting to keep composure, Georg asked, "Does she even _know_ what just happened?"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure. I don't even know if she realised what she was doing. She's in a lot of pain right now—everything, from the start, was instinct. She just did it, no thought given."

Georg nearly whispered, "How much pain is she in?"

Dr. Hagen sighed again. "Like I said before, she's much, much better than she looks, but will be fragile and sore for a long while yet. What she's just been though will have irritated her bruised and cracked ribs some more, no doubt. I'm sure that her head is searing with pain; she did have a bad hit to the head, though it wasn't serious. Her ankle is not broken, only badly sprained. Keep her off of it for at least five weeks, though six to seven would be better. And on top of this, her body now has to readjust from having suffered a miscarriage. It's not going to be easy for her, Captain."

Dumbly, Georg shook his head. "No. How could it be?" He then looked into the doctor's eyes, voice cracking. "What can I do for her? My heart is torn, and I know hers will be once she realises she lost our baby."

Eyes sad, Dr. Hagen replied, "The only remedy I can give for a broken, hurting heart is this: give her lots of love. With a family such as yours, I doubt such an elixir will come short, but more than anyone else's, she's going to need _your_ love."

Georg swallowed, nodding. He watched as the doctor began to gather his possessions again, and just as the man was walking out the kitchen to take his leave, Georg asked one last question. "Doctor, the child...was it a boy or girl?" His voice was quiet.

Pulling his light jacket on and placing his hat on his head, Dr. Hagen answered, "She had a boy." He looked over to the Austrian, heart going out to the entire family. "I'll stop by sometime next week to check on her, Captain."

Once again, Georg could only nod.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Maria spent a majority of her time resting in bed, willing her body to heal as fast as possible. She didn't complain about the bed rest, for every bone in her body seemed to ache with pain, but as time wore on, she was feeling more and more isolated and somewhat depressed. The miscarriage had come as an enormous blow to her, and she really didn't know what to think. Her body hurt, her mind hurt, her heart hurt. It was no pleasant feeling. She bluntly told Georg that the entire experience had been utter hell.

Just a few hours earlier, Maria cried up a storm on her husband's shoulder, gingerly holding him close to her. She refused to play her guitar, didn't want to sing. She only wanted Georg close to her. And finally, today, Maria had finally been able to bear bringing the subject of children up.

Face somewhat blank as Maria stared at the wall, she said, "I asked Dr. Hagen the other day about having more children." She silenced for a spell, then bit her lip and trembled, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, "He says that once my ankle and ribs all heal, I will be fit as a fiddle and perfectly capable of having another baby." She looked as if she was on the verge of another wave of tears, but suddenly her eyes were blazing. "Sometimes it seems as if he's completely oblivious to his patients' suffering. I _want_ another baby, Georg, I truly do! But I just... just..."

She broke down sobbing here, and Georg wrapped his arms tenderly around her. "Maria, my love," he whispered softly into her ear, "right now isn't the time to think about this. You have to focus on getting better."

Gulping, Maria said, "Yes, I know... I just don't think I'll be ready to have another baby any time soon. I feel like I _should_ be able to have another child when I'm physically well again; all of the sudden, I feel as if it's expected of me... But I don't feel like I _can! _Losing one hurts!"

Georg rocked Maria slowly, letting her cry. It was times like these when he wanted to curse the social expectations for women who worked in the kitchen all day and produced a child a year because it was their so-called "duty." He didn't see how a baroness could rightly connect herself to it, despite the lack of servants and her humble upbringing.

"Maria, answer me truthfully here." He gently stroked her head. "When both Elias and this baby were conceived, in your line of thinking, were you allowing me intimacy with you because of love and because you wanted it, or was it because you saw it simply as your duty?"

Maria took her time responding, finally saying slowly, "I can honestly say that I wanted the intimacy as much as you, darling, because I love you so much that I couldn't explain it if I tried. Duty never crossed my mind. It hasn't until now."

Georg took his wife's chin in his hand, tilting her head back so he could look into her eyes. "Don't you dare start, Maria. You are my wife: I love and respect you with all of my heart and soul. I could never make you do something that you are absolutely not ready for. It takes time for the wounds to heal, so let them. They're still so fresh." He kissed her on the mouth tenderly. "You'll know when you're ready, Maria. I love you, understood?"

Heart warming with love for Georg all over again, Maria nodded slightly, tenderly returning his kiss. She whispered, "Yes, Captain."

Though Maria was still filled with a dull ache, she felt lighter, freer to move. A heavy, gnawing, unpleasant burden had been lifted from her chest. Things in her past that had remained raw as time wore on had taught her that time did _not_ heal everything. But this loss, she assessed, with the love of her husband and children surrounding her, was something time would indeed heal. A quiet peace settled over her heart.


	14. Blessed

Chapter Fourteen: Blessings

Sorrow seemed to weigh heavily on the hearts of everyone in the von Trapp household, though now that Maria was up and hobbling around, it wasn't quite as apparent. Even though there was a shadow over her own heart, her presence and her smile instantly seemed to cheer every spirit. Georg noted with some pride and overwhelming love that Maria was bearing her physical pain with hardly a word. He knew that her sprained ankle frustrated her and her injured ribs caused her pain with every movement, but as soon as Dr. Hagen had allowed it, she had insisted upon being out of bed.

She'd said pointedly, "This room has become depressing and in no way a happy place for me to spend my days. I need the brightness of my children and the outside world back."

Neither Dr. Hagen nor Georg could find a retort to keep her back, but the doctor had cautioned, "Take it easy on that foot, Maria. And I would give it a few more weeks before you did any heavy lifting or carrying—your ribs are going to take a long time to heal completely."

Maria still didn't find herself very fond of this man. She'd fixed him with a level glare, saying quietly, "I'm not an idiot, contrary to your belief. I didn't want that roof falling on me, I didn't want to lose my baby, and I don't want to be like this. I know where my limits lie. I don't need you constantly reminding me that I hurt in every capacity—it's right in front of me."

When Georg heard that, he'd wanted to whoop and crush her tightly into his arms. Though the doctor was nice enough, he did seem to treat Maria as though she was unable to hear every word he said—in other words, dumber than a rock—and he knew what had happened a few weeks previously was still stinging her. He knew the feeling, but in a different way. It was an ugly feeling and concept to know or think that you were merely a tool, not mattering at all to those who used you. It was not a happy thought to possess.

As the days wore on and Georg watched his wife hobble around the house, caring for her children, playing with a crawling Elias, picking at her guitar, asking him to walk her down to the barn to see Duke, tenderly stroking a very weak Trudie, and keeping her kittens out of mischief, he saw that he had so much to be grateful for. He could have so easily lost the wife that he loved so much and thought to be so beautiful in every single respect. He could only thank God in heaven that the area around them housed several other German or Austrian families and that they'd been able to direct him to where he could find work. He was helping to manage the local shipping docks not far from their home. Because of this, he'd found Dr. Hagen, and as much as the man was a pain to deal with, he was a blessing.

It was a humbling thought, Georg concluded, that God had directed his family to America with next to nothing, only some wisely saved investments that were quickly dwindling in light of everything that needed to be done to make their home completely presentable. It was humbling to know that his wife had been spared anything worse than what she'd gotten, and that she was well on her way to a successful recovery. It was humbling to know that with so many to provide for, along with the large horse that was sulking in his stall or otherwise wandering listlessly around his corral, God was continually providing for them in small, efficient ways. It was humbling to him to be able to understand fully Maria's near child-like faith in God now, and to depend on Him in a likewise manner. There was no doubt in Georg's mind that he was richly blessed, and he was ever so grateful for it.

* * *

At the end of August, Trudie's failing, precarious health finally collapsed and her body gave in to the infections plaguing her immune system. She died quietly in Maria's arms one fine, bright morning, her body thin and frail. The children dug her a grave just beyond the first of the rolling hills, then after Georg had buried her, Maria carefully limped by herself to the corral.

Georg gave her some time to collect herself down at the railing as she watched Duke trot in unending circles, then went to meet her. Knowing that Trudie's end was coming hadn't made things much easier to handle, and over the last five weeks, Maria had grown especially close to the little calico. Gretl would bring the little cat in her mother's bedroom after breakfast, and Trudie would quietly lie on Maria's legs while the young woman tenderly wiped her eyes clean and inspected and cleaned her bites.

_Once the children had seen Trudie's injuries healing fairly well, they'd begged of Maria to tell them that she would get better. Their mother simply shook her head in answer. "No, she won't. Her bites will heal, but she doesn't eat enough, even when we force-feed her, so she remains weak. The infections are winning the battle." As time wore on, Maria finally asked that everyone stay away from the cat. "She's been acting strangely. I'm afraid it may be that the dog with rabies attacked her. I'm not certain, but it's better to be safe than sorry."_

_Louisa had countered, "But that was close to two months ago..."_

_Maria shrugged. "Rabies is generally unpredictable." _

_Georg knew when she said that with finality in her voice to silence the children. She had grown up on a farm, as she had told him many times, and would know such signs, no doubt. She was still not quite herself, and he didn't feel the need to have her irrationalities aroused when she was so unsettled emotionally._

Quietly, Georg crept up behind his wife, carefully wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She didn't react for a moment, then leaned her head back onto his shoulder. She said quietly, "Georg, I'm afraid we'll have to give up Duke as well."

Calculations ran through Georg's head, and he said confusedly, "Why, love? It's not a problem taking care of him and feeding him—the children love it!"

Maria shook her head, soft hair brushing his nose and tickling it. "No, it's not that. I've been wondering for a while why we've ended up with such a fine cross of a horse when it was supposed to be an old draft horse only good for a plod around the meadow. Last week, I was checking his teeth, but then I remembered a new method of identification that I heard about in New York." She grew quiet, lost in thought.

Georg shifted his weight, prompting, "What is it? Go on."

She sighed. "They tattoo the inside of a horse's lip with an identification number . It occurred to me to check for one." She turned in his arms, eyes displaying a hurt look. "He's got one, all right."

Georg was really quite surprised; he'd never heard of such a method. "When was this started? I've never heard of it."

Maria bit her lip. "From what I can gather, it was developed by the Jockey Club here in America last year. Duke here, being around three-quarters thoroughbred, could have been a test subject. It's not official yet, though."

"Is there anything that the tattoo can tell us besides that he did have some prominent owner?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, I believe so. If I remember correctly from what I was told, the first four digits give you the horse's birth year; I was dead on with his age. He's seven." She stepped away from her husband and gave a click with her tongue, calling the copper beast to her, and as he neared her, she opened the gate to let him out. He walked up happily behind her, lowering his head to nuzzle Maria's shoulder.

The woman smiled, reaching up to stroke his nose with one hand, feeding him a sugar cube from her pocket with the other. She jerked her head towards Georg, beckoning him closer. "Here, have a look." She murmured low to the beast when he tried to throw his head up as she gently lifted his upper lip, and he complied, keeping his head level with her shoulder.

Georg inspected the identification number that was displayed when the lip was pulled back completely, revealing the soft pink of the inside of Duke's mouth. The ink was quite dark, the number nineteen thirty-four etched in bold, blocky numerals. He quickly memorised the entire number, his head already starting to pound. It shouldn't be a chore to get information, but if no one in town could tell him anything, he would place a call to Max. At least that way he could converse freely in German and explain it to Max in a way that guaranteed full understanding of the situation. He knew Maria didn't want the family being cornered for any sort of horse theft. Though he and his younger children were the most fluent with English at the moment, the language barrier still existed and could not be ignored.

"I'll talk with Johnson tomorrow, Maria. Maybe he'll know something."

Maria only nodded, releasing Duke's mouth and turning back towards the distant meadows. Duke snorted softly, following his favourite von Trapp. Georg watched this with an ache in his heart; he'd hoped Duke would be able to help Maria heal completely. Would he have to be taken from her as well?

* * *

Marta dashed into the kitchen, throwing herself at the counter next to her mother, who was washing Elias's face and hands off from breakfast. "Mother, that man Father told us about last week is here to see Duke!"

Maria glanced down at her daughter, shocked. "What? He wasn't supposed to come for several more weeks yet! The house is in no presentable order, let alone Duke!" She quickly lifted Elias off of the counter, wincing in pain, then handed him to Marta. "Keep him busy in the living room, munchkin, and don't let him knock anything off the bookshelf or table."

Marta nodded. "Yes, Mother. I'll get his blocks out. Gretl and I will build castles with him." She grinned, leaving the spacious kitchen with her brother attached firmly to her side. He was happily cooing and giggling, pulling at her hair. His recent fascination with pulling materials off tabletops so that he could use them to pull himself into a standing position had proved disastrous on several occasions, and if his hands weren't clean, his probing fingers could quickly have your hair in a sticky mess.

Thinking of this, Maria shook her head in loving exasperation, then put her hand to her head, thinking quickly. She glanced down at herself, deciding that her brown dirndl made her appearance more than satisfactory. She supposed it was true, for Georg liked to tease that her dirndls were more revealing of her figure than his favourite blue chiffon. "I can see your face, curves, and legs all at once in utter perfection with those dresses," he'd said. Then he took a moment to consider his words, whispering mischievously in her ear, "Though I rather like them _off _of you as well," earning a slight blush and a slap on the arm from her.

Not caring in the slightest about her hair, Maria carefully rushed out the back door, being careful not to twist her ankle, as it had finally healed enough for her to be on it full-time again. She forced herself to walk once she drew near the barn. She eyed the collapsed part of the roof, which was being slowly repaired, and then she turned towards Duke's corral. As she came closer, she saw a small, wiry man arguing with Georg.

"Unless you can prove that the horse can be ridden, I am taking him with me!"

Georg fought back, "My wife is the only one who rides him, and she's in no condition to ride. See that broken roof? It collapsed on her a month and a half ago."

"You can't prove that he's able to be ridden, so I'm taking him to the meat factory. He's a useless half-breed." The man whipped around and yanked the corral gate open, rushing in to grab at Duke's halter.

Duke, seeing the man, instantly flattened his ears to his head, nostrils flaring. He reared up slightly, then took off at a canter around his large corral, keeping away from the man that he so disliked.

Seeing this exchange, Maria called sharply, "Don't touch him!"

The crude, small man jerked around, spotting Maria, then sneered, "So, is this your daughter, come to tame this useless beast, von Trapp? I worked with him when he was a colt, he was untrainable!"

Maria quickly entered the corral, planting herself along the rail, in Duke's path, saying with utter coldness, "I am his wife." There was an icy fire in her eyes.

Turning away from the gaping man, who was stuttering at the sight of her, Maria caught Duke's eye, then diverted her gaze, letting him know to come to her. From the corner of her eye, she saw him lift his head up, shake it, then stretch it low to the ground, breaking his fast pace. She slowly walked along the rail towards him, then turned for the center. He followed her, then stopped behind her, waiting for her to reach up and stroke his head. She did so, then ran a hand along his neck and over his back.

Glancing quickly over at Georg, Maria nodded firmly, then grabbed a fistful of Duke's mane, quickly leaning her weight over his back, giving a shove with her strong arms, pushing herself further up and swinging her right leg smoothly over his back. When she did that, her ribcage protested in the worst way, and she heard some of the bones creaking. The momentary pain made her want to black out for a second, but she shook herself and quickly found the center of her seat, pushing him into a paced trot. She knew she would probably pass out from the bouncing if she endured a sitting trot, so she quickly began to post, willing her body to comply. Georg was right; she was in no shape to ride, but this horse wasn't going to a meat factory if she could help it.

Suddenly, the man shouted something at Maria, and she slowed, looking over confusedly at Georg. He quickly realised that she hadn't understood, thus shouting the translation in German to her. Her face cleared, and she gave a nod. The owner wanted some dressage and loping—two different things of two different disciplines. She set Duke to his paces.

She hadn't done much of the formal dressage, but as a child, Pietr and her father had taught her everything involved in their spare time. It was one nice thing about riding; the standards did not vary across continents. It was generally rule of thumb. Work _with _your horse.

Finishing up one of the most complicated routines that Pietr had ever put her and Belle through, Maria maneuvered Duke to turn and go in the opposite direction. She asked him to give her a long, loping trot, and he happily complied. She was hurting, but this exhilarated her. She no longer cared what this man thought. Duke was giving her what she asked for without question. Before she could be asked, she cued Duke into a canter, savouring the smoothness of his movements. He truly glided.

Finally, Maria directed him with a squeeze of her legs towards the gaping owner in the center of the corral. She stopped him, breathing hard. "Was that not good enough for you?"

The man felt intimidated with this _woman_ towering over him on _his_ horse. The animal had obeyed her legs and seat, moving with a purposeful grace that the man had only seen once or twice in his life. The copper horse had allowed her to ride him.

Maria, gifted with the ability to read certain people like open books, said sharply, "I've never, ever asked these things of him before. I myself haven't done this in years." What she refrained from saying was that her head now felt like splitting open in pain and she likely wouldn't be carrying her son for a week after having done this. Her head was swimming and she forced down the urge to vomit, but triumph was written in her eyes.

It was a truly glorious moment when woman and horse rode silently off together for the barn. No saddle, no reins. They won the battle together. Georg watched this with pride and love welling up in his chest for the millionth time. Together, with the help of Duke, he, Maria, and the children would fully heal from the blows of having lost something they all loved.

Satisfied, Georg ignored the nagging feeling that Maria could barely stand long enough to shake the bitter owner's hand. "You lost your horse, we found him, my wife rode him."

Jonas Flench nodded dumbly. "She rode him well. The beast is yours."

Upon their return to the house, with Georg supporting Maria, who was white but smiling, the children all looked at them worriedly. Maria smiled at their concern, giving a nod. "He's ours."

She immediately went upstairs without a word to rest, thoroughly exhausted. Until now, she truly hadn't realised how much of a toll the miscarriage and injuries had taken on her, and she was grateful for the lie-down. However, after dinner that evening, quite rejuvenated despite soreness, with the entire family gathered in the living room, Maria asked Georg to explain how Duke had ended up at their farm in the first place.

Georg was happy to recount events from last week for his family.

_"Mr. Johnson, my family lives on the old Kendall farm—do you know the place?"_

_The jolly, white-haired dock manager chuckled. "I know the place very well, son! What's on your mind?"  
_

_Georg explained, "When we bought the place, we were told that an old draft horse was to accompany the house, barn, and property. It was an actually a seven-year old thoroughbred cross—my wife is guessing he's a cross with a quarter horse—and she discovered an identification mark tattooed to his lip several days ago." Georg quickly rattled it off for his employer, asking, "Do you know anything about this? He's copper, enjoys bareback horseback rides, tolerates a saddle for Maria only, and is about sixteen hands and two inches at the shoulder. He goes by 'Duke.'"_

_At first, Riley Johnson didn't recognise a word about this horse, but as Georg continued and he heard about the tattoo for identification, he asked, "Isn't tattooing a relatively new form of identification, and for the racehorses only—not quite officialised yet?"_

_Georg nodded. "That's what Maria said. She thinks he was a sort of trial run by the Jockey Club for tattooing. We weren't in New York for very long and she didn't have a chance to get out much, but when she did, she went straight for the horses. I guess she made some acquaintances who were willing to tell her about Saratoga and Churchill Downs."_

_The old man nodded thoughtfully. "I remember hearing something about a prize racehorse accidentally getting mixed up with a horse of a lesser breed, but also of racing quality. Kendall's son is in the racehorse business. I think it was his horse. Virtually untrainable, very temperamental, hated the saddle. And he had a name that most certainly didn't suit him. Kendall's son, Jack, sold him off to some racer not as well-known. Some Jonas fellow. Flench, I think it was."_

_Georg was beginning to see what had happened. "But how did Duke end up back in the Kendalls' possession?"_

_Johnson scratched his chin, pondering. "I recall Jack telling me once that Duke loved to escape. I guess he got away from old Flench, who doesn't have the best reputation, by the way, and then came home. Jack sent him to live with his father because Flench raged that he wanted nothing to do with the beast after that."_

_Georg said, "Duke's not in any way aggressive. Apprehensive, yes, but not aggressive, and he enjoys Maria and the children."_

_Johnson nodded, smiling knowingly. "Old Jeff Kendall had a way with horses. I think he tamed a lot of Duke's imperfections out and even rode him when he could. He died last spring, though."_

_Nodding, Georg understood. "Maria and I would like to stay out of as much trouble as we can—we've already had enough of our own, Lord knows, with that damned barn roof collapsing. Is there any way we can get in contact with this Jonas Flench?"_

_"I can make a few calls around and get you his number. I should have it at closing time."_

_"Thank you, Mr. Johnson; we appreciate it."_

_"It's my pleasure, son."_

"Oh," sighed Brigitta, "it's somewhat sad, but so perfect!"

Maria was leaning her head on Georg's chest, sitting contentedly next to him on the old sofa. She smiled, agreeing, "You couldn't have put it better, Brigitta. Bittersweet, I suppose we could safely say. But something more than that..." She sat up carefully. "I'm glad that Duke is in our hands. He's been such a blessing."

Everyone nodded at this: you had to be blind to not see the effect that this horse had on Maria. She became more and more herself every day.

Kurt finally begged, "Mother, can't we sing just one song before bed? Please?"

His question, of course, set the rest of the children off, and Elias, bright blue eyes shining and rumpling his soft, light brown hair with his pudgy fists, squealed excitedly on the floor next to Liesl. He loved his mother's voice. He burst out happily, "Sa! Sa!"

Maria heard him, and nearly dropped the guitar that Friedrich was handing her. "Did I just hear Elias say 'song'?"

Georg was watching his little son with amusement. "Yes, I think you did. Typical that it should have to do with music, having you for his mother."

Some of the children laughed with their father at this comment, but Maria watched her child with a glowing smile, quite proud and elated. "Do keep in mind, he's only nine and a half months old. It could be coming from you." She thrust the guitar in Georg's lap. "Your turn tonight, Captain."

The children all groaned, knowing Georg would play Edelweiss for their mother, but Maria only smiled knowingly at the look Georg gave her.


	15. Taking Flight

Chapter Fifteen: Taking Flight

The end of summer was drawing quickly near, and Georg had spent some time discussing Liesl and Friedrich's education with Maria. The other five children would be enrolled in the local public schools.

"Georg, it might be hard to afford, but I think it's important that Liesl and Friedrich attend some kind of college. And with them being as smart as they are, not to mention talented, isn't there a good possibility of them getting a good scholarship or two?"

Georg knew his wife was one sharp woman, but sometimes she had everything so thoroughly laid out that he was surprised by her ability to analyse situations so efficiently. He silently nodded. She was right. And well, why couldn't his children support themselves? They were adults now. Friedrich's eighteenth birthday was coming up in two weeks, and Liesl was nineteen.

Maria asked quietly, "Have you talked with them about what they're interested in doing?"

He shook his head. "When we were back home in Austria, Liesl and I began discussing possibilities, but that quickly ended when events turned around."

Maria nodded knowingly. "Talk with them first, love." She stood up with a slumbering Elias in her arms, dropping a kiss on her husband's head before settling the baby in his bassinet. He would be moving in Liesl's room soon.

* * *

Liesl was sitting quietly at the kitchen table with her father, half afraid to tell him what she wanted to do with her opportunity to study. It seemed as if he wanted her to push forward purely with academics, but there was one thing that the young woman had a true passion for. She'd discovered it thanks to Maria. She loved to dance. She had grown up dancing all the time, but hadn't realised she actually had a love for it until her mother had aroused it in her. She had some interest in theatrical matters, but mainly, she loved to dance.

She finally managed to venture, "I've talked with some friends from school in New York, and they all say I would be a wonderful candidate for dance academy. I love to dance, Father. I always have." Having said this, she bit her lip in anticipation of what might be coming.

Georg stopped short of the gushing he had been doing about her academic opportunities. He hadn't seen this coming, but one thing Maria told him rang in his ears. _The most important thing is to make sure that they follow their heart, no matter what they choose to do. _He looked into his daughter's eyes. The earnestness, the longing, the passion was all there. He could see that clearly. It was there.

He had to admit to himself that this was a bit of a letdown, but wasn't this what college was all about? Growing up, becoming independent, making a life for yourself? His daughter clearly wanted to do this, and enjoy herself while doing so. He conceded with a nod. Goodness, the things Maria did to him! He wouldn't have accepted this three and a half years ago! "Do you have any place in mind?"

Liesl cast her gaze down to her feet, mumbling, "I've written to several schools, the one here in Maryland wants me to dance for them—for a scholarship."

Georg leaned back in his chair. "Well, that's that then, isn't it?"

Liesl looked up, somewhat disbelievingly. "You aren't angry with me?"

Shaking his head, Georg said, "No. It pleases both your mother and me to know that you've taken the initiative on your own. We appreciate the fact that you're trying to make these decisions for yourself. You're a grown woman, Liesl. If there's something you want, don't hesitate to set out and get it."

He stood up, and she followed suit. "Father... thank you." Liesl sank into her father's arms, hugging him tight. As she pulled away, giving him a kiss on the cheek, she discovered tears were rolling down her cheeks. "They want me to come dance for them the first of September."

Georg nodded. "The only thing standing in your way now is yourself. Make us proud, Liesl."

* * *

Maria knocked softly on Liesl's doorframe, watching as her daughter quietly packed her things. Maria didn't know whether to feel sad or glad, proud or upset. Liesl had made it into the state university's dancing program with a full scholarship, benefits of worldwide travel included—all with flying colours. Georg would drive her to the train station the next morning and from there she would take the train to the campus.

When she got her letter of acceptance, Liesl hadn't said much at all; both Maria and Georg had a hard time reading her emotions. Her siblings were all sad that she would be leaving, but the older ones were especially glad for her. It was a rare opportunity, really. It gave Liesl the full privilege of improving her English, which was already quite good, and she also would get to travel back near her homeland on tours somewhere along the line. Her passion for dancing was going to take her all over the globe.

Hearing Maria's knock, Liesl twisted around from the suitcase she was bent over, glancing up at the doorway. She smiled when she saw her mother, beckoning her in. "I was just finishing up with the packing."

"I see." Maria pulled out the chair that went with Liesl's desk and settled in it. "Liesl, you don't have to feel guilty about leaving home." Maria watched her daughter freeze, back to her. "Your obligations as a daughter under her father's roof ended over a year ago, Liesl. You're free to become the woman you long to be."

Hearing this, a mixture of relief, gratitude, and more guilt flooded Liesl as she turned around and sank onto her bed. How was it that her mother always knew exactly what she was feeling? It had to be some divine gift. Liesl really had to consider it a blessing, for she was horrible at voicing how she felt. With Maria, she didn't have to explain herself—her mother simply knew. Liesl could only hope that she would someday be like that with her own children.

The young woman finally looked at her mother and said, in a near whisper, "It just doesn't seem right leaving you, not right now... You have the other five and Elias to look after, and you've lost one baby and you're still healing from that dreadful accident and—"

Maria was at her daughter's side in an instant, wrapping her arms around her, rocking her like a baby. "It's natural to be frightened, Liesl. But this is an opportunity that you must take. I don't believe it will ever come up again."

Liesl sniffled, twisting a fistful of her skirt in her hands. "But, you..."

This time, Maria took her daughter by the shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Liesl, listen to me. Losing a child hurts more than anything in this world can ever hurt. But only time and love can heal it. I'm going to be fine. All of us are. You are going to that university, and you are going to become a world-famous dancer. I'm not going to take no for an answer, young lady."

Maria's frankness felt somewhat like a slap in the face to Liesl, but it finally knocked some rational thinking into her, and she knew it had been foolish to consider declining the university's offer. She was going to do the thing she loved best: dance. And she would give it her all. From what her mother was telling her, that was all there was to it. It was the truth. Maria always seemed to know what was best for her children. Liesl shared one last, long hug with her, letting her last tears fall. Bittersweet, indeed.

* * *

Slamming the car door shut behind him, Georg sighed and trod up the porch steps to sit down next to his wife, who was sitting quietly with Elias on her lap in her favourite wicker rocking chair. The image of his oldest daughter walking away from him with her baggage in hand, back straight and tall, chin up, was somewhat awe-inspiring. Not to mention plastered in his mind.

Maria said nothing, only setting Elias on the ground, letting him tug happily at her skirts. He was giggling cheerfully, "Ma...ma...mama!"

His mother smiled down at him and then reached over for the hand that was resting on Georg's leg. She brought it to her lips, kissing it, then whispered, "She'll be fine, darling."

Georg let the sight of Liesl walking away from him play through his mind one more time, glancing at his wife. It was time to let go of his oldest child. She was more than ready. He nodded, saying huskily, "Yes, she's ready. She'll do a fine job with her passion." Maria's comfort was so fulfilling.

However, that night, he found his wife sitting quietly at the desk in Liesl's room, head in hands. He realised she was praying, but went to her and dropped his hands to her shoulders, rubbing them lovingly. The tension in them melted away and her tense neck loosened as well.

Maria finally muttered, "If she hasn't even been gone a day and I miss her this much, dear God, what's to become of me?"

To this, Georg answered, "You're going to help me finish fixing this house up, be the mother of my children, amazing rider of that horse, and above all, the wife that I love beyond measure."

These were the words Maria sorely needed to hear. She ventured to ask, "Has Friedrich made his decision yet?"

Georg ran a finger down Maria's attractive neck. "You won't let me get any sleep until I tell you, so yes, he has. He wants to apprentice for old Johnson at the docks."

Maria lifted her head, looking at the wall. She knew this wasn't what he'd expected at all from either of his children. She said reassuringly, "Brigitta's going to be our little college-bound author."

Georg realised Maria had read his mind without a glance at him, which he found to be a small admonishment. But what she said made up for it. "You think? An author?"

Maria stood up and turned to wrap her arms around her husband, flinching slightly when she bumped against him too quickly. She quickly forgot it though, as she kissed him and said, "Yes. She's always buried in a book or writing in her journal. She was telling me the other day about something she was writing."

"So Liesl will become a world-famous dancer, Friedrich will control half the world's shipping affairs, Brigitta will be a best-selling author, but what about the rest of our children?"

Maria giggled, leading Georg out of the vacant bedroom and towards their own. "For now, the other six are content to be our children. We'll know when it's time for us to know. Just like every other thing in our lives. Our hearts know us better than we do."

Georg couldn't say anything to that, for Maria had spoken the honest truth. His beautiful wife was right, as always.

* * *

Maria wiped her eyes and nose with her arm, sniffling as Duke nudged her softly with his velvety nose. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, smiling at him. "Your name may not suit you, but your large body certainly fits that large heart you've got, big guy."

The big horse kept his deep brown eyes on Maria, observing her. Then he gave her another soft nudge and nickered.

Maria felt much better after having cried on Duke's shoulder for a while. His warm body to lean on was a satisfying substitute for Georg's arms, and he took away the loneliness of her quiet house; Georg was at work, the children were in school, and Elias was fast asleep, worn out after having spent his morning crawling all over the porch in the warm fall air.

Liesl had been gone a month now, and Maria was missing her eldest daughter somewhat fiercely. Something seemed rather empty inside of her, a feeling Maria was all too familiar with due to recent events, and it only made her want to cry more. It reminded her that, had things gone differently, a month from now she would have been holding a healthy newborn son in her arms.

She muttered to her horse, "I know this was all God's will for us, but to think I would have had something to keep me busy, keep my mind off Liesl, a new life to love..."

As soon as the young woman began to dissolve into tears again, Duke shifted his body around so that he was facing Maria head on. He stretched out his neck and nuzzled her stomach, playfully nipping at the fabric to her dress. Having done this, he raised his head slightly, tickling Maria's chest with his nose, to which she responded by stroking him, earning another nicker.

Making up her mind, longing for one more natural solace before she returned to her duties, Maria shoved Duke's stall door open the rest of the way and led him out. "Come on, we're going to go for a short ride on that trail Marta and Gretl told me about."

With her customary agility, she quickly pulled herself onto his back, ignoring her protesting ribs. They still hurt somewhat, but not as much as they had a month and a half before. She was grateful for this, but nevertheless clenched her teeth as she gave Duke his cue with her heels and clucked her tongue, asking him to trot. He took off at a glide towards the beautiful backdrop of the Alleghenies. Maria simply needed some time of unadulterated bliss, and she always seemed to find it in nature.


	16. Establishment

Chapter Sixteen: Establishment

In the months following Liesl's departure for college, the family slowly adjusted, filling their days with school, homework, chores, and music. The entire family always looked forward to Liesl's letters, which came once or twice a week. She provided them the pleasure of reading about her training routines and small performances, upcoming events, and new friends she made. And as December drew to a close, the frequency of her mentioning a young man by the name of James was somewhat amusing to Georg.

"She writes as if she's trying her hardest to assure us that he is only a friend! I only wonder who it is that she's trying to assure more- us or herself."

Maria looked up from the letter she was reading aloud to glance at Georg, giving him a look. "I, for one, think it's good that she speaks of James more than she realises. What tickles me is that he's a mere five years younger than me." She gave a short laugh at the thought.

Georg cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Fräulein?" He had an accusatory edge to his question, but everyone knew it was a joke as he snatched her arm and pulled her onto his lap.

Maria giggled, saying as she brushed Georg's forehead lightly with the tips of her fingers, "Nothing, dear. Right, children?"

Any support the children could have lent their mother was firmly thrown out the window when Georg kissed her and she responded, causing Kurt to moan, "Aww, they're at it _again_."

Maria heard this, sputtering with laughter. She pulled away from her husband's lips, saying, "Alright, you caught us. What would you like to sing tonight?"

"Oh, Mother, could we try O Tannenbaum in English? I wrote it all down at school today- the melody is exactly identical to the German version." Brigitta's eyes were shining with anticipation as she made her request.

"No doubt you've already memorised the English translation, Brigitta." Maria smiled at her daughter. "Would you like to sing it for us first? I'll play along with the guitar."

The girl happily nodded, getting up to get her journal so her Mother could see the translation.

Aside from singing being a the family thing to do together in the evenings, the younger children loved to listen to Georg and Friedrich's tales and adventures around the shipping docks. Marta and Gretl took pleasure in telling their siblings and parents what new antics Trudie's kittens were up to, and Louisa and Kurt literally would beg Maria to tell them every single detail of her excursions with Duke.

Much to Maria's chagrin, she'd only just been able to bear riding the deep, reddish chestnut on a regular basis again, and with the snow settling in, didn't get much of a chance to do so. But she had taken the chance to do so several times regardless, and walked away glad. The children were happy to hear that she planned to do some schooling under saddle once spring rolled around- Louisa especially. She and Marta were showing more and more of an interest in horseback riding, to which Maria assured that she was looking forward to teaching them to ride.

All in all, the shipping docks were never lacking in business, and Friedrich was doing well under Riley Johnson's direction, proving to be sharp-witted and eager. Georg was held in high respect with the old man, and had just gotten a promotion as an assistant manager.

If an outsider were to see this family of ten from a distance, seven out of eight children still home, it is doubtful that they could guess that they were not even natives to this country, this land. They were wonderful, cheerful people to be around, had many friends in the town, and were willing, hard workers. They were always offering assistance, always there to lend a warm, helping hand. No one could guess that, though they were right at home and settling well, there was a small, obscure longing for the homeland they loved.

When Maria stopped to ponder such a thing, she found herself amazed at how happy she was in this little Maryland town. Though the unique solace she acquired from her beloved Austrian mountains no longer surrounded her, there was a new, tender, growing one that would envelope her when she glanced out towards the Alleghenies that bordered her new home. Come spring, she would happily go out to explore them. She felt in no way unsettled by this growing love for her new home- and was happy to discover that this little farm, with her family and dear Duke around her, was becoming the essence of a true home for her- her place to belong.

* * *

**Christmas, 2 years later**

Marta, Louisa, Brigitta and Elias were sprawled out on the living room floor, playing together. Maria glanced over at the group from the desk she was writing at, smiling when her two-year old happily destroyed the tower of blocks that his sisters had helped him build.

Georg and Friedrich were sitting on the sofa with Friedrich's girlfriend, Andrea Kendall. The three were discussing what the odds were for Andrea's grandfather's horses to win the Triple Crown titles in the coming year and how the shipping industry was faring.

The entire family loved this girl with long, honey-colored ringlets- in the minds of both Georg and Maria, she was the perfect match for their son- she was bright, witty, smart, and knew the ropes of the shipping industry and the horse racing industry, thanks to her friendship with old Riley Johnson and her grandfather, Jack Kendall, Duke's former owner. If it weren't for her being smitten with Friedrich, every soul in Siloh, Maryland knew she would have been his fiercest competitor.

The atmosphere around her was warm and cheerful- the von Trapps' third Christmas in America was upon them. The fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, the smell of warm cider and fresh, mouth-watering popcorn filling the air. The glow from the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth reflected off of the large evergreen tree in the corner- Weihnachtsbaum. It was simply decorated, adding to the traditional style of elegance that Maria's taste had instilled upon the old farmhouse over the last three years.

The living room walls were covered in a warm creme color, inviting and cheerful. The polished wood floor was covered with handmade rugs that Maria had challenged her girls to make with all of the old materials they had found in the years previous. Every bedroom wall was whitewashed, floors gleaming. Maria's skilled fingers had fashioned crisp, white curtains to hang from every window, and when the sunlight filtered through each room, the view from the windows was stunning. The kitchen was often the place to find Maria if she wasn't walking with Elias into town or riding Duke or wandering in the mountains. She enjoyed the view of the mountains and the barn the most, and she did a majority her of household chores in the spacious, airy room.

The land surrounding them was just as majestic and glorious as it had ever been, and Maria had grown to love the mountain range deeply. She hated when the frigid winters of Maryland forced her to stay indoors. Duke's barn still remained entirely to himself, but repairs had been completed, and one of Kurt, Friedrich, and Georg's summer projects last year had been to paint the old barn. The red paint on it had faded or peeled away from age, and they had decided it was more than enough time to liven it up. It was bright and cheerful now, a deep red, standing out against the pure white of the snow.

Thoughts tumbling over these things, Maria's soft smile graced her lips as she looked down at the blank paper before her. There was much to write about! She picked up her pen, dipping it in the open bottle of ink beside her hand. She thought a moment more, then placed the pen to paper, beginning to write.

_My Dearest Liesl,_

_I can hardly believe that it's been several months since we last heard from you, not counting your phone calls. Post sent across continents takes such a dreadfully long time to reach us. The family is comfortable and happy, excitedly awaiting Christmas tomorrow morning. We are naturally upset that you cannot join us, but we hope that your holidays will be well-spent with James and the rest of the company while you're in Munich. Last I heard, Max was planning on seeing you perform, so I do hope that you two did run into each other and that you were able to tell him hello from all of us._

_Everyone was cheering when I read to them that you and James have gotten engaged- ever since you first mentioned him, Louisa had been saying that he would be the one. Her persistence really only increased once he came home with you on your visit last spring. She was practically gloating. Your father and I are so happy for you, and can't wait to hear when the date of your marriage will be. Do promise that you'll come home for that, at least._

_Now that Louisa no longer has to keep on her case about you and James, she's turned to Friedrich and Andrea. And just watching and listening to the two of them, I do believe Louisa's got a point. Time will tell. _

_I suppose you can tell what most of Louisa's time has consisted of at this point. Beyond her fantasising and persistence, she's rather sulky that she can't ride at all. I would like to ride Duke very much myself, but it was I that said no firmly this time around. It's been much too cold and I think we would be doing both ourselves and big Duke a major disservice by requiring him to haul us around in this snow and freezing cold. Besides, I believe she and Marta will enjoy the challenge of his pent-up energy come spring._

_Marta and Gretl are doing quite well- they're bright little scholars, as always, and Gretl's really beginning to shoot up. They both love helping with Elias, and take such a delight in picking at my and your father's guitars._

_Kurt, well, he's as hungry as he's ever been, and wildly anticipating tomorrow morning. I've had much amusement in seeing him snitch some _Stollen_ from the kitchen when he thinks I'm not looking._

_Brigitta has continued to make top marks in all of her classes, and her English is now better than your father's. She's been begging for a piano for a while, now, so your father and I have been putting consideration into the matter. _

_She's continued, of course, to be the star bookworm of the family, and she's got notebook upon notebook full of poems and stories. Her journals are just as detailed as they've ever been, for she goes through them quicker than she does her toothbrushes. She's finally approached me with some of her short stories and poetry after I told her that I'd really love to read them, and she truly has a gift. I'm enclosing one of them with your letter. Consider it your Christmas present from all of us._

_Little Elias is doing as well as a robust, happy toddler is expected to do. His light brown curls have finally settled in beautiful waves, and his bright blue eyes are forever shining. He's such a happy child! I can barely fathom the fact that in three weeks, he will be three years old. Has it really been that long since he was born? _

_He's always belting out some Christmas carol these days, half in German, half in English. It really is quite adorable._

_Your father and Friedrich are faring marvelously well down at the shipping docks, and are kept so busy. They both enjoy it though, and three weeks ago, old Riley Johnson promoted your father to the position of head manager of the company. He's been walking on air ever since, and he's quite proud, though he would never say so in words. It's really quite an accomplishment._

_Myself, with seven children to look after, am busier than ever, and love it more and more every day. I really didn't think it possible, but I suppose it is, for it is happening to me constantly. I find so much joy and pleasure in being a mother to you all, and a wife to your father. Besides that, there is a few things I'd like to tell you myself—rather than write it—so I look forward to our next phone call._

_I'm afraid I must go, dear, for Louisa and Brigitta are hovering near my elbow, and Elias is tugging at my skirt, with that look in his eye, whimpering, "Still, Still, Still." He loves that song, and I've often sang it in German to him on sleepless nights. He's never liked the empty largeness of his room, so I do believe, providing Kurt doesn't mind, we'll move him in with his big brother come the new year._

_Your father, brothers, sisters, Andrea, and I send our love to you and James. We look forward to hearing from you soon, and hope your Christmas and New Year are happy ones._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

Maria set her pen down, sighing. Elias was insistently tugging at her sleeve now, having decided that the blue skirt of her chiffon wasn't enough. She pushed her chair out and picked him up, settling him on her lap. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he went limp in his mother's arms, mumbling his favourite carol along with his parents, brothers and sisters.

Maria smiled as the family finished off the song together, with Andrea listening in delight to the foreign language. When Georg's fingers ceased the tune of the guitar strings, she struggled to stand, her child fast asleep in her arms. It was late, and he'd had a long, exciting day. He would need all of his energy for the coming morning. As she carried her son up the steps towards his room, Maria had to smile again. Downstairs, with her family gathered- and Andrea as well- she felt so peacefully at home. She couldn't ask for more of a blessing than that.

Elias settled into his bed without stirring. Brushing aside his bangs, Maria bent down to kiss his forehead as she drew the covers around his shoulders. There was so much to look forward to in the coming year. Liesl's marriage, routines with Duke, days in the mountains, chaos by the names of Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, Gretl, and Elias...

But for the moment, Maria set that all aside and sat down on the edge of Elias's bed. She softly sang his carol once more for him, barely a whisper.

_Still, still, still,  
Weil's Kindlein schlafen will.  
Die Englein tun schön jubilieren,  
Bei dem Kripplein musizieren.  
Still, still, still,  
Weil's Kindlein schlafen will._

* * *

Maria shut the door behind her and leaned up against it, sighing contentedly and closing her eyes. Georg, who was pulling his shirt over his head when she'd walked in, looked over at his wife once he'd had his arms and head in the right holes. The light was dim, and she still hadn't changed into her nightgown. The faint light hit her golden hair just so, making it gleam, and gently brought out her delicate facial features, especially her nose. If her eyes were open, they would be sparkling. He could make out a small amount of the beautiful pattern on her blue chiffon in the low lighting.

Maria's especially relaxed, content, and glowing expression made Georg curious, and he therefore proceeded to stretch out his arms and say softly, "Come here, darling."

Maria's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her husband's voice and she smiled, complying with his wish. "Did you want something, Georg?"

Georg pulled Maria down onto his lap and hugged her close, saying to her quietly, "Not anything in particular. But after such a long, busy day, I would have thought you'd have dropped to sleep in Elias' bed with him. Instead, you're more awake than I am." He touched her nose with a grin. "Or are you fooling me?"

She laughed softly. "I think I'm fooling myself. You're right, I should be exhausted. But I suppose I've got just a full dosage more of excitement and anticipation than our children do." She gave her husband a sly look that held his attention, then twisted out of his grasp and began to undress for bed. She snorted with laughter when she heard Georg's exasperated sigh.

"Are you going to tell me what you're thinking, or would my asking just be a lost cause?"

Maria let her nightgown slide over her head and looked over her shoulder at the clock on the table beside their bed. For a moment, something flitted across her eyes.

_Maria swung a long leg over Duke's broad back and slipped easily to the ground. She undid the girth for his saddle and removed his bridle, shouldering it. Before letting him take off, she pulled the tack from his back, praising him for a job well done. "You're really coming together under saddle, big guy."_

_That being said, she smiled as she turned and walked away, settling the tack on the rail and clambering quickly onto the top railing to sit and watch her horse. The work she'd done with Duke just now had kept her mind occupied, but it was really only for so long._

_She wanted to talk to Georg about this thing tormenting her, but she wasn't sure if she'd even come to terms with it herself. She felt lost in a huge gulf of other worries and problems and obligations and life in general. Really, her worries were quite petty._

_The idea had left her mind not at all…she wanted another child. It had been a thrilling experience to go through when she'd been expecting Elias, and despite the rough waters her marriage had been in at the time, she hadn't forgotten to pay attention to her changing body and emotions and her growing unborn child. She'd loved it. And when she'd found out she was expecting their second son, well… she'd been terribly excited. Eagerly anticipated it, especially with the family all in one piece again._

_But was it possible to want something so badly, and be so frightened at the same time? Apparently so. Things change, priorities shift, live continues to move on. It had been so easy to become pregnant a second time, but Maria feared that it wouldn't be so easy this time around… would she be able to at all?_

_The worries were stupid, and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to bear the situation if she couldn't conceive a third time. She was far too sensitive in that capacity ;it was one area where her love was its strongest. She'd been terribly hurt when she lost her second child, for she'd been so attached to him already._

_What if she miscarried once again? Something told her that would sting even more than not having another child at all. She knew plain and clear that her worrying was ridiculous, but she simply could not help herself. She was a mother. Worrying seemed to be one thing that she could get away with when alone with her thoughts._

_Alone. That's what she was scared of. Feeling alone and useless and empty again. Georg had assured her immediately that he loved her deeply and that the loss of that baby lessened her none in his view. If anything, it had heightened his view of her._

_Maria had taken a large amount of comfort in those words and let them console her up to now. Something told her that if she wanted a child so badly, now would be the time to make it happen. She knew in her mind that she was prepared, but she didn't know if her heart was. Her heart had been shattered that day when she'd awoken in excruciating pain, only to find that contractions started wracking her body ten minutes later, her body rejecting her dead child._

_"Oh, God, stop it, Maria!" she burst out, sob escaping her throat. She whispered to herself, "I've truly got to stop this—my mind is only running in useless circles, and no one said it would be impossible for me to…to withstand trials." Head down, she shook it hard, trying her hardest to make her mind clear._

_Her slim frame seized up when she felt two strong hands rest on her shoulders, then wrap around her. Georg._

_"Maria…what do you want, sweetheart?"_

_Maria was silent, staring out into the distance at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set._

_"Darling, Brigitta begged me to talk with you. What is it that you…?"_

_Maria leaned her head against her husband's chest and said in answer, "I don't really know. Assurance, I suppose. To know that I can have something I want dearly and not have to face inner turmoil at losing it."_

_Georg's confusion cleared. At least he hoped so. "Maria, do you mean about having another baby?" His question was met with yet another long pause, and then his wife slowly nodded her head yes. Georg let go of her and slipped inside of the corral, taking her in his arms, nuzzling her soft head. "Oh, Maria, I love you. What happened with our son was an accident, and had nothing to do with your ability to bear children. You know that as well as I." He stopped, dropping a kiss on her head. "Are you ready?"_

_Pushing Georg away from her, Maria rested her hands on his chest There was no need to ask him how he was so accurately interrogating her. Brigitta was not only observant, but also subtly thorough in her hints. She let out a long breath, staring into her husband's eyes. She couldn't keep shifting sides. Her choice must be made now. "Yes, Georg. I think I am."_

It was only a memory, now. Shaking herself, Maria said, "Just give me half a second to get under the covers and get warm." She flashed him a smile, eyes twinkling mischievously.

Georg's jaw nearly dropped. This was too easy. She had to be tricking him! It was time he did some of his own teasing. He watched his wife as she slipped into bed beside him, then said, "You're going to go insane over the summer when we take our trip to New York City since there'll be so many horse-drawn contrapti—" he broke off when Maria bit her lip. He was confused—she looked somewhat upset, but there was a gleam in her eye.

She took a breath and said to him, while staring straight ahead, "Captain, turn the light off, otherwise I won't be able to look at you without breaking into hysterics because of the scene that's in my head right now." Even as she said this, she was fighting off laughter.

Georg obeyed, but said in a demanding tone, "What's gotten into you?"

That particular choice of words pushed Maria over the edge, causing her to shove as much of a fist into her mouth as she could and slide beneath the covers.

Georg muttered helplessly to himself, "I can see I'm fighting a losing battle, and missing the punch lines of my own accidental jokes at the same time."

Next to him, Maria was shaking and very well muffled laughs were reaching his ears. Life was always interesting with Maria Rainier von Trapp...he was never bored—of that, he was certain. He finally said sternly, "Fräulein-" but Maria rolled on top of him and pushed him down further, placing a hand gently over his mouth. Her eyes were sparkling in the darkness.

"Captain, sometime in June, before the end of the month, my own particular problem will not be just mine, but yours as well. We'll have to put aside our New York trip, but it really won't matter much." She stopped, taking a moment to antagonise her husband further by kissing him. "The answer to your question is one of my Merry Christmases to you—I think I've dropped enough hints for now. You'll figure it out."

Georg sighed, rumpling her hair. "I should have known you wouldn't make this easy." He dropped a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tight. "I love you."

Maria released her grasp on her husband's arms and rolled over, grinning. "Yes, you should have." She curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around him, holding him close. "I love you too, darling."

* * *

Translation:

Still, still, still  
'Cause baby wants to sleep  
The angels jubilate joyfully  
'Round the manger, making music  
Still, still, still  
'Cause baby wants to sleep


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Maria looked up in surprise at the back door of the kitchen. She wasn't imagining things: once again, a persistent hammering.

Confused as to who could be visiting late on Christmas afternoon, she placed the last stack of clean plates in the cupboard. Drying off her wet hands on her apron, she gave a tug to the stubborn, creaky door.

To her utter shock and extreme amusement, not only did the open door bid entrance to a gust of bitter winter wind, but the wind brought with it an unexpected visitor. In turn, this visitor brought one of his own.

"Maximillian Dettweiler! What on earth...?"

Max quickly moved to embrace Maria, gently placing a finger to her lips to silence her. "Good Lord, my dear, I don't know why you're so surprised to see me! I'm a very charming sponge, after all. Now—let me take a look at you."

Maria smiled, knowing that interrogating him would get her nowhere. She stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back. Max took her all in, so glad to see that characteristic gleam sparkling in her blue eyes and a gentle smile gracing her lips. Her hair was still cropped short, her figure long and slim. She was in the picture of health, thus satisfying him. "I can find nothing to worry about with you; I suppose I should reintroduce you to Jacob Lokey." He gestured to the tall figure standing in front of the back door.

Maria stepped forward to greet him, quickly apologising. "Forgive my lack of hospitality. I apologise. Welcome to the von Trapp farm." She smiled warmly.

Jacob took her hand and shook it, responding, "It's nothing, Baroness." He grinned, eyes crinkling. "With Max around, I'm used to being a fly on the wall."

Maria laughed lightly. "For the record, first-name basis will do. I rarely answer to my title. Call me Maria, and I'll in turn, call you Jacob."

Shrugging off his coat and handing it to her, Jacob smiled again. "I hear it's useless to argue with you, therefore, I concede."

Taking both men's coats and draping them over her arm, Maria said, "I see Max has versed you well. With formalities out of the way, I'll wish you both a merry Christmas and take you into the living room to see the family."

Laughter dancing in his eyes, Max wrapped an arm around her waist as they went, muttering mischievously so only she could hear, "I could be wrong, but I'll wager that you've got some things to tell the family that will throw a slight kink into my plans."

Maria nearly tripped over her own feet. Was it this obvious that she was in her own little world of ecstasy? "How much do you _think _you know?"

"Enough to recogise some things that I saw in you close to four years ago right now." His eyes were twinkling.

Maria sighed as she closed the hallway closet. "Alright, I'm not even going to bother asking what your assumptions are, but I'll just say you're correct. I do have a few things to say." Opening the parlor door, she muttered, "First Brigitta, now Max..."

Max chuckled as she swept into the homey living room, announcing the arrival of two unexpected visitors at the back door. He warned Jacob, "I might have a mob descending on me at least twice tonight, just so that you're aware."

Jacob nodded in mock graveness. "Reacquaintence, then business."

Max nodded, "Exactly, though chaos would fit both categories very well." The following moment, six excited children were all over him with hugs, "merry Christmases," and questions.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Munich?"

"We didn't hear you pull up or anything!"

"Why did you come through the back door?"

"Did you see Liesl dance? What about James?"

"Where are our presents?"

"Look at our Christmas tree!"

Max grinned, surveying the seven von Trapp children. Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretl were all crowding around him trying to hug him and say hello. But his eyes wandered to the littlest von Trapp, who was standing next to his mother and father, clutching at his mother's skirt. One thumb was in his mouth and his eyes were wide. He didn't know what to make of this stranger that he hadn't seen in at least a year and a half.

Maria detached herself from Georg, whose arms she was standing in, and reached down to pick up her son. She carried him over to Max, whispering softly in her son's ear, and Elias's blue eyes suddenly brightened. He squealed, "Unca Max!" and held his hands out for the man to take him.

Taking the boy from Maria, Max said to her, "Well, I'll be darned if he knows me after all this time!"

Maria's eyes twinkled as she shrugged. "I don't know what to say to that, but he always asks about you." She glanced over at Georg and hesitated before going on. "You were there for me during some stormy times, and you were around until we left Austria. It's a deep and rooted concept. There's no way he _could _forget you."

Max looked thoughtful. "Hmm, you've got a good point." He settled down on the divan, Elias in his lap. He addressed the children, "To answer your questions, I had some more important business to attend here in Maryland, so I came here. We only parked halfway up the driveway and then walked around to the back door. We thought we'd make it a subtle, settled-in surprise. I _did_ see Liesl, and she sends her best wishes. As does James. You'll have to _find_ your presents, and your tree is lovely."

The noise coming from the children was a mixture of delight, exasperation, and excitement.

Georg cleared his throat. "Uh, Max... what's this 'more important business in Maryland' that you so badly need to pursue and crash our Christmas celebrations?" There was a hint of amusement mixed with suspicion in his voice.

Maria inwardly groaned, praying that whatever Max had to say wouldn't set Georg off—not today. "He just had to bring that up now," she muttered to herself, grabbing some presents and distributing them to her children.

Max, as usual, took it in stride. "Oh, nothing much. It's just that Jacob here is a good friend of mine, and he's also an agent." He met Georg's smouldering gaze pointedly. "For singing groups."

For a second, Georg was stymied. He had honestly thought that the notion of his children singing publically had left Max's mind... apparently, he couldn't have been more wrong. Max never gave up, did he? "Max..."

"Georg, it wouldn't be an all-year type of thing. That would be unreasonable, with the children in school. It's more of a seasonal thing, a month or two of touring every summer." He held his old friend's dagger-shooting gaze. "You have to at least hear me out. Your family won the Salzburg Festival—their talent needs not to be hidden. Consider what a rewarding experience this could be. Jacob's willing to work with you all on everything."

Georg asked cautiously, "Who's involved in the family singing group?"

Max answered off-handedly, playing with Elias, "All of the children and Maria. And you if you wish."

"It's out of the question." Georg's jaw was set. "You know that, Max."

Maria knew it was time to jump in before a full-scale battle ensued. "Darling, why don't we take some time to consider this and discuss things with Jacob? There is no rush, we couldn't do it this year anyways. The children need to be reconditioned, and Liesl's finishing at the dance academy this coming summer. We'll have her home the following summer, with James. And I doubt I could do much, seeing as I'll have a new baby to keep my hands full around then. Not to mention that a piano might be useful," she finished, muttering about pitch and whatnot.

"Maria, it will not—" Everything Maria said fully registered in Georg's brain, and he froze. Her giggling fit the night before finally made sense, her dancing-on-air countenance lately... and, well, her proposition wasn't unreasonable.

Maria bit her lip, trying not to smile at the resounding silence that occurred as a result of her reasonings and proposition. The children's eyes were all wide, staring at her.

It was a combination of Max's chuckling and Elias's squealing, "Piano!" that initiated the ruckus in the midst of nothing.

Georg finally sank down onto the divan next to Maria and asked, "Did I hear you correctly?" while the children all clamored excitedly around their parents' feet.

"Yes, I suppose you did. It's dangerous to argue with your expectant wife, so will you or will you not give this some consideration? We have quite an allotment of time in which we can deal with every matter."

Georg ran a hand through his hair and sighed, looking around at his seven present children. "Do you want to do this, children?"

The response was an eager, unanimous, "Yes, Father!"

Their sparkling, hopeful eyes were too much, and Maria's threats added to the pressure. Georg had to give somewhere. "Alright, I will consider it." He glanced pointedly at his wife and Max, saying sternly, "No promises, though."

Max raised his glass of brandy that Friedrich had long since gotten for him. "Of course, of course."

He was the only one to notice the wicked twinkle in Maria's eyes, and knew he had a solid ally.

* * *

Ende

You all know what happens next! ;) Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading - it means a great deal to me.


End file.
